Cold
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Darien hates Serena and Serena wishes she could hate him...locked in a fate they both want to change, will their dreams come true or is life a sad love song...the REAL Sailor Moon...Rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cold

Chapter 1: Cold

_The lives that people see portrayed on the TV sometime represent the ideal that most wish for themselves. Even I, who knew the true story allowed myself to get caught up in the mystery and romance of two people. As I watch, my heart breaks repeatedly at the lies that I allowed the world to see. I think that maybe its time people knew the real story of Sailor Moon. Maybe they should know the reality between the sappy lines and corny smiles that I gave to the camera. Shouldn't they be enlightened as to the price of love? Shouldn't they know the real me?_

Serena stared down at her milkshake. After only a few months with Darien, she had changed. Not many people could see this (if any at all) since she did everything she could to hide behind the ditzy nature of her early teens. Immature is what they described her as. Darien's friends made it no secret they thought her too ambitious for her own good. And maybe she was. But what did it matter? What did any of it matter? She stirred the drink slowly before taking another sip. Even it had lost it flavour to her. Now five years later, she greatly wished she had let him die. Even as he thought it, she knew it was a lie.

She struggled to remain happy and obtuse for her friends. Normalcy was what they required in a life that constantly put them into danger. She was their normalcy. She sighed heavily and she felt his eyes on her. She was pretty sure he thought she was bored with just sitting there but in truth, she was relieved. It wasn't often she was allowed the pleasure of just sitting in one place. Youma attacks were more frequent than snowflakes in winter storm these days. Thankfully, she was out of school. College or university was not an option for her but she didn't pass up the opportunity for online education. She might hate school but she knew the value of education. She felt his eyes return to his books and she breathed easier. _Life would have been easier if I never found you._ She thought. _If I never found out._

Darien was a constant in her life and she had to live with her decision. It had been the happiest day of her life when he finally stopped picking on her and asked her out on a date. Of course, finding out she was the moon princess and the _love of his life_ catapulted them into a relationship that, at the time, she thought she wanted. Now, she knew she wanted it. What was obvious to her, however, was how much he detested the very thought of her.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"What does it matter? It's not like you actually care." She said easily and stretched. He glared at her and she smiled.

"You're my girlfriend. Of course I care."

"Darien, I'm too tired to argue with you now. Maybe tonight when you want to have sex we'll argue." She said. She back pedaled when he stood. She wasn't afraid he'd hit her but his height intimidated her. She hadn't grown much through the years in the height department.

"A princess should watch her tongue." He warned.

"And a boyfriend should at least like his girlfriend." She fired back.

"You need to get over this romantic notion about relationships." He said. "We're together because that's how it has to be. I'm to be king and you my queen." She noted the possessive word he added before queen and glared.

"You're queen? I'm anything but your Darien. You made it pretty obvious I'm an arm ornament that you wish would fall and break." She grabbed her jacket and made for the door. He wanted the last word. He always wanted the last word. He slammed her up against he door and breathe din her ear.

"You'll show me some respect, little girl." He said. He took great comfort in holding the age difference over them. At first, she thought she was lucky a guy Darien's age would look at her. Now she wished that Selene hadn't blessed her with her unearthly good looks. It seemed to be the only thing that he _could_ put up with when it came to her.

"Let go of me, your highness." She ground out. He kissed her roughly, bruising her lips. She could have spit at him but she wasn't raised that way. Plus, it didn't help that she loved him as much as he hated her. Maybe more.

"Be back by six." He said and walked off towards the bedroom. The room that they shared every night for the past three years. She yanked open the door and slammed her way out.

"Stupid, egotistical pig." She muttered as the cold wind nipped at her collar. "Thinks he can rule me." She said angrily to herself. _We'll see about that_.

At the park – where the youmas seemed to love to attack – she thought about where her life was headed. She sighed as he allowed her anger to be replaced by the grief that threatened to eat her alive. She was in love with her boyfriend. And he hated the air she breathed. Her heart thudded heavily against her chest. Things had been bad before her profession to him. It made her heart hurt just to think of it.

"_Darien?" she called out to him during one of their bouts of sex._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I-I love you." She said softly. He stilled. Thinking he was about to repeat the gesture she opened her eyes to take in the sincerity of his words. A burst of laughter stilled her sensual writhing and she blinked up at him._

"_Y-ha ha ha- you love me?" he crawled of her and continued laughing. "This is just priceless." She watched in shock as he dialed a number then related what had just happed to one of his cronies. He put it on speaker so she could hear a bunch of his friends laughing in the background. Shock turned to despair and she allowed the tears she had been holding back for so long to wash away the hope of him feeling the same._

Her heart clenched. Even before they had sex, he had treated her like trash. Stupidly, she had thought that giving herself to him physically he would like her better. To have her love thrown back in her face in such a cruel manner had decimated her belief in the possibility of requited love. Too bad it hadn't killed her love for him. She sighed heavily. To the outside world, they were the ideal couple. Affectionate, caring and completely in love. Even her friends congratulated her on not messing things up. Like she could. She snorted at the thought. At home, they fought constantly and had sex just as much. She swallowed bile at the thought of her weakness. No matter how he hurt and humiliated her, she shriveled up in pleasure when he touched her. When he kissed her. Even the smoldering, knowing looks made her tingle. Her life was hopeless.

Not for the first time, she wondered what her life was like back on the moon. She wondered if he had been the dashing hero everyone made him out to be. Was he the lover she dreamed he was now? And she wondered how she could find out. She slapped her forehead at her stupidity.

_Luna._

After tracking down the cat, she begged and pleaded for her memories of those days to be returned. Luna refused over and over again. She was adamant that the past was the past.

"What don't you want me to know?"

"You know everything we need to know."

"Maybe there is something in my memories that the history books left out."

"Serena-"

"Luna!" Serena said commandingly. "I order you, as the future queen of the moon to restore my memories." She had asked nicely but Luna was her guardian, advisor and subordinate. She hated pulling rank on the cat but she needed to know. She cat stiffened visibly then bowed her head.

"As you, your highness." She said stiffly. Her golden crescent lit up and shot a beam out connecting with Serena's own crescent. Immediately memories flooded her. She hadn't expected so much at one time. She closed her eyes and thought hard at what she wanted to see. Images of her and Darien swam up before her and she smiled. They were smiling, laughing and behaving like a normal couple should. She sough tout their private moments and her heart slammed heavily against her chest. Her eyes flew open and Luna had her head bowed respectfully. It was just like now. Nothing had changed. Darien – or Endymion – was the cold heartless bastard then as he was today.

"Luna?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Luna." She said again. Luna looked up at her. "W-What did you think of me and Darien back then?"

"From what I can remember, you were in love. Happy. Willing to die for each other." Serena realized then that nobody knew how unhappy she was then or now. She picked up the cat and apologized for the yelling thing.

"No need to apologize."

"No. In this time, you are not just my servant, you are my friend. My mother."

"Thank you." She said. "I need to get back to Artemis."

"I'll see you at the scout meeting." Serena said then left the cat standing there.

She sorted through her memories. She smiled at the good ones and frowned at the unhappy moments. She was satisfied with her recollections so far. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, she headed him.

The door swung open when she made to push the key in. He was angry but she didn't care.

"I said six." He ground out.

"So what?" she pushed past him and headed to the kitchen area for something warm to drink. Her hair was damp from the light rain that had started a while ago.

"As long as you live with me, you obey me." He persisted.

As she stirred the hot cocoa she looked up at him and said. "Then maybe I should move out."

"And go where? I support you. I send you to school." She decided not to tell him about the money she had saved, invested and hidden from him.

"I'll sleep in a cardboard box for all you care." She said them sipped some of the tea.

"Don't push me?" he said angrily.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Or have sex with me?" she said snidely.

"Maybe I should hit you."

"You just try you bastard. Just lay one had on me."

"Hiding behind you senshi? My generals can handle them."

His generals. She glared at him. They had been revived by him in their former state of mind. She wouldn't force her senshi to go up against the men they loved. Even if only one of them – Jadeite – truly loved his woman.

"I can take you myself, Tux-boy."

"Oh please. If I have to go by your fighting skills, I think I can manage you." She smiled. He didn't know how strong she really was. Nobody did. She didn't even know until she got her memories back. She'd need some practice but she could kill him right where he stood if her heart could take it.

"Then hit me, Darien. Show me how powerful the prince of Earth really is." He glared at her but did nothing. She blinked when four general appeared behind him and he glanced at them.

"You are troubled." Malachite said.

"Just really pissed off." Darien said. Serena smirked at him then annoyingly sipped her tea again.

"It seems someone needs some anger management." She looked at the four men before her. "Have a good evening, gentlemen." She said walked to the living room to watch some TV.

"How you put up with her, I don't know." Malachite said to Darien.

"I wonder myself."

"We do not need an alliance in this day and age. I say dump her." Nephrite said folding his arms across his chest.

"And mess with the timeline? I saw what would happen if I don't stay with Serena." He shivered. The devastation he had witnessed was something he would prevent even it meant living with the sniveling brat for the rest of his natural life. Unfortunately, it was a very, _very_ long time.

"Discipline her." Zoicite said.

"And have the senshi breathing down my neck?"

"We can handle our women." Malachite said making Darien glare at him.

"Maybe if you anger them and them alone. Hurt their precious Serena and they'd blow us all up."

"True." Jadeite said. "Rei has a temper that she says is mild in comparison to Serena's."

"Serena doesn't have a temper." Darien said smugly.

"Not with you." Malachite said.

"She makes me so mad." He said and the earth trembled slightly.

"Temper temper." Serena called to him. "It won't do to have you destroy the planet because you're having a hissy fit when I've been busting my ass to keep it alive." She switched off the TV and then slowly disappeared into the bedroom.

"Control her in the bedroom then." Nephrite said shrugging.

"Not a bad idea." He said. "You may go." He said dismissing them. They disappeared as quietly as they appeared.

"You embarrassed me in front of my generals." He said pushing her down on the bed roughly. She gasped. Darien had never forced her before. Honestly, there had been no need to. But tonight, she'd fight him tooth and nail.

"Don't do something you'll regret." She said as he straddled her, pushing the nightdress she had just put on up over her hips. She was calm. Maybe too calm.

"Shut up." He said quietly. Darkly. With a mighty heave, she shoved him backwards, off her and off the bed. She crawled to the other side of the bed and almost made it before her encircled her ankle and hauled back to him. He leaned down to cover her mouth but she turned her head and bit into his cheek. He yelled and reared back. She jumped up quickly and made it to the other side of the room.

"You stupid cow. You shouldn't have done that." He said touching the already bruising area.

"I'm gonna sleep at Lita's tonight." In a flash, she disappeared before his eyes and left him in shock.

"When the hell did she learn to do that?" he said deciding to get some ice for the bite. He'd heal by tomorrow evening. And then he'd make her pay.

Two days later, he still had the bruise and Serena still hadn't come home. He visited Lita and she was practically crackling with electricity.

"The only reason I'm not frying you nasty ass for what you tried to do to Serena is because she asked me not to. I suggest you leave here before I change my mind."

"You'd threaten your king, Lita?" he said smugly.

Lita laughed lightly. "My king? Please. You don't deserve her. I answer to her and her alone. I am not of your planet, Terran. I am Princess of Jupiter, subject to the moon."

"You will respect me."

"I will respect those who are respectable. You are a pitiable form of man. You degrade the very nature of your species. Now leave my home. And tell your dear general Nephrite he and his kind are no longer welcome in my presence."

"A bunch of emotional females. That's all you are. This universe will dies at your hand."

"Better ours than you tyrannical pond scum. Be very careful how you treat my princess, Endymion. Mayhap she surprise you." He turned on his heel angrily and left.

He tried Rei's house and got the same treatment except she singed his hair. She was always the most loyal to Serena. He noted that she didn't ban Jadeite from her home. She had sent him on his way with a word though. "It's a shame Jadeite has to answer to your sorry excuse for a man. Even more shameful he has to be associated with your kind." She spat at his feet.

Ami was a little more civilized but he hadn't even gotten in the door. When he arrived, she was arguing with Zoicite and he was wondering what he had done to make her angry. She shoved the much larger man out of her apartment into the chest of king and closed the door with a resounding slam.

"I get the feeling this is your fault." Zoicite said the left Darien to brood.

Mina was on a rampage when he got to her house. Almost every piece of glass had been shattered and Malachite was frowning heavily. "I suspect your little bunny paid Mina a visit."

"I guess."

"She tied to thrown me out of my own house."

"And you let her?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Is she still here?"

"She moved out. Much to my relief. She had move din without my consent."

"I see she deiced to leave a mark."

"I need to clean up. Let me know when you find her."

"Sure."

He found her at the park on the swing. "You miserable little whore." He whispered in her ear. She didn't jump like he expected.

"I'm only a whore in your bed." She said. "What is it you want?"

"Are you happy with making your senshi's life as miserable as yours?"

"I told them that my boyfriend tried to rape me and I fought back. If they kicked out their men, that's their decision." She stood and faced him then. Unexpectedly, a memory slammed to the front of her mind and she staggered. She hugged her abdomen as she saw in her mind's eye the sword piercing her then being ripped out savagely. She coughed up a little blood at the force of the memory.

"Serena!" she heard Darien yell. She shook her head when he tired to help.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Endymion yelled at Beryl. "You turned my generals against me."_

"_You turned against earth when you married the twit."_

"_An alliance was necessary!"_

"_But you don't love her!"_

"_Of course not! I love you, you stupid woman."_

"_Then why? Earth is powerful enough without the damned Lunarians."_

"_Beryl-"_

"_I will not play second fiddle to some brainless child." Serenity breathed heavily behind Endymion from the heavily bleeding wound. Her heart crumpled within at his words. Now she knew why he could never love her. She had hoped things would change but it was obvious she fought a battle already lost. His heart was not hers. It never would be. She shoved him aside and ran into the uplifted sword. It pierced her heart and she gasped in pain._

"_Be happy with him." She said sadly to Beryl. But Beryl wasn't looking at her. She was looking over her shoulder in despair. _

"_E-EEndymion! No!" she shoved ruthlessly at Serenity and dove for the falling body of her lover. "Please no. I didn't mean to-"_

"_I told you wait. I'd have come for you." He said weakly. Serenity was already dead. "I'm sorry."_

"Serena!" Darien yelled. She was bleeding and she hadn't been struck. He summoned his generals and they scouted the area fro whatever could have hurt Serena.

"Nothing." Malachite said. He was walking back toward Serena when the Senshi arrived, surround the bleeding princess.

"What the hell did you idiots do to her?" Rei shouted. Ami got busy analyzing her once she had her stretched out on the ground.

"She's not injured." Ami said confused. "What happened?"

"She just grabbed her stomach and started coughing up blood then she passed out." Darien said clinically.

"Her body-" Ami said reading her monitor. "It's dead but her mind in active. Very active. I don't understand." She was just about to check her pulse again when Serena inhaled sharply and coughed. "Sere!" Ami said.

"I'm fine." She said. She looked around and saw everybody looking worriedly at her. She figured it was more that they didn't know if it was a new enemy than being worried for her in the case of the Terrans.

"But-" Mina stared but her words were cut off when Darien touched Serena and she yelled angrily at him.

"Don't you touch me you animal."

"What did you do to her?" Rei said holding it against Darien's throat. Malachite returned the favour but Rei was pissed.

"Stand down, Malachite. I didn't do anything. Ask her yourself." Rei looked at Serena who was wiping the blood from her mouth.

"He's not lying. I was remembering something."

"And it caused this."

"Lunarians react to traumatic experiences in a frightening manner."

"What did you remember?" Ami said still checking Serena's vitals. Everything was back to normal.

"The end of the Moon Kingdom. The end of an era." She said glaring at Darien. She rose, the blood on her clothes immediately disappeared. "I know what caused Beryl to attack us." She said. "And I now know she'll do it again."

"When?"

"Its only a matter of time, Endymion." She said scathingly. "Soon she'll come back and try to claim what was hers all along."

"You're talking in riddles." Zoicite said.

"Time will explain all." Via her mind link, she said to her senshi _We need to see Pluto. Now._ They all nodded an in a flash, they were gone.

"We've been left out of the loop." Nephitre said staring at the spot where his Amazonian princess just stood.

"Time will tell." Darien repeated trying to figure out what she meant. What she knew. "We can't do anything for now. We'll meet once they return from wherever." They all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cold

Chapter 2: Cold

_It as a week before me and the girls returned from Pluto. She, following my orders, told me what I needed to know. I knew enough not to ask her what she couldn't say. My senshi were not privy to this information. It was for the best. I decided also it was best to wipe their memories of certain things. This I did with their permission. Pluto assisted in doing the same to Darien and his generals. The timeline needed to be kept pure. I knew what I needed to do in my life. How to do it was another thing all together._

"How was the visit to your mom?" Darien said.

"Refreshing." She said lowering her bags and accepting the hug he gave her. She didn't want to she had to. Soon she'd be back to wanting him like she always did. For now, she was repulsed by his connection to their enemy. A connection he'd soon know. His knowledge would cause a great war and then her reign would begin. For future up to that point was clear. Beyond that, she hoped she would be alive at the end of the day.

"I need to go away for a few days." He said. Serena knew what this was. He'd meet up with his former lover's reincarnation. They would have an affair. She would be awakened and Serena would be made to fight her again.

"Why?"

"I don't need to divulge my whole life to you, meatball head."

"Whatever. Take as long as you need, Endymion." He glared. He hated the damnable name but she insisted on calling him that when she wasn't particularly angry with him. Or when he used her nickname. He went back to packing his bag then when he accomplished this task, they sat down and had a quiet dinner.

"You really don't care where I'm going?"

"You make it sound like you're going off to meet some woman and have wild sex." She laughed. When he looked at her shocked, she played it up a little more. She already knew but she had a right to get angry. "Oh my gosh. That's it, isn't it? This is just too unreal. You treat me like crap and yet demand I be loyal but here you are planning to go off and have sex with some whore willing to spread her legs for you." She took up her plate stomped to the kitchen and threw it into the sink. It shattered. "Damn you Darien Shields. Damn you to hell. I hope she gives you a disease you miserable bastard." She flounced off to the room. Or at least she tired to. He had grabbed her by her small shoulders and made her face him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that and don't you dare talk about her like that."

"How dare you?!" she shoved hard but she might as well have pushed a wall. "You're going off to get laid by some disease ridden whore and I'm supposed to be quiet and calm? I'm supposed to watch as my boyfriend, my future husband goes off to…," she breathed. She had never cursed and wouldn't start now. "You know what? Go ahead. Go get laid. Don't expect to find me here when you come back." Even as she said it, she knew she wasn't supposed to but she had to. She couldn't stay here and wait for him to come back to her. She may have to marry him but she wasn't married yet. She could still break up with him no matter how inconsequential the action would be. She tore away from him and took up the bag she had just put down. She heard him slam out of the apartment and she nearly cried. She wondered what she had done to have been dealt such a raw deal in life. She'd done nothing but try to help people. And she was denied happiness with the one man she'd love for as long as she was alive.

She boarded a bus and left Juuban. She'd be back tomorrow but she needed the aimless wondering to clear her mind.

Darien returned to find her truly gone. Growling, he shouldered his bag and left to find her. He didn't think he would have found anybody that made him ache physically when he looked at them. He never thought he'd find a woman who affected him as much as Serena had in that department. He wouldn't be an idiot and deny just how much Serena turned him on. She was a beauty rarely found. To here Luna say it, not even Selene or Serena's mother on the moon were as beautiful as her. He believed. She consumed him. And yet he couldn't find one drop of love for her in him.

"Darien?"

"Beryl." He said.

"I can't believe you're actually here." He looked down at her. Beryl. Their enemy. He had found himself strangely attracted to her. In addition to that, the love he had wanted to give to Serena, but found it impossible, reached out to her.

"I said I'd come." She didn't have her memories of being the evil tyrant that had tormented them for the past years. As far as he knew, she might not even know she lived this other life. Or maybe he was in denial. Maybe he just wanted to believe that she was good. What he knew for sure was that she wasn't faking what she felt for him. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Let's go inside." She said shyly. She pulled him in and the door closed on their affair. No one would know of his indiscretion. At least not for now. All things hidden eventually come to light.

Serena watched the trees passing and she longed to be part of the carefree nature that surrounded her. She shuddered when the world before seemed to get brighter. She knew what that meant. She shut her eyes and tired not to cry. He was happily in the arms of the woman he loved and the earth rejoiced in their union because he was happy. Then something impressive happened. Apparently she had been on the earth long enough to become part of it. Suddenly her wish of being part of nature – this nature – became a stinging regret. She felt his pleasure and hurriedly tried to sever the link. The bus thankfully stopped and she alighted quickly. The earth trembled beneath her sensitive feet. She ran into the tree line not far from the bus stop, longing for seclusion. The link would not be broken. Her chest tightened in grief at the pleasure he was feeling. The pleasure she couldn't give him. She cried out and the heavens shook. Darkness enfolded her as the sun sunk below the horizon. The moon claimed its place.

Nothing had prepared her for the pain she felt. Knowing about it before and not being able to stop it made her feel even emptier. She knew without a doubt now that he was not hers. She pulled at her hair and cried out again in agony. The moon shook in the sky. The earth shuddered in response. Rain burst from the clouds. Lightning flashed and the resounding clap of thunder forced a squeal from her lips. She clutched at her chest in despair. She could feel her heart breaking. She could feel the distress that her dilemma was causing the earth. Earthquakes, floods, tornadoes… the earth was in pain and she could do nothing to stop it.

"You feel it?" Rei said holding Jadeite's hand close to her heart.

"The earth cries." He said. "The fires beneath call to me."

"They call to me too and I fear what they ask." She said throwing herself into his arms.

"They will destroy each other." Jadeite said.

"No. _He_ will destroy her." She looked at Jadeite. "No matter how much love we have between us, the love she has for that man is incomparable. She is dying inside."

"How do we stop this?"

"We can do nothing. This is her battle." Rei cried into Jadeites neck at her helplessness.

"Ami!" Zoicite yelled at the blue-haired girl in the sky. They hovered over the Pacific ocean. Her eyes were a pale blue as the water swirled around her. "Stop!"

"He kills her." She said sadly. Her voice was mixed with another's and he wondered who. "I must protect her. I must kill the one who harms her."

"You're killing innocent people." He yelled above the howling winds. She had conjured up a storm of immense proportions and it was wreaking havoc over a large portion of the planet.

"His foolish heart kills an innocent. He-" she looked at him, her eyes their normal calm blue. "This has to stop. You must find him and stop him. If she dies, she'll take this whole galaxy with her."

"How will she die?"

"Find him." She said before her eyes bled to the cold blue it was before. The storm raged fiercely.

Nephrite struggled to hold Lita but the jolts of electricity that coursed through his body were wearing him out. He knew the senshi were powerful but this was ridiculous. "He must die. You must all die." She said angrily.

"No. Lita, innocent people are dying because of this."

"Your king. He causes these deaths. He betrays innocent blood. Innocent love. She suffers and so do we." She called lightning to her and cars exploded. People died. He was at a loss. "It's not supposed to happen like this, Nephrite. She doesn't know how to make it stop. Only he can stop her now. Find him."

Malachite chased after Mina as she flew through the sky. The earth crumbled at her passing. "Minaaaaaaa!" he yelled. She stopped and faced him. "Is this how the goddess of love treats innocent people?"

"I defend love. Love suffers now."

"Whose love?" he said angrily. He watched as golden tears fell from her eyes. They fell and shattered the ground like bombs.

"Don't you know my love? Don't you see how he kills her with each passing second?" More tears fell. He noted her endearment of him.

"How do I stop him?"

"It won't stop. It's too late. She's dying and so must the earth that hated her."

"No!" He needed to find Darien and fast. But the prince had gone into hiding. The princess as well.

Alone in their bliss, they were enveloped, unaware of the chaos that raged. The earth cried but is prince was negligent. One week. He had one week with his beautiful Beryl. _ The world be damned._ He thought not realizing how right he was.

Far across the galaxy and queen looked on. "Her fate is tied to mine. If she dies, I die." She woman said. "We cannot allow it. Save her my stars." In a flash they were gone, making their way to the earth.

Zoicite watched helplessly as Ami struggled against the compulsion to destroy the earth. Two days had passed and many people died. Many more struggled to survive. The sun was setting on another day and with the rise of the moon, the earth shuddered greatly. The more she fought, the more powerful the storm became. "Zoicite." She whispered in that layered voice he'd come to realize was the overlapping of the senshi. "Find him."

"I can't find Darien. I don't know where the idiot ran off to."

Ami shook her head furiously as if trying to say something else but the only words she uttered were "Find him."

"I don't know where to look."

"Then you all will die." She said sadly. The storm raged on.

"Mom." Shingo said worriedly. "Where are they? Why aren't they helping?" He stared at the news reporter.

_Scientists are unable to explain the sudden change in orbit of the moon. They know only that there was a quake large enough to shake the entire mass of the moon which might have shaken its orbit. The moon orbits closer to earth than earth can manage._

The male anchor said. He turned over to his female counterpart.

_People in the streets are wondering where the famed senshi are? They wonder where are super heroes who have saved us more times that we wish to count. Already, deaths around the world are in the millions, injuries are infinite. Three days have passed now and we wonder, can earth take anymore?_

Shingo hit the mute button and looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"She's in trouble, Shingo."

"Sere?"

"She's dying. I need to go to her."

"I'll come with you. Where is she?"

"No. I'll go alone." She said but Shingo frowned when she just walked to the sofa and stretched out. "I'll be back, Shingo. Don't touch me for a while." She said then she got really quiet. Shingo knew enough to not disobey his mother. Ever since he found out about his sister's secret life, he wasn't surprised at anything that happened. Worried, maybe, but not surprised.

"Serenity?" she heard the quiet voice calling to her. "My poor baby girl."

"Mom." She said pain etched into every letter of the small word.

"I'm here." Serenity touched her daughter's face and almost cried at the pain that emanated from her being.

"I didn't-think it would hurt this much."

"Can't you forget him? Find someone else to love?"

"No more than I could forget how to breathe." She said on a shaky, painful breath.

"You know where he is?" her mother asked.

"I can't interfere. This must be."

"This? This death and devastation must be?"

"I don't know. I know only that he must be happy with her. Not me. Maybe it is my time to die. I had to die the last time so he could be with her. It didn't turn out so good."

"The last time."

"You didn't know either? Love extends to even this time. I love him enough to let him but time won't let me let him go. I tried to let him go back then and he died for it. I let him go to her now and now I die. Everyone here will die because of my love. Because I love and am not loved!" she cried out. "I tried to be strong to make it look like I know what I was doing. But I'm not strong enough. The love I have for him consumes me and debilitates my ability to live without. He doesn't love me. He never will and my hear breaks physically for my love."

"My poor girl."

"It's almost time." Her throat tightened just as her mother disappeared with panic in her eyes.

His time with Beryl was over and it was time for him to go back to Serena. His intended. Beryl was asleep. He buttoned his shirt and then walked out into the world.

"What the hell-" he exclaimed. It was a disaster. Miraculously, Beryl's home was untouched. "Malachite!" he said transporting himself away from the house.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Malachite growled. "Earth has been dying while you squirreled away doing earth knows what."

"What's been going on?"

"Can't you feel her?" Malachite said shuddering.

"Serena." He said angrily. "What the hell does she think she's doing?"

"According to Mina, one of the women currently tearing up the Earth, she's hidden away dying of a broken heart."

"Broken? We didn't break up. How can she-" the scream that rent the air was heard by even Malachite.

"You need to find her and stop her. One week is almost up. I feel this may end the world if we don't-" Darien was already gone. He was scouring the earth and a speed he didn't know he had.

Hidden by trees she struggled to breathe her last breaths. "M-may-be" she inhaled deeply. "I'll come back-" another deep breath "and I'll have someone who loves me as much as I love them." She said as her breath slid out and she had no energy, no desire to inhale again.

"My lady." A soft, melodious voice said. Warm hands lifted her and drew her close to a solid form. "I cannot allow one so beautiful to die from a broken heart."

"Who-"

"SShhhh. Save your energy. Live."

"Why?" she wheezed out.

"For love." The voice said simply.

"No love-" she paused. "for me." She added.

"Then I shall show you love." Tender, giving lips touched hers and she followed. Her soul that craved the emptiness of death clamored now after the tender caress.

"More." She said.

"Not tonight. I need to get you home."

"I have no home." He voice was a bit stronger but she breathed unevenly.

"Your mother and brother have a warm bed waiting for you. My brothers will see to the repair of this earth. It won't be much but not all lives will be lost this time around."

"They died because of me."

"Hush now. You are home. Sleep well, my lady." She felt the kiss on her forehead and then heard the doorbell.

"Your name."

"Seiya."

"Seiya." She whispered then welcomed the bliss of sleep.

Shingo mopped his sisters forehead as the fever scalded her. "Come on sis, you gotta pull through."

"Shingo." She whispered. "Get Rei. Get Rei." She said fervently then slipped back into her delirium. Shingo wiped sweat off her face then ran off to dial the shrine.

"Hello?" Rei said tears evident in her voice. She was worried. No one had seen or heard from Serena. Darien couldn't find her and her fellow senshi were in bad shape.

"Rei?"

"Shingo?"

"Sis needs you. She told me to call you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She ran out to the courtyard where Jadeite was speaking to Darien. "Jadeite!"

"What is it?"

"I know where she is."

"Where?!" Darien demanded suddenly grabbing her. If he didn't know before, he knew then never to touch her again. His hands continued to sizzle even after he pulled away.

"She's at home. I can't believe I didn't try there. I didn't want o worry her mother but she's there. And she needs me."

"We'll come with you."

"Putting aside the fact that I hate him," she said referring to Darien. "It wouldn't be in Serena's best interest to have him close to her after all this. He did break her heart."

At Serena's house, Rei worked hard to heal her. "It'll take some time for the strain on her body to heal." She said to Shingo.

"Why did this happen?" he asked. Rei looked up at him then back to Serena.

"When she wakes up, she'll tell you if she wants to. It's not my place." She sighed heavily. "I need to go see the others."

"How nothing happened to you Rei?" Shingo said.

"I had Jadeite with me."

"But-"

"I need to go. I'll see you later when I come back." She left the room then the house.

Darien paced back and forth. He didn't like to be in the dark about things that concerned him. "Prince Darien?"

"Who are you?" he said sizing up the man who had titled him. "Are you an enemy?"

"I think with your recent _actions_ it would be more appropriate to call _you_ and enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You betrayed the moon and hence the earth has betrayed the universe."

"What do you want?" Darien asked cautiously.

"Only to let you know that it is only because of my queen that the Senshi and Sailor Moon, along with this miserable planet are still alive." Before Darien could speak he added. "We gave you that vision so you could prevent the death of many innocent people but you chose to be selfish. Tread carefully when it comes to Serena. She is not like any Lunarian that has lived or will ever live." With that, he disappeared.

Darien stared hard at the spot where the man stood. He still didn't know who the man was but he obviously knew more about what was going on than Darien was comfortable with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 cold

Chapter 3 cold

A month later, Serena and her friends were fully recovered. "I can't wait to get a strawberry chocolate shake!" she exclaimed to Ami and the others.

"Sere, you're supposed to eat healthy foods." Ami chided.

"I need sugar. And I know you want it too." Ami didn't respond and everybody knew that Serena had spoken the truth. Ami would rather be silent than tell a lie to get herself out of something. She'd rather be silent than let people know she had a weakness for sugar like every one of the other senshi. "To the Arcade."

"But Sere, Darien might be there." Mina said worriedly.

"So? He lives in this town. I can't avoid him indefinitely." She argued. "Besides, I need sugar."

"Then to the Arcade." Mina cheered. Ami and Lita chuckled.

When they got there, Rei was necking in a corner with Jadeite and Andrew was busy cleaning a glass. He looked up and a smile split his face. "Serena!" he called waving from behind the counter. Serena made a beeline for him and launched her small body over the counter. Luckily he had put away the glass.

"I've missed you so much." she said happily.

"It hasn't been the same without you and Darien's bickering." He laughed.

"Well, I'm back but the bickering is not." She laughed.

"I know. You and Darien have gotten really mushy." He mock complained.

"On the contrary. Darien and I aren't speaking not each other."

"What did that idiot do now?" Andrew asked.

"You'll have to ask him when you see him. Right now, I'd really love a strawberry chocolate shake. Extra sweet." She said.

"The usual for everybody else?" he said nodding to the girls who had interrupted Rei's session with Jadeite.

"Of course. I'll take it to them."

"Nah. You go sit with them and I'll take it to you." He looked out the window. "Bedsides, Darien just pulled up and we both know where he's heading." Serena looked behind her to see the shock of black hair as he rose from the car. She inhaled sharply then turned away.

"I think I'll go sit over there." She said her voice shaking nervously.

"Are you okay, Sere?" Andrew asked worriedly. Serena lifted a hand to her chest.

"I'll be fine. I've just been out of commission for a while. I might have over-extended myself."

"Well, go sit and rest. I can't have my favourite person passing out in my Arcade." He smiled. Serena quickly ensconced herself to the booth where Jadeite and her friends sat laughing.

"I'll admit, when Rei told us she was still seeing you, we were a bit upset." Lita was saying to Jadeite. "But I can see she has you whipped."

"Guys, don't tease him." Rei said but she was fighting the urge to laugh. Jadeite was glaring at her.

"At least one person in this group has romance in their lives." Serena said. "Andrew will be here with our snacks." She added quickly so that the depression-laden statement wouldn't dampen the mood.

Darien took his seat at the counter and Andrew handed him his regular cup of coffee. "Haven't seen you in a while." Andrew said.

Darien looked up at his first and, up until recently, only friend. "Been a little busy."

"Too busy for a friend? I guess this meant keeping Serena away too?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess it doesn't mean anything now. Serena just told me you and her are over."

"Maybe she hasn't gotten her senses back yet. We didn't break up."

"So is that why she's sitting over there avoiding you?" Darien jerked his head in the direction Andrew pointed and almost growled.

"We had a little argument." He said.

Andrew snorted. "Serena adores you. I hardly think she'd break up with you because of a 'little argument'. My guess is you did something idiotic."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I didn't do anything to her."

"I told when you started dating not to hurt her. And you did. I hope that she doesn't forgive you." Andrew said.

"I thought you were my friend." Darien said smirking.

"I am but Serena was always too good for you." Andrew laughed. He looked up when three men walked in. They walked to Darien and took seat flanking him. "Can I get you something?"

"Coffee." They said simultaneously. While Andrew got the beverages, Darien looked at them.

"What's going on?"

"We have nothing to do, you know." Nephrite said. "We're in your service. Your boring service." He said and Zoicite snickered.

"Go play with the girls." Darien said. They all looked at him as if he was mental then took the drinks Andrew placed before them.

"I'm Andrew. You new here?" he said amicably.

Darien answered for them. "These are friends of mine. Malachite, Nephrite and Zoicite." He said pointing to each. "That over there is Jadeite."

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling. He looked at Darien then said. "With all that happened a month ago I've realized how precious life is. You obviously found the time to piss Serena off."

"Is this going somewhere, Andrew?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask Mina out." Darien choked on his coffee and Malachite nearly spilled his when it slipped from his hand.

"Are you serious?" Nephrite and Zoicite were snickering to themselves.

"Yeah. I've always liked her but I was never as brave as you to publicly rob the cradle."

"I don't know-" Darien said while trying to calm Malachite mentally.

"You know what? I'm gonna do it now." With that, Andrew walked over to the booth and asked Mina out. Darien and his three ostracized generals watched as Mina accepted gleefully then smirked evilly at Malachite. The others at the booth were trying hard to contain their laughter, except for Serena. When Andrew left, she made sure to warn Mina.

"Mina?"

"Yeah, Sere?"

"If you're doing this to make that idiot jealous, don't."

"Give me some credit, Sere. I'll admit, it's a bonus but I honestly like Andrew. I have for a long time. I juts never had the nerve to go up to him before." She looked at the handsome man as he served another customer with his dazzling smile. "I'll honestly give this a shot. I tired with that ice block and it didn't work. I'll probably never get him out of my system completely but I'll give Andrew a fair shot. I'm just sorry you don't have an option in who you marry." Mina said.

"I'm glad that you all have a choice." Serena said.

"You know, Serena's right. We do have a choice. I think I'll call Greg." Ami said. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I have no one to call." Lita said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." Serena comfortingly then went back to sipping on her shake.

At the bar, Darien was busy trying to keep Malachite from strangling Andrew. "He doesn't know." He was saying. "Besides, it's not like you're in love with Mina. Are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Love is a silly emotion made up by women to enslave men. She is my fiancé. She is not allowed to date other men."

"She would see it differently." Nephrite said. "At least Lita has enough sense not to do that."

"Ami as well." Zoicite said.

"Calm down, Malachite. Plus, if you kill Andrew, I'll kill you." He said and meant it. Malachite might have been his best friend long ago but Andrew was his best friend now.

"Hmmm." Malachite said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Serena." He said.

"Would you like some defense?" Nephrite asked with a slight trace of humour.

"Oh shut up." Darien said then walked over.

Serena knew he was coming over before she even looked up. She knew even before Lita nudged her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead. Even though I don't see the point." She said.

"Privately."

"She's not going anywhere with you, Darien." Lita said cracking her knuckles.

"It's fine." Serena said calmly. "I'll go with him. I can call you if I need you." Lita didn't shift her gaze from Darien but she nodded to show she heard Serena.

"We should talk about what happened to you." He said once they were outside.

"Why?" she said playing with her hair.

"I need to understand what happened. Plus we need to talk about a possible new enemy."

"I don't wanna talk about what happened." She said calmly.

"Well I do. Plus, why does Andrew think we broke up?"

"You think I'd stay with you after you cheated on me?"

"You didn't exactly try to stop me." He said folding his arms.

"I should have to, Darien." She shrugged dismissively.

"I need to know why my planet was almost destroyed."

"_Our_ planet was almost destroyed because I dared to love a jackass. I dared to love someone who couldn't love. So much so that when I was exposed to the pleasure, the fulfillment that he got from being with someone else, my heart literally broke. The moon exacted revenge."

"What do you mean exposed to the pleasure-" Serena laughed cutting him off.

"I have always wished to be apart of you. To feel you in my every waking breath in hopes that you would feel me. I regret it now. I can feel what you feel when you feel and it sickens me. It hurts me." She looked up at him now. "You will never know what it feels like to love and not be loved in return. And this expose on the cruelty of fate when it comes to who I love will change nothing. I still have to marry you. I still have to live a life without love. I have to live knowing that you could leave to see her and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I just hope the next time it happens; I'm strong enough to spare the lives of those who have nothing to do with what goes on between us."

"You mean to tell me, you almost destroyed this planet because I broke your damn heart?" she slapped him suddenly.

"You know nothing about what happened to me. I almost died and with my fleeting breath, I tried to save this planet. I tried so hard to make sure everyone I loved was safe. It seems you were included." She said sickly. "I was not strong enough to stop the goddess of the moon from trying to save her poor broken child. Maybe I shouldn't have tired so hard to save this damn planet. It has done nothing, _nothing_ but cause me grief in this life and my last."

"What do you remember about our past life?" he almost yelled.

"Everything. Even to my dying breath. Even as it replayed in my mind, I wished my mother had not used her energy to save you."

"Was that what you were-" he inhaled.

"Know this, Endymion," she said straightening to regal height. "Have your fill of your precious Beryl while you can because I won't sacrifice myself for your happiness ever again. I am going to kill her. I'm going to squeeze the life out of her with my bare hands if I have to. If you try to stop me, I won't hesitate to kill you too."

"You vindictive bitch-"

"You have no right to call me anything but patient. Even cursed to have the likes of you plaguing me because I have done nothing but love you since I met you. I wish I could hate you. I'd give up my powers just so I could die hating you. But I'm not so favored by the fates. I'm cursed to love you for all my lifetimes. The only twisted pleasure I get out of this is that, you can't be with you precious Beryl once we're married."

"What makes you so sure?" he said challenging her.

"You'll never know the extent of my powers, Endymion. Never. But I will tell you this, things must happen for balance to remain in this world. Go against them and the scale tilts. Someone must create the balance. My role in this drama is to make sure this balance is kept." She inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly. "Run along and enjoy your concubine." She spun around and went back to her friends. Darien followed a dark mood evident on his face.

"Keep an eye on them. I'm going to be out of contact for a while." He said to his generals. "Inform Jadeite." With that he left to find Beryl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Cold

Chapter 4 Cold

_My life is a drama that I wish I hadn't lived. I had sent the keeper of my heart off into the welcome arms of his girlfriend. Many of you currently reading might think I was off my rockers. Right? I had every right to bind his sorry ass to me. He was my betrothed. Our marriage was the only thing capable of saving the world. But, what woman would want to hold on to a man that didn't lover her? If such a woman existed, I was not her apprentice. I deserved one speck of love even if the fates decided I wasn't deserving… To hell with the fates. I was going to wrangle even the tiniest breath of love for myself and use it to sustain myself while I lived a life I without it._

She shook her head at the overwhelming dizziness. Ever since she'd laid eyes on Darien, she'd have these spells that only got worse after their week together. She had a sense of darkness that did nothing for her mood. Her dark mood quickly became homicidal – in her eyes – whenever she thought of the girlfriend that Darien had to go back to. When it got to this point, she severely scolded herself and tried to focus on something relaxing. This, however, became increasingly diffiucult. Darien was a rare find even if he _was_ cheating on his girlfriend. She sensed that it took a lot out of him to come to see her. She jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Darien!" she said in surprise.

"Hey." He said moving past her into her house.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"My girlfriend broke up with me." He said. Her eyebrow shot up at his honesty. Most guys wouldn't admit that their girlfriend dumped them. She put it down to a slip of the tongue.

"I would say I'm sorry to hear it but given my involvement in this, it would be a lie." She took a seat beside him. "Not to be callous but does this mean we can be together?"

"Even if we didn't break up, you are a part of my life." He said head cradled in his hands.

"Then why so glum? From what you tell me, you never really loved her." Beryl said logically.

"I don't but-" he sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter. I need some cheering up and you are just the person to do that." He said smiling at her.

"Well then, we'll start of with sustenance then vigorous exercise."

Serena fisted her hands painfully and tried to clamp down on the pain threatening to rip through her rib-cage. "You okay Sere?"

"Yeah, just some left over twinges." She lied. What she felt was anything but leftover. At the moment, she was fighting the urge to have Jupiter call down a bolt of lightning on Beryl's house. Thought Jupiter would have no idea who she was electrocuting. She looked at Lita and said person raised an eyebrow. Serena shrugged helplessly and Lita nodded. Serena sipped her dwindling shake and was grateful that the cold treat relieved some of the tension in her chest if only for a second. When it was finished, she was pleased to find Andrew at her side with another one. She smiled gratefully and continued eating while the girls chattered happily around her. The door chimed signaling the entrance of more customers and Serena looked over. Three men walked in and Serena was immediately anxious. An emotion not lost on her companions. She also realized that her chest pains had disappeared. When the men looked in her direction, a solid mass lodged in her throat.

"Who's the hunk?" Lita said fanning herself mildly.

"Which one?" Ami said uncharacteristically. The girls looked at her slightly surprised but questions were avoided because the men approached them.

"My lady." The ebony-haired Adonis said. Serena was acutely aware of the increase in her heartbeat. The sound thundered through her and she hoped that no one could her it. Thankfully, she was not blushing. She swallowed nervously.

"D-D-Do we know you?" she asked appalled at her stutter. He smiled graciously.

"How rude of me. It has been a month since our strange introduction. Given the circumstances under which we met, it is even more unlikely that you remember."

"Enough with the speech. Just tell her who we are." The other dark-haired man said.

"Right. I'm Seiya. These are my brothers Taiki and Yaten." He said.

"Seiya?" she bit at her lips in concentration. She jumped up in excitement after moment of silence. "Seiya!" she said. "Guys, this is the guy that saved our lives." She said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't tell you guys." She invited the brothers to sit down and she told the girls what happened in what seemed to be one breath.

"Well, I should say thanks for saving our planet and our girls." Jadeite said.

"No thanks is necessary. It is a pleasure to serve the moon kingdom."

"There is no more moon kingdom." Serena said.

"On the contrary." He said pinning her with his intense stare. "As long as there is a queen, there is a kingdom. And you are very much alive." He said. He growled when the brother, now identified as Taiki slapped him over the head.

"Stop flirting with the princess, idiot."

"I didn-"

"Seiya, don't deny it." Yaten said. "You're flirting with the princess. I will not tolerate you two getting into an argument in front of new people. We have enough trouble keeping friends."

"You're such a kill-joy." Seiya said. "I'll stop flirting. For now." He added to appease his brothers. Serena blushed under the attention. Ami cleared her throat to break the silence.

"It was nice meeting all of you but I'm afraid I must go. We'll talk again, I hope." She said in that polite voice.

"Of course." Seiya said. They waited while Ami departed then Taiki decided to break the silence with a bit of flirting on his own.

"Now, I would like to ask the princess' permission to escort one of her senshi to dinner." Serena smirked at him.

"And you think one of my senshi would want to go out with you?"

"Oh absolutely."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because at the moment I find my thigh under the most delightful pressure." He said smiling.

"Lita!" Serena gasped.

"Give me a break Sere. I see what I want and I take it."

"Much like you did to um-" Jadeite started but stopped when Lita glared at him.

"Well, it seems she's already given you permission." Serena said a light blush on her face. She was old enough to know about sexual advances and non-virginal enough to accept it. And yet, she couldn't stop the insistent blushing she had. Darien, the cruel bastard, always teased her about it. Earlier it had seemed like teasing but now she detested it. Well-not exactly. Not at all. She didn't detest it at all. She just hated that the teasing had no love. It had no affection. She felt the depression settling in on her. Almost as suddenly as it started, it was cut short. She felt the heat of his hand as it covered hers and she remembered the warm lips that had pulled her from the dark despair that had been ripping her apart for seven days. She had deliberately left this tidbit out of her rhetoric earlier. And for good reasons. That was her private moment. She smiled at him and he nodded his understanding.

Soon, Rei and Jadeite were excusing themselves and Serena was left with Mina, Yaten and Seiya. Yaten seemed very quiet but kept throwing glances at Mina.

"Yaten?" Serena said softly in a mischievous voice.

"Princess?" he said suspicion in his voice.

"Why do I get the feeling you like my head senshi?" Yaten paled as quickly and to the same degree as Mina coloured.

"Serena!" she ground out and pinched her friend.

"Ow!" Serena slapped her on her arm then stuck out her tongue at her.

"Pay her no mind, Yaten. She knows I'm not available."

"Hardly a concern of mine, princess." He said charmingly. "Whoever has thought to tie himself to you will have to fend for himself." He said smiling. Mina looked at him in shock.

"Serena, do something." She said inching away from the stoic man.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I can't help wanting to stick it to that asshole Malachite." Serena said.

"I wouldn't use Yaten or Andrew like that." Mina said smiling at Yaten who smiled right back.

"Malachite? You mean head of the legendary generals of earth?"

"The same." Mina said with barely restrained anger.

"The goddess of beauty and love allowed herself to be associated with a pompous asshole?"

"I take it you know him?" Serena said.

"We've met in the past. It wasn't pleasant. Especially when it came to Princess Venus' attention and affection." He said running a finger down Mina's bare arm. Said person shivered in response.

"Yes. My brother and Malachite have an ongoing rivalry. In fact, if you look at him now, you will see his murderous glance." All of them turned to look at said General who was indeed glaring at the pair.

"Well, this will be interesting." Serena said. "I'll have to find a new girlfriend for Andrew. I don't want him caught up in this."

"I deserve my date with him, Sere."

"You'll get it but you do know that these two fighting over you will put him in unnecessary danger."

"But-"

"He'll have his fair chance. I can't exactly conjure up a girl." Serena said. "Anyway, I think I should go home and get some rest. Almost dying takes a toll on a body."

"I'll escort you home." Seiya said standing and helping her up.

"You don't need to." Serena said not sure she wanted to be lone with him just yet.

"But it would be my pleasure and I insist." She nodded and allowed him to lead her out.

Darien was driving back to his apartment when he saw Serena walking in the direction of her home with someone. He slowed down, looked at the tall man, and recognized him as the man that had appeared to him the other day. He sunk the accelerator and sped home. He sat in his car outside his apartment building for a few minutes before restarting the car and speeding to Serena's home. He got there just in time to see Serena being enveloped into the man's arms and her face obstructed as he kissed her. He skidded to a halt and bolted out of the car. Serena noticed him immediately.

"Darien?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Serena said placing herself between Seiya and Darien.

"As the future queen and my future wife, I think you should conduct yourself in a less whore-like manner." He had expected a slap for the comment but he didn't expect the full force of a punch.

"Why you egotistical bastard. You go off and hump your damn slut and dare to call me a whore when all I did was kiss Seiya. If anybody is the whore, its you, Endymion." She stepped forward, her height suddenly intimidating to him. He'd seen Serena angry but this was something else. "Damn you to hell, Endymion. I wish I had never met you. Now leave me the hell alone."

"I will not." He said and grabbed her hand. A jolt of energy traveled through him and he was forced to release her. "What the hell-" Serena moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked worriedly.

"Darkness." She said in a breathy whisper. "It's in her. She put it in you." She hugged herself and leaned into Seiya. "Stay away from me. I'd advise you to stay away from all of my senshi. I'll not have darkness corrupting my ranks. That includes Jadeite."

"Jadeite is my general."

"And he is romantically involved with my senshi. Do not force my hand, Prince Endymion." She said then allowed Seiya to lead her into the house leaving Darien staring at the closed door.

Darien had been less than thrilled at Serena's dismissal of him. But what was really bugging him, were her words. _"Darkness_._"_ She had said. Was the darkness in Beryl reawakening? Was there no way that he could stop this?

"Dammit! Why did you send me back here if I can't save the woman I love?"

"And who is it that you love?" Darien turned sharply to see Zoicite sitting comfortably with a book in his hand.

"What does it matter? She is going to die. I don't understand any of this."

"Maybe it is her fate to die." Zoicite replied without looking up from his book.

"Why? Why is it her fate to die and for me to be stuck with the whiny princess of the moon?"

"Maybe you are supposed to love Serena." Zoicite said calmly. "Just like how we, your generals are supposed to love her senshi."

"And yet, I find myself hating the brat and all are exasperated with her senshi."

"Not all of us. Jadeite seems to be very much in love with the War Princess." He said. "I, however, find it reprehensible to be attached to that mouse of a woman. The only quality I admire in her is her love for books, and culture and education."

"Though I don't personally like any of her senshi, I would have preferred to be fated to any of the others that the damned Lunarian."

"She isn't so bad, Darien. Be reasonable. What has she done to deserve your very hatred? She has done nothing but save you on countless occasions. She has literally brought you back to life. She even restored your faithful generals to you." Zoicite said.

"All this is true." Darien conceded. "But it is her existence that prevents me from being with the one I love."

"I would really love to know who this woman is. Who is it that has made you so resentful of a child who has done nothing but love you?"

"You really wanna know?" Darien asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Zoicite closed his book and leaned forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Cold

Chapter 5 Cold

To say his generals were shocked was too weak a word. They all stood staring at him after his announcement. Malachite opened his mouth many times but nothing came out. Zoicite had closed his eyes and was very near hyperventilating. Nephrite was just really quiet and stilled. In fact, Darien didn't think he was breathing at all. Jadeite's eyes were red with fury. Blood had flooded his skin and he was gritting his teeth. Darien waited.

"Darien, you idiot!" Jadeitie said. He knew Darien was his prince but he was his friend first and right now he wanted to throttle the son of a bitch.

"Clam down-"

"You did not just tell me to calm down." Jadeite said pacing. "You are literally sleeping with the enemy. You-you-" a sudden thought hit him. He groaned painfully then angrily. When he spoke, his words were low and dangerous. "Answer me this."

"What?"

"That week when Serena very nearly tore this planet apart, where were you?" All his generals looked at him in surprise. They had doubt in their eyes for a mere second before it hit home for them.

"It's not true." Nephrite said. "You were not having sex with Beryl while our damn planet was being ripped to shreds by the elements." Darien didn't answer. In fact, he was getting pretty angry. Who did they think they were? He was the king of this planet and they had not right to question his actions whatsoever.

"Dear god. Rei kept saying Serena's heart was broken but I didn't understand. I couldn't understand how a broken heart could destroy a planet. In fact, I still don't but at least I know now why her heart was broken."

"I do not have to answer to you, Jadeite." Darien said angrily, a warning in his words.

"Fine." Jadeite said. "But I will not be a traitor to my own damn planet. Beryl destroyed me once and I will not allow it happen again. You can find yourself another general to boss around because I hereby resign. My fealty is to the planet of Mars." With that he was gone.

His remaining general took seats slowly and silently. They were not as hasty as Jadeite to swear fealty to another throne. In fact, they all knew that Jadeite was just really angry. Darien would welcome him back when things cooled down. _If_ things cooled down.

"Do you three wish to do the same?"

"No." They all said.

"We will serve you. No matter what." Malachite said.

"Don't be too hard on him." Nephrite said. "You know , Jed. He's a hothead."

Darien sighed. "I know. It is for the best though. Because Beryl is coming into her powers and I've already felt the recourse of having associated with her."

"So does this mean you'll stop seeing her?"

"I have to. I'll rip my own heart out to save this planet. I have to let her go."

"And you will marry the princess?" Zoicite said. Darien didn't get to answer. He felt the knowing pull of Sailor Moon's transformation. He knew the others felt it too.

"I think we're being summoned." Nephrite said. They all transported themselves to the power influx they had felt. What they saw was horrific.

Darien had never felt more sickened in his life. Lifeless bodies littered the park and in the midst of all the carnage stood Beryl. Her claw-like hands were wrapped around the delicate neck of the moon princess. Her senshi and Jadeite were all unconscious.

"You said you'd stay with me not matter what." He once smooth melodic voice was low and raspy. Her once dark, red hair was now an obnoxious shade. Like burnt red. Her soulful eyes held nothing but malice.

"Beryl, put her down."

"No." She said and her fingers tightened around the unconscious woman's neck. "If she's dead, you can be mine."

"Don't do this, Beryl." Darien pleaded. "I'll go with you if you just let her go." He knew that earlier he had wished Serena dead but he didn't want her blood on his conscience.

"You're lying." She whispered. She squeezed and Serena gasped to life. She wriggled helplessly then when she looked over at Darien she just stopped.

"T-T-Tuxedo Mask." She whispered. "Don't do it. Let her kill me."

"Are you mad?" Nephrite yelled. "Get rid of Beryl." While the group was being indecisive, Serena was slowly running out of oxygen.

Darien didn't know what to do. Beryl was his love. Serena was the object of his hatred. Darien was startled by Malachite shouting at him.

"Will you make up your mind?" his friend said. Malachite was giving him a choice the others were not. But he knew there was no way to save Beryl. He had a responsibility to save the damn princess. He growled and Serena decided, he saw to make the choice for him. She grabbed Beryl's hand and with a burst of pure, hot energy, she freed herself from the death grip. She coughed then glared at both Darien and Beryl.

"Go away, you hag." Serena said. "I have not pity for those who would kill for something as petty as a man." She wheezed.

"Darien is not a petty matter!" she screeched.

"You're right. He's less than that. He is just a man. A cruel man. Selfish." She said.

"He was forced into this relationship." She shook her head and Serena realized she was struggling with all the memories.

"And I wasn't? Who in the hell told anybody that I wanted to be stuck with him? He is a cold heartless man and if I could give him I would in a heartbeat."

The group was shocked into silence. Serena was hardly one to say a bad thing about any person.

"Why can't you let him go?" Beryl said with suspicion in her eyes.

Serena paused. "I cannot tell you that. But believe this; if I could let him go and have the chance to be with someone who could love me, the way-the way he seems to love you, you would already have him."

"Liar." She said with menace.

"Then ask him why he doesn't want to be with you. Leave me out of it."

"Serena-" Darien started to say.

"Don't speak to me." She closed her eyes trying to stave off the pain in her throat. "Leave my sight before I'm forced to dispose of the both of you and the timeline be damned." She said. She stood and staggered. Darien made to assist her but Seiya beat him to it. The two men glared at each other. Seiya's brothers were helping the senshi to their feet as best they could.

Beryl who Serena realized was not at her full potential shimmered out of sight. Darien and his generals did the same. Once they were alone, Serena succumbed to the weariness eating at her. Seiya caught her easily.

"I suspect it won't be long before the earth kingdom is established." Yaten said to his brothers.

"I suspect the same." Seiya said. "Beryl will soon attack. We must keep the princesses safe."

"Does that include romantic liaisons?" Taiki said looking at the unconscious Amazonian in his arms.

"The queen said anything that can ensure their strength. I think they all need a little romance." Seiya said.

"Then I hope you can look past your infatuation with the Lunarian princess and give her up when the time comes."

"We do what we must. A life with her in this lifetime is not written into my stars."

"Be strong brother." Taiki said.

It was a month before things settled down. The senshi and the generals came to a _fait accompli_ and relative peace. Darien even managed not to say anything about Serena's and Seiya's budding relationship.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Serena asked.

"How about he head to the ice-skating rink?" Seiya said.

"Need I remind you that I have no coordination whatsoever?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll hold you up." He smiled. "It'll give me a chance to put my hands on you." He teased.

"You're such a pervert, Seiya." She looked around at her friends. "You guys wanna come with?" She suggested. Taiki and Lita accepted immediately. Lita had a healthy love for gliding over frozen water. Greg and Ami declined saying they had other plans. Mina shook her head and went back to trying to dissolve the dispute among Yaten, Andrew and Malachite. Rei and Jadeite agreed to come. The other generals were as grumpy as their leader.

Later at the skating rink, Serena hadn't dropped on her ass once. It was all thanks to Seiya who used every opportunity to put his hand on her waist. She giggled a she maneuvered her and himself into fancy spins and lifts. She remembered being able to do this on the moon all by herself. Somehow it was more fun having his attention on her. He winked at her as he lifted her from the ice and completely sent her flying. She squealed in surprised shock, her fear of heights suddenly coming back to debilitate her. Seiya of course chose at that point to slip and fall. Serena was coming down in a tangle of long limbs and there were gasps winging across the ice. She closed her eyes for impact much like she saw Seiya do. She waited but no jarring shock rippled through her. In fact, falling had stopped. She peeked through her eyelids, refusing to breath until she was sure she was on the ice. She knew before she peeped through one eye who it was that had saved her from the unwanted encounter with the ice. Her lungs refused to breathe and her pulse sky-rocketed. She reveled in the feeling yet wished she could get away from it. His blue eyes pierced her and she saw them darken in response to her thready breathing. Before she could even put up a protest, he was whisking her away from Seiya. She looked back at said person and he shrugged. She sighed knowing he couldn't do anything. _For the sake of peace_. Darien had left her alone and Seiya was returning the favour.

As he twirled her around the rink, her sadness increased tenfold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 cold

_I won't bore you with the details of our conversation. More so, some things come across…more civilized when summarized. The bottom line was I was still considered a whore by my future husband. I said nothing to this accusation because it was a futile argument to start. Darien was a chauvinistic, egotistical, lower than pond-scum…Adonis. We moved as one and I caught a few smiles aimed in our direction. I looked away from the happy eyes and focused on the man who was ruining my life. Good lord he was handsome. No matter how much I hated him at that point, it never exceeded the persistent love I couldn't seem to shake. I looked to Seiya who had a scowl on his face and I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to be wrapped up in Darien's arms when Seiya's welcoming arms were so close. I remember him whispering harshly to me because I was lost in my thoughts. It was then that I realized he was trying to tell me about his departure for the United States. At that point, I desperately wanted to beg him to stay. I wanted cling to him and he must have realized because my fingers decided to betray me. They flexed on his muscular arm. His muscles flexed on the pressure. I remember trying hard to swallow the saliva that was threatening to choke me. I remember trying hard not to cry as I looked into hardened eyes. I wondered why he felt the need to forewarn me of his departure. I wondered, as bile rose in my throat, if Beryl would accompany him. At the beginning of our relationship, Darien had mentioned taking me with him when he left to study. A part of me wanted to go with him now. I wanted him to offer to take me along. And at the same time, I wanted to see him off as soon as possible. I was vaguely aware that he was saying something but I was preoccupied with my indecisive mind to pay much attention. The rogue that he was, he used the opportunity to make off with me into a dark corner where he proceeded to befuddle my mind even more. After two months without his smoldering kisses, I was like a drug addict getting a fix. I didn't know where he ad taken me but obviously it was secluded enough for him to push me up against a wall and-well…you can guess what happened next. And I let it happen. Selene alone knows why I did it. And so many times too. It was crude and a detested my weakness around him but I was starving for him and faced with his leaving, I had no barrier to his onslaught. Thinking about it now, I still wonder why he felt the need to take me so…ahem…against the wall. I don't remember much of that night after he got me home, but things took a change for the better with me and Seiya._

_Seiya and I became very close. It was the intimacy I had dreamed off. We never-well-how should I say this? Since the night at the rink, I have not indulged in that type of intimacy with anyone. Now many of you may ask why I didn't just go for it. To tell you the truth, I'm not completely sure. I know that I wanted to remain as my-as Darien left me. I wanted to be only touched by him. I needed to know in myself that I didn't sink to his level and allow someone one to touch me like Darien. I was loyal even if he wasn't. It could never be said that was unfaithful to my betrothed. Even if he was unfaithful me openly. But I can't belittle my relationship with Seiya. Seiya was that ray of light in the darkness of unrequited love. In no way did my love for Darien diminish but my soul reached out to and entwined with the love that was willingly offered to me. What would one expect? Darien was away in America for seven years. He didn't even call once. It stung but Seiya's presence was a welcome comfort. I cringed at the crock the TV series propagated. Imagine twisting Darien's willingness to leave and study in a foreign country into something as sinister as a kidnapping. And then the sick portrayal of Seiya and his brothers. I'm glad they were never able to see the sick version of their TV selves. I wonder why I did nothing to stop it. But I was intent on putting the past behind me._

_Seiya was indeed the angel sent by the stars to mend my heart. I grew to love Seiya so much it hurt to know I could never truly have him. And he could never truly have me. Our time was not for this lifetime. He was-__**is**__ such a gentle person. The anti-type of Darien. Though presently I cannot indulge in the comforts he offers...Well enough about wanting something I can never have in this lifetime. I can't keep crying for him when I know he wants me to be happy. I'll just have to content myself with the short…_

Darien returned to the palace in a sour mood made worse by the tinkling laughter coming from the main hall. He knew her laughter and against his will, his nether regions tightened painfully. He pushed the door and if it were possible, his mood got even darker. He nearly broke the doorknob when he saw Serena, his wife, enfolded in the arms of another. Worse, it was the man who had been her lover for those seven years. She was laughing hysterically because the fool was tickling her. His anger was soon reached them and they looked up at him a smile plastered on her face.

"Endymion." She said. He fairly growled. He severely hated that name. And she knew.

"I would very much like if you unhanded my wife." Darien directed at Seiya.

"My apologies, your majesty." Seiya said straightening to his full height then bowing elegantly.

"Don't be a straight jacket. Even the queen deserves a little fun."

"I won't have you coming adultery in my home." He said evenly.

"Your home?" Serena smiled good-naturedly. "Well, I guess it is sort of true." He glared at her. He noticed Serena was back to her chirpy, happy, incessantly smiling self every time Seiya came back. This temperament lasted all of five minutes after said person left.

"Do you have business with earth, Prince Seiya?" Darien asked stiffly was he walked towards the couple.

"Only a friendly visit. My last visit with the queen was rather short and I felt the need to make it up."

"Do I have to regulate your entry into my castle, Seiya?" Seiya laughed at that because both of them knew Serena would just sneak him in or sneak out.

"There will be no need. I think it is time I went home. I was just saying my farewells to the fair queen." Serena giggled then stuck her tongue out at Darien who wanted nothing more than to pummel Seiya. "I shall see you soon." He said to Serena kissing the knuckles of her right hand. He nodded respectfully to Darien then made his exit.

"Why do you dishonor me?" Darien said pulling Serena sharply to him bruising the pale flesh of her upper arms.

"You're hurting me." She said in that flat tone she had adopted since their marriage five years ago.

"By your tone, it's hard to tell." He relaxed his grip but did not release her.

"What do you want from me now, Darien. I'm too tired to play in the sheets right now." She sneered.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to touch so soon after your orgy with Prince Seiya." She had been about to refute his claim but after five years, it seemed futile to defend herself against his claims. It was hard for someone who cheated to believe anyone could be faithful to them.

"Maybe I should invite him over more often. Maybe I'll keep you off me more often." She said angrily.

"At least you admit your adulterous behaviour."

"Dammit, Endymion, I did not, have not and will not sleep with Seiya. Ever. But I guess faithfulness is a concept foreign to you."

"I don't flaunt my past lovers in your face."

"I don't either. Seiya isn't a lover. He never was. Jealousy was never your strong suit, Darien." She said. She wrenched from his grasp and released a sound of frustration. "Why do you care, anyway? It's not like you love me so my sleeping with Seiya wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You damned near destroyed this planet-"

"Because I was stupid enough to seek out a connection with an earth that is as vindictive as its ruler. Because I was too stupid to break a mental connection-" she sighed. She steadied her breath then looked at him. "I'm going to visit Mina."

"I'm not done talking to you." He said stepping to impose his full height on her.

"I don't wish to discuss this any further. I'll see you at dinner." She made to pass him. She was ready for the grab and the wall at her back as he pulled up to his height with his considerable strength. She did nothing to stop it. Struggling would lead to one thing and she desperately needed to get away from him. She stared at him, her breath betraying her desire to remain immune to his damn sex appeal.

"You want me."

"There's no accounting for hormones." She said. "They do as they please."

"You love me." He countered.

Biting back a sob, she replied. "There's no accounting for the heart either." She'd never deny her love. She just wished he didn't keep throwing it in her face.

"I wish I could just be done with you." He whispered. "But I have needs that my wife must satisfy. I will not have you whoring out yourself in full view of the entire castle."

"Is it different from whoring out myself to you? Is it? You selfish pig. I have needs but do you try to satisfy them?" Her angry words were not accompanied by angry tone. It unnerved him to some point that Serena's fiery temper was vanishing.

"I've never heard you complain." He said smirking.

"Don't be shrewd, Endymion. Your sexual prowess can only satisfy so much." she remarked. He smiled wryly then released her.

"You can visit Mina later. Right now, we have a problem."

"What problem?" she asked.

"Attacks by strange youma."

"Strange how?"

"Not Beryl's usual. They seem more organized. Goal oriented."

"A new enemy?"

"Ami's not sure. The victims are not hurt anywhere she can see. They just fall asleep and stay that way."

"How many?"

"It's spreading. We can't count fast enough." A flash lightened the room momentarily and the couple turned to see Sailor Pluto. She smiled in greeting.

"Pluto?" Serena said.

"I believe I can explain what is happening." She waited a breath then asked. "Do you know of a place called Elysion?"

Rei was in a rage. Jadeite was trying to dodge the many objects flying at him. Rei was heavy with their second child and her temper was worse than ever.

"Rei-"

"Don't talk to me, you insensitive clod."

"I didn't-"

"Shut up. You called me fat. How could you be so cold?"

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He managed to get close enough to hold her hands. It didn't stop objects from flying into his back. She was crying again. He held her to him and whispered soothing words to her as her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"Its fine. I've been through this before remember?" he said. "I can handle it."

"I hope so. She is a strong one."

"As strong as her mother. Now how about a nice massage?"

"Heated?" she said hopefully.

"What else?" he said and led her to their bedroom.

"_Just_ a massage." She warned.

"Of course." He said but they both knew where this was heading.

Mina was tapping her foot angrily at the silver-haired man who was infuriating her.

"You're being unreasonable." He said to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, Lord Malachite, I was minding my own business with Prince Yaten when you interrupted us."

"I already told you, you are not to see that man. It isn't proper-"

"I am not yours, Lord Malachite. I can date whomever I please."

"You are mine."

"The goddess of beauty belongs to no man." She countered.

"You will listen to me. You will obey me."

"I'm leaving now. I'm due for a conference with Yaten and his court any minute now."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"It does not concern you." She said. "I will see you at the business meeting tomorrow. Have a good day." With that she stalked off.

Ami and Lita were facing down Zoicite and Nephrite. Ami was a quiet storm that was chilling the bones of the men. Lita was practically sizzling.

"Is that all you've got?" Lita laughed.

"I think they are inhibited by their chauvinistic desire to refrain from fighting girls." Ami said idly. "Maybe we should just declare out victory."

"Somehow it doesn't seem as satisfying whipping their asses." Lita said.

"So what will it be gentlemen?" Ami asked.

"I think maybe we should forfeit." Zoicite said.

"Never!" Nephrite said. "Never let it be said that I was beaten by a girl."

"I don-" Zoicite said a minute before Ami turned him into a block of ice.

"He was distracted. You generals should know better than to be distracted by the opponent." Ami said calmly.

"Leave this one to me." Lita said cracking her knuckles.

"Very well. But hurry up. I don't think Zoicite can last much longer in there." She took a seat while Nephrite and Lita dueled. At face value, it would seem that Nephrite had the upper hand but Ami knew better.

"Give up, Lita. A woman can never beat a man." He taunted. Instead of answering, Lita growled and flung his hand from her neck. She held on to his other hand and drew him through the air, the momentum and force making him horizontal in midair. She brought down her elbow in his back then sent a jolt of electricity through him. Nephrite landed and twitched lightly.

"Well done, Lita." Ami clapped. She dissolved the block of ice into vapour and Zoicite collapsed to the ground. "Should we call the medic?"

"Just to be sure. We don't rightly know what our powers do to Terrans."

"So be it. Should we stay with them?"

"I don't think so. They'll feel humiliated enough. Let's go get something to eat. And maybe call up Taiki and Greg."

"Lita?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"I've been meaning to say something but – I don't know how to say this."

"What?"

"Uhm-"

"Spill it Ames!"

"Greg proposed."

"Really?" she said excitedly then looked at Ami. "You don't seem happy about it."

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I really like him but-"

"You like Zoicite too."

"What do I do?"

"Close your eyes." Lita said pulling her to a stop. "Come on." She pleaded when Ami looked skeptical.

"Okay. But don't do anything weird."

"Now, picture your wedding. You're walking down the aisle. Your nervous and can't look up yet so you hold off until the last possible minute." She waited giving Ami enough time to visualize. "Do you have it?" Ami nodded. "Now look up. Look at your groom. Look at the face that's nervously, anxiously smiling at you. Who do you see?"

Ami's breath hitched. "I-"

"No. Don't tell me. Don't tell anyone." Lita said with a smile. "When you have time, sit quietly and think about that face and the person behind that face. Think about why you see him. Think about why you want him to be at the end of that aisle waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Now let's go eat. Maybe we'll get to see the girls later."

"I hope so. I could really do with Serena's excited rambling." She giggled and they headed off to the arcade.

"Maybe Andrew will be at the arcade and we can ogle him. It'll make the men jealous."

Taiki answered the incoming message on his phone. He smiled at his friend. "Greg, it seems the girls would like to meet us for lunch." Greg had eventually warmed up to the idea of everything that had happened since the world found out about Serena and her friends. He grew into his role as a world-class doctor much like his girlfriend Ami. The princess of Mercury.

"I could do with a break. I haven't seen Ami in a while now."

"You sound like a love-sick puppy Greg. You saw Ami last night." Taiki laughed.

"Can't help it. Even when she was ten, she was a hard person to put out of your mind."

"She is a gem." Taiki admitted. "If I wasn't so smitten with Lita, I'd have taken at shot with her."

"You'd have had a fight." Greg joked as he washed and dried his hands. "I already have a fight. Nephrite is a formidable opponent."

"As is Zoicite. If Ami chose him over me, I'd die in misery."

"I hope things work out for you." Taiki said sincerely. "As it is, I think you have a better chance at keeping Ami than me at keeping Lita."

"Come on. Let's go." Greg laughed and they went off to meet the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 cold

Chapter 7 cold

_Sailor Pluto's arrival was unexpected to say the least. I hold great respect for the senshi of time. Her life is a mystery though. No matter what I found out, it still enshrouded her in mystery. Her news was even more unsettling. Not bad but unsettling. That's what I thought at the time anyway. Now, it's different…_

"Elysion?" Darien said.

"Yes." Pluto said taking the seat that Serena offered.

"What is it? Or is it a person?" Serena asked.

"Elysion is a realm that extends to the far reaches of the universe. It exists beyond time."

"So what does it have to do with the influx of sleeping patient sin our hospitals?"

"Elysion is better known by some as the dream realm. It is guarded by one called Helios. Ancient Greeks called him Pegasus. Helios is responsible for guarding the dreams of individuals and keeping the nightmares at bay or at best, tempering them. Now and then, begins escape from Elysion and wreak havoc on people in this realm. They cause nightmares. Helios reins them in."

"So?" Darien said.

"The beings of Elysion have been corrupted by Beryl's dark energy and Helios has gone into hiding. I suspect he was injured and sought refuge in the pleasant dreams of someone."

"Do you know who?"

"No. It's hard to tell. I'm not even sure if that _is_ what happened. What I do know is that, if Helios is not found very soon, those sleeping people will never wake up. The world will fall into nightmares and die."

"But we don't even know what happened to Helios. How do we stop the beings from Elysion?"

"For now, you must use your power, the power of the moon, to purify them. Helios will contact the one in whom he hides once he is strong enough or safe enough."

"I'll do my best."

"Who governs Helios?" Darien asked.

"Darien! I hardly think trying to conquer Elysion is important right now."

"It is fine." Sailor Pluto said. "Elysion is governed by Earth. Helios is subject to the prince of Earth." Darien smiled at this. "I must go. It was nice seeing Queen Serenity."

"Please call me Serena." Serena replied. Sailor Pluto smiled and then vanished. Serena turned to Darien who was frowning. "I guess the senshi have work to do."

"You're not going." Darien said.

"Excuse me?"

"The girls can take-"

"Learn this." She interrupted. "I do not answer to you. I maybe married to you but you do not and cannot order me around."

"I am the ruler of this planet and everything on it." He said.

"Get over yourself Endymion. I do not answer to you. Neither do my senshi. People are dying and I have to go out and do my job and save them. If Tux-boy wants to make an appearance, we would welcome it." She said. "If you'll excuse me."

"I'm not done talking to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." She said simply.

"Who cares about what you want?" he said and Serena gasped.

"Obviously, not you."

"Don't give me this poor me routine. You and I both knew what kind of marriage we were getting into."

"I can't talk about this right now." She breathed. "I need to round up the girls and head out. I need to find Helios."

"Why do you make this so hard?" He said grabbing her upper arms. Serena's eyes widened immensely at the accusation.

"Me? Make this hard? What the hell have I done to make this hard?" she asked anger getting the best of her.

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. What was he going to say? Was it her fault that she was damn near irresistible? Was it her fault that even if he didn't love her, he found her plaguing his thoughts? So instead of trying to formulate an answer, he kissed her.

Serena gasped at this new assault on her senses. He had kissed her many times but not like this. She was tempted to allow her heart to follow the implications of so gentle and tender a kiss but experience had her steeling her heart against him. Nevertheless, steel or no steel, she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation it presented her. How she wished he could love her as much as he she loved him. But she knew, dimly that that wish was not as strong or emphatic as it used to be. Slowly her hope of being loved by this man was dying and she was afraid to think of what would happen when despair finally consumed her.

Serena managed to get herself together about three hours later. Darien was a persuasive man. She assembled the senshi for a meeting and made their game plan. In addition to preparing for Beryl's attacks, they had to find, stop and capture the nightmares. It was left to Serena to determine the location of Helios.

"He could be anywhere." Serena wailed.

"No. Pluto says he may be hiding in the dreams of the one who has great hope. Sweet dreams." Ami said.

"And that could be anyone." Serena responded.

"She also said Helios would make an effort to contact that person." Mina supplied.

"Who knows how long that can be?" Serena said.

"I don't see you making any brilliant suggestion." Rei half yelled.

"No hormones allowed at this meeting!" Serena yelled then hid behind the chuckling Lita. A few minutes later they were all in silent thought. Serena was the one to break the silence. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"We're gonna need all the help we can get. We need the outer senshi."

"That's a good idea." Ami said. "I'll contact them right away." She added and set about contacting said persons.

"What about the boys?" Lita said jabbing at an imaginary enemy.

"I suppose they could help but they would have to get that order from their oh so fastidious leader Prince Darien." She said.

"So not much change on the home front?" Mina said sympathetically.

"I don't really expect one. I'll speak to him later about it." Serena said dismissing him from the conversation. "Until the others get here, we'll do scouting missions. Rei, Jadeite will help you so you don't put too much strain on yourself."

"I can take care-"

"That's an order Mars." Serena said and Rei snapped her mouth shut. She glared at Serena who glared back. "This isn't the past where I'm cowed by your temper, Mars. I am your leader and you will listen to me."

"I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Rei grumbled and folded her hands across her large stomach. A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked at Serena. A similar expression was on Serena's face.

"Ami, see if you can track the nightmares through the people that have already fallen asleep." Ami nodded and left to do just that. "Mina, if Darien agrees to let his generals work with us, then you and Malachite-" she stopped at the dismay on Mina's face that was hastily hidden. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, Serena."

"Good. You and Malachite will work out how to contain these nightmares once they are caught. Get Yaten involved."

"Did I do something to anger you?" Mina moaned.

"Maybe this group exercise will teach all of you to work together and stop fighting over the princess of Venus." Serena said.

"Lita, work with Taiki and Greg. Secure the area around Ami. If she does mange to track them, she could be open for an attack." Lita left, her communicator already out.

Serena was left alone in the conference room. She sat absorbing the silence. It wasn't often she had time to just sit and breath. The headache that she had been battling for weeks now was slowly becoming a dull ache. "I need a vacation." She was rubbing her temples when her hands were slapped away sharply.

"You're doing it wrong." A rough voice said and replaced her hands. She jumped and would have gotten up to fight whomever it was if she didn't see Michelle sit down before her with a soft smile.

"Princess Neptune." Serena breathed in relief.

"Queen Serenity."

"No. Forget the formality. Just call me Serena." Serena hated being called Serenity because it caused her so much more pain.

"Then you should also call me Michelle."

"Why do you have a headache?" Uranus asked. Serena knew Sailor Uranus wouldn't extend the same courtesy as her best friend Michelle. It was still unclear to Serena if the tom-boyish senshi liked her.

"There aren't many answers to that." She sighed. "Darien is a major possibility. This new threat. Lack of sleep." She said.

"You are not sleeping." Michelle asked.

"My insomnia has come back." She said shrugging. "Thankfully I can still eat." Michelle smiled at her.

"Would you like me to give you some hydrotherapy when we have some free time?"

"It couldn't hurt." Serena said. "It'll have to be the day after tomorrow though. I'm meeting with the Prince Seiya-"

"I don't like that man." Uranus said. Serena giggled. Uranus and Seiya did not get along. The source of their contention was her.

"He's not so bad." Serena said.

"I'll be glad when you stop seeing him."

"I'm not seeing him. He visits. As it is, he's been the one keeping my headache at bay." Uranus 'hmmphed' and continued to massage Serena's temples. Her hands moved skillfully down her neck and then kneaded her shoulders. "I feel much better." Serena said when Uranus stopped.

"Let's get to work then." She said. Serena and the two outer senshi left the conference room.

"How is little Hotaru doing?" Serena asked.

"Growing everyday. She's lonely though." Michelle said. "She keeps saying her best friend will be off the moon and earth."

"Are you pregnant, Bunny?" Uranus asked casually.

"Heavens no!" Serena exclaimed. "Lunarians cannot bear children without a healthy dose of love." Nobody responded to that. The conversation died on that note.

Darien watched her walk between the two outer senshi and growled. "What are they doing here?" he said to Malachite.

"I suspect we shall soon know. They are coming in our direction."

"Prince Darien." Michelle said cordially.

"Princess Neptune. Princess Uranus." He greeted. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Our leader summoned us to help with the Nightmare matter. Is there a problem?" Uranus said.

"None at all."

"Darien." Serena said. "I wish to know if your general will be available to help in this matter."

"Why do you need to ask him?" Uranus snorted. "You're the queen. They should take orders from you as well."

"Do not interfere, Uranus." Serena said firmly. "Darien?"

"I don't see why not. They are at your disposal."

"Thank you." She looked at the generals. "Report to your respective senshi. They will give you further instructions." They nodded and left.

"Neptune? Uranus?" they looked at her expectantly. "Visit with Pluto and see if you can garner anymore information. Report anything." They nodded and Serena was left with Darien.

"Is it too much to ask to be informed when people will be visiting my home?" Darien said.

"I cannot deal with this petty matter now, Darien. I have to got out on a scouting mission right now."

"By yourself?"

"Yes." She said turning boding no further argument.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 cold

After the meeting with Seiya and the Star Kingdom, Serena was sufficiently tired. She hadn't slept in a week now and she was running on fumes. She was doing laps in the pool hoping the physical activity would tire her enough to force her mind to sleep. The opposite was true. The more laps she did, the more fired up her mind became. She pushed herself harder. Am unwise decision. She soon found out that even if her mind was wide-awake, her body was tired. She cramped in the middle of the pool and sunk like a stone. Her tired muscles were not enough to keep her afloat. Tension prevented her from floating. Darkness folded in on her. The last thought she had was fear for her life and a sense of relief at the forced state of unconsciousness.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Darien was experiencing a bout of panic he would never have associated with Serena's near death state. When Neptune had said she was late for a session with her, they set off to look for her. After one hour, it became a manhunt. He was the one to spot her at the bottom of the swimming pool. Reacting quickly, he dove in and pulled her to the surface. She didn't react and he didn't know how long she had been there. Literally flying out of the pool, he used the burst of energy to transport her to the hospital wing where Ami and Greg were working. Now, she was hooked up to the machine and she was unresponsive.

"Maybe if you held her hand or talked to-" Ami was suggesting to him but he wasn't listening. His panic was quickly shifting to anger.

"She is so careless. What the hell did she think she was doing trying to kill herself?"

"You think she tired to kill herself?" Ami said suddenly very concerned.

"Serena is and excellent swimmer. I doubt she would drown in a pool."

"Serena may be something but she is no coward. She faces her problems!" Rei said as she waddled up to Darien and glared at him. Darien stepped back to avoid the sparks that skimmed along the Fire princess' skin.

"I suspect she has succumbed to exhaustion." Michelle said coming to stand beside Ami. "She told me that she has not been sleeping. Maybe swimming was a way to force her mind to eventually shut down. I don't think drowning was on her agenda." She said softly.

"We won't know until she wakes up." Greg said. "She swallowed a lot of water and her lungs very nearly collapsed. Let's just hope she makes it through the night." They all nodded grimly and moved out of the room.

_So now you're all probably worried this is where my story ends. No. This isn't where it ends for me. Right now, I'm just getting the much needed rest I've been hankering for. Though I wish it hadn't been at the bottom of the pool…_

"Serenity…"

"Hmmm?" Serena was drifting on a weightless cloud and the darn voice was making it hard to enjoy.

"Serenity…"

"Go away." She muttered tiredly.

"Serenity…"

"Alright! I'm up." She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around. "Where the heck am I?" she grumbled. "So I'm dead?" she said.

"No, my queen…"

"Look, I don't like talking to air. It makes me worry about my sanity." She said. A white-winged horse appeared before her.

"My queen." It said though it lips didn't move.

"Helios, I presume." She said standing. He nodded. "So, explain why you chose my head?"

"I needed a strong mind but I fear my arrival prevented you from sleeping. I ask your forgiveness."

"Hmmm. So are you injured or just hiding?"

"Neither. Elysion is covered by darkness and has forced me out. I needed light and the love that surrounds you beckoned to me."

"Ok. So no what?" Serena said.

"You need to wake up." He said simply.

"I haven't slept in a week and you want me wake up just when I've fina-"

"You're sleep is unnatural. If you do not wake up, both of us will die."

"More gloom and doom." She said to herself. "So how do I wake up?"

"You need a stimulus to force your brain into high gear."

"Chocolate?"

"No." He blushed or so she thought. She wasn't sure horses could blush. "In this form, I should be able to wake you up but the unnatural stasis you are in locks my powers." He cleared his throat. "You need to be physically excited." He said finally.

"Like exercise?"

"Something like that. But the more-uhm-intimate variety."

"Oh." She said then it hit her. "_Oh._" She went silent then sunk in defeat. "Then we're dead."

"My King should be able to-"

"You mean Darien?"

"Is that his name in this time?" Helios said cocking his head to the side in thought. "He needs to-"

"I know what you need him to do but the problem is getting him to do it." Serena said pacing anxiously.

"You must use the mental connection you both share."

"We don't have a mental connection." She said.

"Lunarians are telepathic. They can touch the minds of others especially the one they are most intimate with."

"Well, I didn't learn how to do that." She said almost shrieking at the stubbornly calm animal.

"It is not something you learn. It comes naturally. If you haven't been able to do it, it may be a deliberate attempt to protect yourself from something." Serena instinctively grabbed at her chest. "My king has hurt you?" he asked in understanding.

"Hurt is too tame a word." She whispered fisting her hand over her heart. "He nearly killed me."

Shock was evident in the animal. "Killed?" he shook his head. "Is there no way to convince you to reach out to him?"

"I can't risk opening myself to him like that again."

"Then we and the universe are doomed." 

"Is there any change?" Ami asked Greg. He shook his head.

"There was a spike on the ECG and EEG an hour ago but nothing since." He said. "I don't understand. She should be wake now."

"I'll call Taiki. Maybe he can do something. I'll take over from him with the tracking." Greg nodded at Ami and then sighed as she walked away. She hadn't answered him yet but he was so afraid to bring it up again. He didn't intend to until Serena was awake again. Ami might be in a better frame of mind then to answer him.

Ami could feel the anxiety in Greg and she didn't need her senshi powers to tell her this. If anything, they made it annoyingly obvious how anxious and slightly sad he was. She hadn't made up her mind yet. Oh she knew who she saw at the end of that long aisle but she needed to talk to Serena. But Serena was laid up right now. She fought the urge to look back at him and continued to Taiki. He would just have to wait a bit longer.

Everyone was out doing the jobs that they had been given before Serena's accident. Rei was resting. The shock of Serena almost dying had made her ill. Against Jadeite's wishes, she sat before a fire and mediated. She breathed in and out slowly hoping to get rid of the gloomy thoughts that depressed her mind. Before she could reach that state, a force she gladly recognized slammed into her.

"Sere!" she sang happily.

"Rei…"

"Sere? Are you okay?"

"For now. Look, I'm sorry to stress you like this but you were my only choice."

"I didn't know you could touch minds."

"Neither did I until now."

"So, what was I your only choice for?"

"If I don't wake up soon, I'm dead."

"What?" Rei felt the baby jump in alarm but Serena reached out a reassuring hand and soothed the unborn child.

"I need you to help me wake up."

"How? What do I do?"

"Get Darien."

"Why him?"

"I know you love me and all but I don't think you could even stomach what I need Darien to do. And neither could I." Serena teased.

"Don't joke at a time like this." Rei said but blushed all the same. "Idiot."

"So will you do it?"

"Can I burn him?"

"I need him in prime physical condition." Serena said. "When I'm awake, you can burn him. But only a little."

"Fine. But why didn't you just ask him yourself?"

She was silent. "The last time I connected with Darien like this I almost died. I couldn't risk it. Not now anyways."

"Oh. Hold tight. I'll go get him."

Serena paced as she waited. She knew Helios was fed up with her pacing but he was too polite to say anything.

Darien looked at Rei incredulously. "Run this by me again." He said.

"Your wife is stuck in stasis much like the other people but she's gonna die sooner than them if you don't go down and have sex with her." Rei was never one to mince words.

"I'm not in the mood." He said stubbornly.

"Excuse me?" Rei said anger making her already red eyes redder. "You're not in the mood?" Her hands began to glow red and Jadeite showed up at the same time.

"Rei?" he said more concerned with his wife than his former prince.

"Let me burn his scrawny ass." She said to Jadeite who was blocking her.

"Why?"

"I told him he needs to save Serena and he says 'I'm not in the mood'." She lashed out her hair flying about her. "My best friend is dying and he's not in the mood."

"What does he need to do? Maybe somebody else can do it."

"Serena asked for him. I don't know why she didn't send me to Seiya. I wouldn't be having this argument now."

"You know Serena doesn't have that kind of relationship with Seiya, Rei. That's why she sent you to Darien." Jadeite said calmly. They spoke as if Darien was not present.

"I know. I know. So how do I get him to just do this one thing for her? She's done so much for him. More than he even knows and –and he" she broke down into tears. Jadeite was concerned about Serena but he was more concerned with the health of his child. Without a second thought, he took her out of the throne room.

Darien was left alone with his thoughts. Her words regarding Seiya rang in his head. Disbelief scorched through him but it was hard to ignore the truth of it. Rei and Jadeite were not the kind of people to taunt him about something as intimate as this. He stood with indecision riding him. _I could be finally rid of her._ One side was saying to him. _But I need her to ensure that my world and others stay alive._ He said. _I could finally be with Beryl._ He covered his eyes. "But Serena would be gone." He didn't know why this reason hurt more than the thought of a life without Beryl. He shimmered to the hospital wing surprising Greg.

"Prince Darien!" he said dropping a needle. "I was just-"

"Don't worry. Unhook her." He said.

"She's not breathing on her own yet." Greg said. "If I take her off-"

"Do it now, Greg.!"

"Darien, Greg is right." Ami said. "Serena would suffocate if we took her off the machine."

"I will not explain myself. If I have to, I will do it myself. I am a trained doctor." He warned.

"Fine." Ami said. She touched a gentle hand to Greg's shoulder and he moved aside after a second. She worked quickly and unhooked the breathing machine then removed the tube. Serena's heart rate climbed almost instantly. Darien pulled the wires off her and gathered her to him and disappeared.

"Do you think he's lost it?" Greg said concern making his voice shake.

"He must know something we don't. But if Serena dies, I'll kill him myself." Ami shook with anger and Greg hugged her to him.

Darien could feel her heart thundering against him. He stretched her out on the bed and inhaled. He wasn't used to seducing an unconscious woman. He decided he needed to get her breathing. He stated mouth to mouth but nothing happened.

"How am I supposed to do this is you aren't even responding?" he whispered angrily. He ran a finger over the crescent on her forehead and sighed. "Help me out here, Serena." He whispered desperately. He replaced his finger with his lips. He continued this action all over her face then finally her lips. They were slack against his but he continued to kiss her occasionally breathing into her mouth. He felt her lips twitch and almost stopped in shock but decided to stop would be her death.

"I'm not waking up." Serena said to Helios.

"You know what you need to do."

"I can't."

"He is focused on you. He cannot harm you like this. I will buffer you." He said encouragingly.

"Okay. I'll try."

"D-Darien…"

"Serena?" he blinked and he was looking at the moon princess. Serena looked down at herself then shrugged.

"You came."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I would have bet on you letting me die." She said stiffly.

He didn't respond to that statement. "I'm doing my best but you aren't responding."

"I know." She said.

"So what do we do know?"

"Kiss me." She said softly.

"I am kissing you." He said through clenched teeth.

"No." she shook her head. "Kiss _me._" She said pointing to herself. Darien frowned but stepped forward anyway. He almost growled when Serena took a step back.

"You're running from me." He said stopping. She let out a shaky breath and tried to stop the shaking.

"It-" she gulped. "It's not easy to have you so close to me." She said.

"You don't seem to mind when we're in the real world."

"I'm more vulnerable here." She said.

"If I was going to harm you, I would have done it already."

"Once bitten…" she said and left the sentence hanging.

"Look, you called me here now trust me to save you." He said. He watched her fight with herself and her fear then take a tentative step forward. He didn't move. He realized that this had to be her acceptance. After a few more steps, she was close enough for him to touch her. He waited a breath until she was looking up at him. When she was staring up at him, he moved slowly. She was the proverbial bunny that he always saw her as. He needed to go slowly. He brought her forward by encircling her waist with his hands. His right hand then moved up her side and up to her neck. He supported her head and then claimed her mouth.

Sensation coiled in Serena but her mind was still fighting this intimacy. This was more than they had ever done before and she wasn't sure she wanted to. For a second she just wanted to die. She didn't want to feel this much.

"Don't shut me out." He whispered to her.

Tears streamed from her eyes. Surrender was never an option for her. Surrender meant letting him finally break her. She shook her head and tried to break the kiss but his lips followed after hers. He coaxed her lips open and then she knew she was lost. She was lost to him in body and mind.

When she woke up, it was to an unrivaled climax. It was an interesting way to come out of a coma. She hid her eyes behind eyelids and tried to gulp air. Her lungs stung and her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She sunk her fingers into his shoulders when he tried to move away to look at her. Weariness tore at her muscles but she would not allow him to see her until her mask was firmly set in place. She wondered if it would matter. He had touched her deeply and he was entrenched in her soul with a finality that made her shudder. There was no part of her that he didn't know. She foresaw more pain in her life and so she clung to the moment of silence she had now. She felt his heart beating against her and his breath wafting over her sweaty skin. She wanted more of this but she couldn't chance it. She needed to get away from him. With that decision, she released him. She thought he would just roll off her but he only levered himself on his arms and looked at her. She wanted him to leave her alone. She started to close her eyes but they shot open and stayed on him when he rocked against her.

"D-D-" her throat wasn't working.

"Why the hell did you try to kill yourself?"

She shook her head. "I-" she cleared her throat. "I didn't." She whispered. "I cramped up in the pool."

"I'm sure you know how to float."

"I tried but I was too tired. I couldn't relax. I-" she was about to cry but she didn't want cry in front of him. She hadn't done it in a long time. She didn't want to right now.

"You scared me to death." He finally said after a bout of silence and Serena was shocked into silence. "Don't you ever do that again." Her eyes stared up at him. She didn't know how to interpret these words but her wounded heart couldn't lift up high enough to accept this spark of hope.

"I'll try not to." She said stonily. He then kissed her with such tenderness that Serena had to wonder if this was Darien. She wondered if it was Seiya in disguise. But she shook her head mentally. She knew how this man affected her and this was nobody but Darien. She accepted the kiss and the physical love he gave her thereafter.

Darien dressed while she slept. He slipped out of the room and headed for the balcony. He needed to think. His body hummed from the physical exertion and he groaned at the obvious ache in his groin. He was still deeply aroused. But there was an emotion he couldn't begin to identify. And it was so intricately intertwined with his thoughts of Serena he almost cried. He ran a weary hand over his face and sighed. When he had looked into her eyes in that moment, his heart had shook with relief to see those blue orbs. When she had attempted to close them desperation squeezed at his soul and he-

He had to stop thinking about this. By tomorrow, the effects of being inside her mind would wear off. He hoped.

Jadeite had finally gotten Rei to fall asleep and was making his way to the hospital wing to check on Serena. When he got there, he heard crying. He rushed to Serena's room and saw and an empty bed and a crying Ami.

"Is she-" he couldn't say it.

"I don't know. Darien came to get her last night and we haven't heard anything since. Ami is sick with worry." Greg said. Jadeite sighed and slumped against the door in relief.

"I think she's fine then. I'll make sure once I'm sure Darien is ready." He said. Ami was still crying.

Jadeite hurried to the royal chambers and entered the suite. He strode to the door and knocked. He waited and soon Darien opened it and slipped out. "How is she?"

Darien looked at his former friend and his gut twisted. He missed his friend. "She's sleeping soundly. She woke up last night."

"I'll give the girls the good news." Jadeite said formally and turned to leave.

"Jed-" Jadeite turned at the shortened form of his name and saw the anguished face of his friend. "I'm sorry."

Jadeite shook his head and said. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I want to you – no – I need you to be my general again. We miss you man." Darien said.

"I never stopped being a general. I just decided to work with the senshi. Something you and the others should consider."

"They have no claim to this planet."

"They have every claim. As much as we do. They were born here. They grew up here. They fought to keep the people here alive. And they still do. You better decide what you really want before the person that you truly need decides she won't take it anymore. I'll see you around." Jadeite said then left him to his thoughts.

He went back into the room and watched Serena sleep. He was tempted to wake her up but she needed the rest. He would wake her in a few minutes. He swore violently because the light of day did not burn away the feelings he recognized in himself. _I need to visit Beryl. _But he knew he couldn't do it when Serena was here. Somehow he knew after last night that she would know immediately. He'd have to wait and try to stamp out these annoying thoughts. If he succeeded, he could forgo seeing Beryl.

Mina grunted heavily when the energy ball slammed into her side. They tracked down a nightmare and it was putting up on heck of a fight. Yaten and Malachite were doing their best but she suspected only her senshi powers – maybe even one of the other inner senshi – could subdue the creature.

"We don't wanna hurt you. We just want to send you home." She said trying to reason with it.

"You and your people have hurt my master."

"Who? Who is your master?" It held it head and shrieked.

"I will kill you." It screeched at her. It suddenly froze and she realized Yaten had ensnared it. She used her love chain to prevent it from moving then called down a cleansing light. It slumped forward and she allowed Malachite and Yaten to transport it to the palace. She sunk to he ground to catch her breath. Her head spun. They hadn't seen that she was bleeding. She lifted her hand and saw that she was bleeding heavily. She didn't have the energy to transport herself. Even if she did, she was passed out anyway.

"Is he secured?" Malacite asked Yaten.

"Yes. The barrier that Taiki and Princess Ami made will contain him. But we need to find this Helios character soon." He wiped at the sweat on his forehead.

"I am going to the hospital wing to make sure Mina is okay." He was about to turn when he saw Yaten freeze. "What?"

"She's not there." And with that he was gone.

"Mina?" Yaten said.

"Hmmm?"

"Open your eyes, gorgeous." He coaxed. He couldn't move her until he was sure she was coherent.

"I'm so tired."

"You've lost a lot of blood. Can you hold on to me? I need to get you to Ami so she can fix you up."

"I'll try." She lifted on arm to his neck and then rested the other on his chest. He lifted her one inch before he called on his powers to transport them.

"Ami." He said in that stoic voice. "She is hurt." He said and laid her out on the bed.

"I'll take care of her." Ami set to work while Yaten watched her. It was unnerving how stoic he was. She managed to stop the bleeding then she sutured the cut. She bandaged the area then smiled at her work. Mina had been awake the whole time receiving blood through an IV. She scowled at Yaten.

"You can go now." She said.

"You don't like me seeing you-incapacitated?" Yaten said a smile tugging at his lips. Ami looked away knowing his smiled were solely for Mina. She returned her attention to the other patients.

"You, like Malachite, are a chauvinist and will use this to prove women should not fight."

"Oh no. I like fighting beside you. Behind you. Under you-"

"Shut up, you pervert." She mumbled. Yaten smiled.

"I was not happy to know you were passed out in open like that." He said touching her cheek tenderly.

"Stop being so nice." She said. She lowered her eyes so he couldn't see the tears. Yaten was persistent so he used a finger to guide her chin up and towards him. He lowered his head and kissed her.

"I'm only nice to you." He whispered against her lips.

"Are you leaving me here?" she said frowning at him. Mina hated hospitals. Yaten smiled mischievously.

"I was thinking of leaving you to Malachite since he is on his way here."

"You wouldn't." she said.

"What would be my reward for rescuing you from the terrible general?"

"Anything."

"Would you marry me?"

"Yaten! Don't joke." He smiled at her then wrapped her in his arms and took her out of the room just as Malachite burst in.

"You just missed them." Ami said nonchalantly. "Now if you're done scaring my patients, please leave General Malachite."

"Do not talk to me like that." He said advancing on the small woman. Ami glared at him and before he could react, his neck was held by an ice-band.

"Do not try to intimidate me. I assure you I can and will defend myself. Now leave." Malachite glowered for a minute then stormed out to get drunk. He needed that numbness now.

"Darien?" Serena called when she had stretched the lethargy out of her muscles. She didn't know why she was looking for him because this was routine. Since their marriage, Serena had only seen Darien sleep once. When he woke up and saw her watching him, he stormed out and since then…

FLASHBACK

_**She woke up to the face of her very handsome – very cruel – husband. Husband. She rolled the word around in her head and held back a sigh. She didn't want him to wake up just yet. She wanted to admire him and pretend that this man loved her. She wanted to pretend that she was the happy bride. Lost in her wishes she reached out a hand and brushed at his silken locks. The coolness of the tresses made her fingers tingled and she couldn't help but touching it again. A mistake she would not soon forget. **_

_**If he had hit her or yelled at her, she wouldn't have felt it as much. Her hand froze when his eyes locked on hers. The chill that they radiated froze her heart. Her spine tingled at the anger that was radiating off him. He rose up and she backed up but her awkward position had her rolling unto her back.**_

"_**I always wondered what it would be like to wake up knowing I'd be seeing you and only you every morning." He said softly. Serena didn't dare answer. Anger and hatred still poured out of his gaze. "I don't think I want to repeat this." He climbed out of the bed unhindered by his nakedness.**_

ENDFLASHBACK

She wrapped the robe she found on a chair around her and realized belatedly that it was Darien's. She shrugged her indifference at it and headed for the bathroom. She was pushing the door in when it suddenly swung open pulling her into a warm, wet body. She pushed back quickly knowing Darien hated to touch her unless he was horny. She righted herself and backed away only to realize she couldn't move back.

"Da-Darien?" she looked up at him wondering what he was doing. His eyes were dark and she knew that look well. But-but he looked like he was fighting it. She tensed when his hand came up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes. Darien had never hit her but she was past trying to guess what new form of pain he could inflict on her. His thumb moved slowly, tentatively over the side of her face. It teased her lashes and her eyes fluttered open and looked at his stormy expression.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered.

"I-I-"

"Witch. You bewitched me."

"I didn't do any-" he swallowed the rest of the word with his lips. Serena would remember tiredly that she never made it to shower or anywhere for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 cold

_By this time, my mind is turmoil. I couldn't understand the change in my husband. Sufficed to say, he avoided me constantly after that day. He slept in the spare room of our suite and had dinner with his generals. Every night. Not that I was complaining…okay maybe I was complaining a little. Not even Seiya could pull me from my dark mood. Helios was still hiding in my head while we rounded up some of the nightmares. He claimed he needed time to cleanse Elysion before trying to cleanse the nightmares. Who am I to argue? The only thing is I had to keep his whereabouts hidden. Luckily, I was the one delegated to find him. I didn't have to keep sending anybody out on wild goose chases. Darien perplexed me. He even took up working in the hospital. I guess he remembered that I hated hospitals even more than Mina…_

I watched from the shadows as he snuck into our room. I saw him look around as if he sensed me but I knew he couldn't. I had perfected the art of hiding from him. Apparently, all I needed was some time to myself. So now, he couldn't see that I was watching him. It was years now since our one and only battle. I was determined to test my skills against him again. I didn't necessarily want it to be now but I was prepared to do it. He sat on the bed after he removed his cape and sighed. She pounced. She realized in a second that she misjudged his reflexes.

"Trying to assassinate me?" he said. Grabbing her and rolling so she was pinned to the bed.

"No. Just trying to pin you down long enough to figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm the epitome of health." He said.

"That I can testify to." She said smirking. His eyes narrowed but she chuckled at the small tint that came to his face.

"Just leave me alone, woman."

"I've done that for the past few weeks." She used his weight to pull him down and rolled so that she was pinning him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I don't like you." He said glaring up at her.

"That was established a month into our dating relationship. You didn't avoid me then." She stopped talking to wrestle with him for dominance and maintained it. "What was that whole tender seduction for?" He looked away. Using a technique of his, she ground her pelvis into his and smiled smugly at his reaction. "I demand an answer."

"What are you hoping for? My profession of undying love?"

"Don't be cruel, Endymion." She said sadly. "I just want to know what you want from me." She said more forcefully.

"What I want is for you to be gone." He said just as cruelly.

"Then why didn't you let me die?" she asked simply.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" he said accusingly.

"Of course not. I have a responsibility." She eased up and he took the advantage to pin her.

"I'm done with this game. I don't know what you tried to do to me but I'm over it now. I've got it out of my system."

"You think I tried to brainwash you?" she asked. Serena laughed. "Hardly. So what was it I was trying to brainwash you into by the way?" he growled at her then looked away. He then climbed of her and Serena's eyes widened.

"Oooooh!" she smiled sadly. "You were worried about me. And you worried now that it might mean something more than that." She touched his shoulders. "Would it really be so bad to like me? I mean, we were friends in the beginning, weren't we?" she asked softly. He looked at her.

"I never liked you. Not even in the beginning. I was just biding time until I could get under your skirt." He said and Serena gasped

"I see. Well-" she climbed off the bed tripping on the hem of her gown before righting herself and getting her feet on the floor. "I'm glad I know now." She brushed at the wrinkles in her gown. She straightened her shoulders and walked away saying to him softly and coolly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep here anymore." Then she was gone.

"Darien, take your time." Malachite said fending off the sword.

"Can you believe she said that to me?"

"I don't see why you still want to anyway. She hasn't produced an heir."

"Knowing her, she'd give me a girl." Darien cursed then shook his head. He knew better. Men determined the sex of the child.

"So how hard can it be to resist her?" Malachite said.

Darien stopped his attack and looked at Malachite. "Have you seen my wife?" Darien asked incredulously.

"She's no Venus." Malachite said matter-of-factly.

"Just for one second forget your infatuation with trying to possess Venus. Picture Serena. Legs for days, silky golden hair, amazing figure-"

"I get it. She surpasses the ideal woman." Malachite said. "Have you fallen for the brat?" A shoe collided with the back of his head and he growled.

"Take care how you talk about your queen when you think no one is listening. Some might construe it as treason. And you, Prince Darien, shouldn't entertain slanderous talk about your bride." Venus said. She walked up to them with a scolding glance. She retrieved her shoe then using Malachite as a balance returned it to her foot.

"I would think princesses would know better than to throw a shoe someone." Malachite ground out.

"You forget I am a Venusian princess and we Venusians are known for strange social graces. But I am completely serious about your choice of words when describing my queen. I wouldn't hesitate to delete anyone who is disloyal to the crown."

"I am not loyal to her crown."

"So you are a traitor. Like your king." She said looking between the two men. "I hope Nephrite and Zoicite have more sense than this." She said contemplatively. "Decide quickly, my king and general, whose side you are on. Because when Queen Beryl decides to attack the kingdom again, she will die. Along with her minions." She turned and strode out leaving to the two men.

They simmered for a while before Malachite said. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I am not in love her." He said.

"Good. Though I wish you would put Beryl out of your mind also. She's no good."

"Don't talk about her. She-she was corrupted."

"She's evil. And we both know that you can't save her."

"Why? Why can't I save her?"

"We tried that. It didn't work. She is crazy. If she were just a regular Terran, it would be fine. We could just lock her away. Maybe cure her eventually. But she is a mage corrupted by the powers of darkness. Her mind is lost to us. Serena's purifying light will obliterate her."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish I could save her."

"Much like the queen wishes you could love her?"

"Why do you say a thing like that?"

"We both know she does but I suspect that much like your hope is dying, so is hers." Malachite said.

"You've gone mushy on me." Darien complained.

"But logical. Let's go clean up and get something to eat."

Serena was in the park watching the children play when one came up to her and gave her a flower. "Thank you." She replied delighted. Serena fished through her pocket and came up with a trinket and handed to the little girl. Her eyes lit up and she looked to her mother for approval. Joy filled her when she was granted permission to take it.

"She's precious." Serena said to the woman.

"Your majesty." She woman said bowing.

"No need for that. Just call me Serena."

"My name is Lyra. My daughter is Kira."

"I hope to have one as beautiful as your daughter."

"Combine your looks with the kings, how can she be anything else?"

"Indeed." Serena said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just missing my own mother. She lives in another town. I haven't seen her in years. Being queen can be isolating. Not that I'm complaining I mean-" the woman placed a comforting hand on hers and smiled.

"Every girl can miss her mother now and then. I miss mine when she's away. And she lives next door. Imagine how sad you must feel." She said sympathetically. "You should try and visit her soon."

"I should, shouldn't I? Maybe spend a few days. Maybe see my brother too. But that's after we get rid of the nightmares."

"I'm glad for you and your senshi. I was a little hesitant after that incident years ago but I know it must have been something terrible to cause such a violent reaction. You're a good woman and a good queen. The king is lucky to have you."

"Thank you." She looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm late." Then she smiled. "I haven't been late for anything since high school. You think anybody would mind if I run through the street like I use to so I can make it on time?"

"I'm sure many would smile at seeing something normal. Go for it." Lyra said. "Maybe I can see you here again."

"I'd like that. Maybe you could visit at the palace also?" she asked.

"Really?" Lyra said touched.

"Of course. Kira would love it." She said. "Come anytime."

_I'll just jump ahead in the story because it gets pretty- what's the word- normal after this. We fell into a routine of rounding up nightmares. Darien and I barely spoke to each other. I grew colder by the day. It's hard to see your sparkly personality dying and not stop it. Can't stop it. But that was my life. Small bouts of joy followed by storms of sadness. The years of Darien claiming this planet, the palace, everything as his had taken it toll. I no longer considered this place my home. I sensed the same sadness in Mina. However, after every storm, there is a sunny day waiting to smile at us. But the reality of that is more storms lurk waiting to smite the sun and its warm joy…_

"I said yes." Ami said hyperventilating. Serena and the girls were trying to calm the Mercurian genius. A few weeks ago, Greg had proposed. Today she accepted then promptly ran away.

"And then you ran away?" Lita asked.

"I didn't know what to do. Zoicite was making an angry beeline for us and I panicked." She wailed. "I hope Greg is okay."

"He can take care of himself." Serena said. "Taiki will make sure he's fine too." She added to help calm her.

"Do you want to marry Greg?"

"With all my heart." She said. "I thought for a while that I wanted Zoicite but it's always been Greg. When Lita made me do that visualization, I knew who it was that I wanted to be at the end of that aisle. I knew it was Greg."

"So what's the problem?" Mina asked.

"Mina, I don't know how to deal with all this. I'm book smart. Greg and I haven't even-"

"Seriously?" Lita said. "Wow."

"I'm a virgin." She said.

"Wow." Lita said again. Serena took Ami's face in her hands.

"I'm hardly one to give marital advice given my situation but I recognize love when I see it. You love him and he loves you. He makes you happy. He makes you blush and tingle-" she laughed when Ami blushed. "You two will be happy or we will hurt him." Serena joked. "You're doing the best thing for you. Zoicite missed out on a great girl but Greg knows what he has."

"Not to remind you of something painful but-" she swallowed. "It took Darien's unfair treatment of you to see that we didn't need to settle and I wish you could choose Seiya."

"Me too." Serena said the tears spilling. "I'm glad you girls get to choose. And I dearly wish I could have chosen Seiya." She looked at her Senshi. "I wish all of you happiness. If it is with the generals, so be it. If not, so be it also. I love you girls." Serena looked longingly at Rei's sleeping daughter – Reina. Rei was due to give birth soon. Ami had made that even more exciting by saying she heard two heartbeats. Jadeite fainted. Rei looked up to find Serena staring sadly and smiled sympathetically. "I've got to go back to the palace. I'll see you all at the Crown Arcade later for ice-cream."

"Okay." They all said and Serena walked out.

"Now, we need to get you back to Greg so he can breathe a sigh of relief at your acceptance. Maybe he can get a kiss out of it this time." Mina said. Ami groaned and they left together. Lita helped Rei get her daughter home.

"Serena…"

"What?" Serena said unhappily. She was hoping for a dreamless sleep. But that was too much to ask with Helios living in her head.

"It is time for me to come out. Elysion is clean. The nightmares can come home now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. With Elysion cleansed, we can finally wake up those other people."

"Good because I need a dreamless night. At least one."

"As you wish."

"So when are we doing this?"

"We need the outer and inner senshi here. As well as the king and his generals. Pluto will do the rest."

"Okay. I'll tell her-"

"She already knows."

"You're in contact with Pluto?"

"Yes. You must inform the others. Let Neptune and Uranus know that Saturn needs to be present. Her dreams are especially important to this process."

"So when?"

"In the morning. Daybreak."

"Why so early?" Serena whined.

"I need a small amount of light . Daylight is to much and night is not enough."

"Fine. I'll wake up now and tell everybody."

Serena stirred and got out her communicator. The senshi made their way to the main hall as well as the generals. Darien and Serena followed and they waited for the outer senshi to arrive.

"So what's this about? And why couldn't it wait until the sun was up?" Venus said.

"I have found Helios." Serena announced. "He has been hiding my dreams. I found out when I almost drowned."

"And you didn't tell us?" this came from Malachite.

"Keeping his discovery a secret was vital to his safety. Now that he has finished cleansing Elysion, he is ready to come out and take the nightmares home." She said not intimidated by the general whatsoever. In fact, she was too sleepy to be anything by calm. A flash of light signaled the arrival of the outer senshi.

"Are we ready?" Pluto asked.

"Yes. What do we do?"

"Serena, you need to stand in the centre. Hold Hotaru. Your senshi will form a circle around you. Both the inner and outer. The generals and Darien will then stand around us. I will do the rest." They shuffled until they had done what Pluto asked. Pluto raised her staff and a bolt of light hit Serena and Hotaru. Her crescent lit up and after a few minutes of blinding light, a winged figure was seen hovering above the group. The light eventually disappeared and the horse landed.

"Friends." He said. He then transformed into a boy with a gold horn on his head.

"Helios." Pluto said. "Are you ready to rerun to Elysion."

"Yes. But I need to leave everyone with a means of getting there if needs be." He handed out keys to all of them and gave them instructions. "This will get you in if you are not asleep. Once asleep, only an invitation from me can get you in." They all nodded.

"Let's go."

"The nightmares have already been removed from this realm. All of them. The people are now awake. I will make sure this never happens again." With that, they disappeared.

"Now, can we go back to bed?" Mina asked.

"Yes. We can." Serena said. They all left to catch a few more minutes of sleep before facing the new day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Cold

_Jadeite was nursing a broken hand as Rei carefully, and joyfully held her two new baby girls. By the looks on his face, I think he hoped for a boy. I sat by the door hoping to make a subtle exit. I wasn't unhappy about this event. This was a great moment for Rei. But, I couldn't help the yearning for my own child. I wanted to be the one on the bed surrounded by happy friends. I wanted my husband to be the one nursing a broken hand. It occurred to me that I could probably break his hand…in fact, we were due for an all out fight…_

"Darien Shields!" Serena yelled. She knew he was in whispering distance but she wanted him to flinch at the scream.

"What?" he ground out.

"I'm challenging you to a grudge match." She said pointing at him. There was an eerie silence before there was a roar of laughter from Darien and his generals. She waited until they were only snickering then said. "Chauvinism doesn't suit you men. Besides, I know I can beat Darien."

"And how do you know this?" he said standing to tower over her. She took a step towards him instead of retreating.

"Because you are a wimp." She said. "I'll see you in the gym whenever you are ready." With that, she walked off, her hips swaying with unhidden invitation.

"Are you gonna let her win?" Nephrite asked conversationally.

"No."

"Harsh, Darien." Malachite said.

At the gym, Serena was stretching her limbs when Darien walked in surrounded by his generals. "Ready to be embarrassed?" he said.

"No weapons. No powers. Strength against strength."

"Now I know you haven't thought this through."

"Stop yapping and get in the ring." She said bending so she could get under the rope.

"Fine. Let's get started." He flexed a little then held up his hands. It occurred to him that he had never hit a girl before. "This should be interesting." He said and Lita sounded the bell.

They circled each other for a while. Darien was fully confident that he'd win. Serena was just hoping she'd land a few choice punches even if she didn't win. She gasped when he charged at her but she kept her cool. She kept her head low, dodged the outstretched hands and placed a high kick on his chin. Gymnastics was a big help to her Sailor Scout career. She flipped out of his range and waited until he oriented himself.

"I see that you picked up a few moves."

"Darien, I hope you know that this fight isn't a game to me. I intend to make you hurt." She said and launched herself at him, spinning to the right at the very last minute and punching him squarely in the gut. She was satisfied at the whoosh of breath that escaped him. She quickly followed with an undercut to his chin then quickly moved out of his reach. Serena watched as his head came up and his eyes locked dangerously with hers.

"Before we continue this-fight, please explain to me what this will accomplish."

"Retribution. Satisfaction. Release. I can finally take out my hurt on you and be done with it." She said. "I'll be done with you." She said truthfully. He nodded at her answer and slumped into a fighting stance. Serena decided to put her experience in martial arts to good use. He moved towards her slowly then jabbed. She dodged it. He jabbed again and she blocked it. He threw a punch that she couldn't avoid so she took it in the chin but not without placing a kick in his side. They both went down. There was silence in the gym.

They both stood up slowly. Serena noted the swelling on his chin where she had kicked him earlier. She could feel the burn where he'd just hit her. They eyed each other before starting to fight in earnest again. All that could be heard were grunts, bone smashing into bone, gasps and sobs. And still, they fought; none relenting. Ten minutes into the fight, Darien's right eye was swollen shut and his jaw was broken. There was a gash on his forehead from Serena's foot and three fingers of his left hand were broken.

Serena wasn't in much better shape. Her lip was swollen and bleeding. There was a deep cut over her left eye that was bleeding, making it hard for her to see. Her knuckles were raw and bleeding; swollen from the abuse. Her right arm hung uselessly at her side, a result of being slammed into the ground by a man larger than her-in comparison.

"Enough." Darien said.

"You concede?" she asked raising her only other hand.

"Never."

"Then we fight until one is unconscious. By the looks of it, it's you." She said breathing heavily.

"You can't fight with one hand."

"You thought I couldn't do a lot of things before." She said smirking. He grimaced in pain when he tired to make a fist with his left hand. "I can beat you with one hand." She inhaled slumped for balance. She stood still, waiting for his decision then smiled when he charged at her. She saw his intention. He intended to knock her off balance. Pin her. She would let him think he won. He dove at her now. She side-stepped to the right, hammered his exposed back with her elbow and brought her knee up into his stomach a split second later. Blood spattered the ground. He fell hard but not before her leg swung up and came own hard in his back. She staggered back when he hit the mat. She waited for him to move. He didn't. She waited some more. Still no movement.

"I suggest one of you take him to the hospital wing for treatment." She said tiredly as she used the rope for support. She hadn't looked up from lifeless body. Malachite came forward lifted the unconscious man then left quietly. The rest of the generals followed. Even Jadeite. When the door swung shut behind them, Serena slumped in exhaustion. Her senshi rushed forward to help her.

"It's a good thing you heal quickly." Lita said angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I needed this. I needed to prove to myself that I could do this. That I could look at him and feel almost nothing." She said.

"Almost nothing?" Rei asked as she mopped blood.

"It seems that's the only reprieve I'm granted. I've gotten the frustration out of my system. Now I can rule with a clear head." She said. She groaned. "I need a bath of ice." She complained. "He hits hard."

"Serves you right." Ami said. "But you whipped him good. He'll never smirk at you again."

"That much I'm glad for." Lita said proudly.

"Mina?" Rei said looking at the red-eyed girl. "You okay?"

"No. And after that fight, I don't think I'll ever be okay." She sniffed and looked at her battered leader. "I had always hoped that you two would work it out. Come to an agreement. Be friends. But the hatred I saw today-" she shivered. "If you, the girl with the biggest heart can love so unconditionally and be treated so unfairly, what hope is there for love? What purpose is there for this senshi of love? My role in this world is useless if my very best friend cannot be loved and cherished as she should be." She stood slowly. "I can no longer defend what treats you so unfairly. I can no longer be a scout." Before anybody could stop her, she vanished. They all turned to look at a devastated Serena.

"I have failed as a leader." Serena said.

"No." Ami said. "You are an excellent leader."

"Ami is right." Rei said solemnly. "Give Mina some time before you talk to her." Serena nodded.

"I think I'm gonna pass out now." She said then promptly succumbed to darkness.

Serena recovered from her injuries in a few days. Darien, after two weeks, still had bruises. They sat beside each other at the head of the conference table in silence as the generals and senshi gave the quarterly report. They waited patiently, said what needed to be said, addressed what was necessary, made adjustments then adjourned the meeting. They went their separate ways outside the door.

Serena transported herself to Elysion, her refuge for the past two weeks. "Helios?"

"Serena!" he said in a show of exuberance she was unfamiliar with. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I can see that." Serena said frowning. In a second, the happy face changed to his former face and it was as if he had never smiled.

"What troubles you today?"

"Nothing. I think I'll just walk around the rose garden for a while."

"Send word if you have need of me."

"I don't think I will be. I may leave without you knowing." She said walking away. Helios didn't respond. He lost sight of her then turned to face his new visitor.

"Sailor Pluto." He said bowing slightly.

"Helios." She said nodding. "How are things today?"

"Normal." He said glancing around. "Although there have been some-strange things."

"I know of what you speak. It has affected you too?" she asked.

"I am not sure." He said frowning and indicating that they should sit. "I have been feeling-something I am quite unfamiliar with." Pluto knew from experience that the boy had no emotions and she wondered why. She had never been able to figure it out.

"Maybe you'd be able to identify it from a human perspective." Pluto suggested.

He thought for a moment then said. "Yes. The mortals would call it being lonely. Sad. Moody?" he said.

"So you have developed human emotions. You will get used to them." She said.

"I thought so too but I have only experienced these. The happiness that many dream of eludes me. Much like it eludes our esteemed queen." He said looking in the direction of the garden.

"She is here again?"

"She spends her waking moments here and then forgoes the hours of sleep. Her despair weighs heavily upon me."

"I feared this might happen." Pluto said anxiously. "There was a ripple in the timeline. I suspected it had something to do with Serena."

"Unrequited love." Helios said wisely.

"Precisely. Even though she loves Prince Seiya and is loved by him, her heart yearns after Darien who seems unrelenting in his desires to hurt the poor girl. Her love floods the cosmos, lodging in places that knew not love."

"Like my heart."

"I suspect so. If this continues, I cannot be sure of the consequences."

"Mo-I mean-Pluto-" he stopped and looked at her.

It was a moment before she said. "I have always wanted you to call me that. You may call me as you wish. I have no problem with it." She said and he nodded in understanding. She waited for a second before she stood. "I must return to the gate." She vanished.

"Helios?" Serena said. "Was that just Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Does she visit often?" Serena asked taking the seat across from him.

"As often as she can."

"I see."

"Do you miss her when you can't see her?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Helios said.

"I know that she is your-your mother." She whispered.

"How-"

"I have a mother. I see how she looks at me and my brother. I see how Rei looks at her children. Pluto has that same look."

Helios nodded in acceptance. "Initially, it didn't affect me one way or the other but it has changed. I grow – sad after her departure. I anticipate the next."

"You should tell her this." Serena said.

"Indeed I should. Another thing-" he looked around. He blushed. "I have been feeling funny of late. Having strange thoughts and desires." He said.

"You mean-" he nodded quickly. "Oh." She thought for a second. "How old are you?"

"I am not sure. I do know that I am at the mortal equivalent of sixteen."

"Hmmm. What you're feeling is normal. And it gets worse before it gets better. What you need is a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend." He thought for a second. "Where would I find such a creature? I spend my life hidden away here."

"Oh. Hmmm-maybe she's almost ready to dream her way to you. Maybe you'll meet her one day in your dreams."

"I don't dream." He said. He hung his head and actually started to cry.

"I didn't mean-come here." She said opening her arms to him. He settled his head against her abdomen and cried a while.

"Your womb is empty." He said.

"He-"

"And yet it holds such warmth. You dream of a child of your own. It will happen, Serena."

"I hope so." She said and held the boy closer.

Serena was staring up at the ceiling when Pluto appeared to her. "Sailor Pluto!"

"Hello, Serena."

"What are you doing here? Is something happening?"

"No. I wish to speak with you."

"About?"

"Helios. I am worried about his well-being."

"As any mother should be."

"I also wish to ask you to keep this matter a secret." She said. "No one must know of his bloodline."

"Why?"

"He was a child borne in love with a life created with consequences."

"I'll listen if you want me to." Serena said patting the bed beside her.

"I have never told anyone my story. Not even Helios knows it." Serena waited. "I was just a young girl back then. Just shy of twenty. I was next in line for the powers of Pluto. But I was bored with my life. I needed excitement. And so I went in search of the mythical winged horse."

"Winged?"

"Yes. The last of his kind residing in the forest behind my castle. I stole away to look at him. To watch him. His kind was a mystery. And I suspected he was lonely. And he was. To be the last of your kind is a slow death."

"Go on."

"He found me spying on him one day and chased me far into the woods. He had me cornered and I was scared. Then he transformed and I swear my knees turned to water. He had long silver hair, shimmering black eyes and a body to die for. He was angry as well as curious. I just wanted to get away from those black, piercing eyes."

"Then what happened?"

"He let me go. I started to run but when I saw he wasn't chasing a stopped and turned to him. We talked for hours that day." She had a far away look on her face. "Before I knew it-before we both knew it, we were in love with each other. We didn't know what to do. I was forbidden to have a romantic life. I was expected to remain pure for my role as keeper of time. I begrudged my younger sister her life. Already she was engaged and waiting patiently to be married. I suffered in silence. Anyway, my stolen time with this man-"

"Not to interrupt, but what was his name?"

"His name is Zane."

"_Is_?" Pluto nodded.

"It soon became impossible for us to see each other without touching. When he kissed me that first time-" she sighed and touched her lips. "It was that same night that we succumbed to the temptation. We made love. And many times after that." She sighed. "It was my sister who found out and exposed us in a fit of jealousy. She wanted Zane for herself but he would have nothing to do with her. Besides, it was forbidden for anyone to associate with him. My father banished him to a world not even I can reach. He watches but can do nothing to make contact with those who are influenced by time. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. I was sent to the Star Queen until I had given birth and weaned Helios. Then we were separated. I was given charge over the gate and my child was sent to be raised in Elysion by the priest of dreams. How I wish Zane had held his son. He looks so much like him. The only prayer that was answered was that he looked like his father."

"You miss him?"

"Dearly. I cherish the time we had. Many times I wish I had been banished along with him. At least then, my family would be together. And my child would not have been cursed with a heart as cold as ice."

"I think the ice is melting." Serena said. "Pluto, I won't promise but if I somehow manage to meet your Zane I'll tell him you still love him dearly. Maybe I could even send him to you for a short visit."

"I hope- I dare not hope." Pluto said rising. "Take care of Helios when I cannot."

"I will. As if he were my own." Serena said.

"Do not worry, Princess, yours is not far in the making."

"Without love, Lunarians cannot conceive."

"You will see differently in a while. Hold on."

"Okay."

Serena kept up her visits to Helios, offering comfort where she could. She even transported him to Pluto once. Helios was extremely happy. Of course, Darien grew displeased with her frequent visits to Elysion. So he dropped in for a visit.

"Helios!" he barked. Serena had known he was coming via her one-way link with his mind. She covered her and Helios' spot for a while longer. When he had oriented himself, she revealed them to Darien.

"My Lord!" he said bowing.

"Fraternizing with my wife?" He accused.

"Don't be so petty as to accuse a child of trying to steal me. And do not insult my character in such a way."

"Leave us!" he ordered Helios who hurried off in a dignified manner

"What are you doing here, Darien?" she asked wearily. "Do you hope to invade my sanctuary?"

"This realm belongs to me."

"As does the rest of the world." Serena tacked on. "I know all this." She said and walked to the rose bushes that flanked them.

"And yet you move about as if you own it." He said watching her.

"It always comes to this. Doesn't it?" She picked a rose and admired it. "You constantly remind me that I do not belong here. My senshi and I are aliens even though were born here. Even though we grew up here. Even though we risked our lives to keep it alive."

"I-" he started but she interrupted him.

"Isn't this place interesting?" she said. She crushed the rose in her hand and scattered the petals. "Rose bushes spring up from scattered petals." The rose bushes sprung up at her feet in full bloom. "But, pull up one by the roots and the plant withers and dies. Never to be again." She proved this also.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I think it is time I returned to the home you keep sending my thoughts to. I am not wanted here. Nor needed it seems."

"Will you order you senshi to do the same?"

"Their actions are there own. They will do as they please."

"But how will you build a kingdom by yourself?"

"You think I am the only Lunarian left?" she laughed. "Oh, my Dark knight, we are scattered petals. Lunarians. Venusians. Martians. Amazons. Mercurians. We live among you. I will ask of them where they wish to reside. But I know there are some who will follow me."

"I will consider this an act of war." Darien threatened.

"Attack me and you will lose. My power is unknown to you."

"And what of my heir?"

"I'm sure Beryl will accommodate your passions." Serena said coldly.

"You have a duty-"

"You have the same to me. We'll call it even. Why so glum?" she said taking in his expression. "This is what you wanted. I'm going. Leaving. You can be with Beryl. And I can die alone."

"Don't you mean-"

"Do not speak his name. HE is a friend. A man I love. A man who loves me. A man I wish I could be with. But unlike you, I cannot love him as he deserves. Like you, my heart belongs to one who cannot love me. But this is history." She turned away from him. "I'll arrange my departure to visit the moon soon. Then I'll being preparations for habitation." She vanished and he growled in frustration.

_Now I should tell you that I am completely serious about what I said. But let me give you an update on a dear friend of mine. Andrew. You may remember him as the mediator between Darien and me. That was until he swore off contact with the rogue for his treatment of me. I hadn't seen much of Andrew since then. Only the occasional visits to eat with the girls. It pained me to see him because Darien was still a large part of his heart. I blamed myself for their spilt (even though I shouldn't) and Darien blamed me. Their friendship weighed on my conscience but Darien would have to fix this himself…_

Darien in a fit of rage made his way to the Crown Arcade. He strode to the bar and sat down fuming. "What are you doing here?" Andrew said.

"Hello to you too." Darien said. No matter how crude and _kingly_ he got, he could never argue with Andrew. He was the first person to befriend him all those years ago.

"Hmmm. Can I get you something?" he said.

"Coffee."

"We're out." Andrew said. "Will a strawberry milkshake suffice?"

"Sure." Andrew produced the drink without incident though he was tempted to throw it all over the man.

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"I'm taking a breather from your dear little sister."

"You deserve everything she dishes out to you." Andrew said evenly. "You get in a fight recently?" he said.

"You can credit my bruises to Serena." He said. "We had a little competition. I thoroughly underestimated her." Darien said.

"So why are you here of all places. Thought I made it clear you're not welcome."

"I can't help it if I don't love her, Andrew." Darien said defensively.

"No. You can't but you didn't have to treat her like crap." He said anger suffusing his voice. He stepped away to do a transaction then returned. "You're king of the Earth right?" Darien nodded. "And you can feel what the earth is feeling right?" Again, he nodded. "How is it feeling now? Is it pleased by how you treat your queen? Does it hurt as much as she does?" Darien couldn't deny it. "Then look at it this way-the earth reflects you. You hurt when it hurts. And it hurts when you hurt. DO you understand?"

"I am hurting but not-"

"Beryl means no good for you or the earth. Give it up. Do you care for her at all?" Darien looked at the blonde man and could not answer. His feelings where Serena was concerned still confused him to no end. "Even if you don't, let her go."

"She's already made up her mind to leave me." Darien said.

"She what?" Andrew was at a loss. Serena was not one known to give up. On anything. To hear that she was giving up was a blow hard to take. "You've broken her."

"I haven't done a thing. She beat the crap out of me, cheated on me and now she's leaving."

"With who?"

"Seiya."

"Are you joking? Does Seiya look like a man who has gotten what he wanted from a woman like Serena? Serena has cried into enough of her milkshakes for me to know that she hasn't done anything with Seiya. Why am I even telling you this? How could you think that of Serena?"

"She is in love with him."

"And she loves you more. You're an idiot."

"Why did I come here again?"

"Because you miss me." Andrew said cheekily. "But I can't be your friend as long as Serena is treated the way she is. Either treat her better or leave her alone. Your choice."

"I don't know how to do either." Darien said. "She is a hard woman to leave. But I don't know if I can treat her better."

"Maybe you need to think really hard about how you feel about her. Really hard. Now get out of my store before I throw coffee on you."

"You said you were out."

"I lied." Andrew said and turned away.

When he got back to the palace, Serena was just returning from the moon. "How was your visit to the moon?"

She looked at him suspiciously before answering in a cool voice he didn't associate with her. "It will be months, maybe years before we can inhabit the moon. I have done what I can while I was there today. Subsequent visits will improve the conditions." She said wearily and sitting down. She had the beginnings of a headache and wasn't up to dealing with him right now.

"Okay." He said biting back the teasing remark he was about to make. Serena missed none of this but didn't comment on it. In fact, she was mildly amused.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"I had a milkshake." He said and the concept suddenly seemed funny to him.

"Andrew served you a milkshake? Not coffee?" She said nothing after that. "Let's eat."

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked suddenly and he registered the flicker of anger, pain then acceptance in her eyes.

"No reason to be mean." She shrugged with an air of indifference. "You coming?" they made their way to the dining room where they ate in complete silence.

Darien after swallowing the last bit spoke up. "We need to decide on a few things."

"Such as?" She said.

"Marital rites. When you move to the moon, I need to know how often we will indulge in such affairs."

"Hmmm. I thought you would have looked outside for that sort of things once I'm gone." She said. "I guess we could meet once every month." She said.

"That won't do. Sex twelve times per year is not healthy." He said.

"This marriage isn't healthy?" She said without much emotion. "Let's make it spontaneous then. I'll show up, we'll roll around for a bit and then I'll go home. You can show up when you're itching then go home. How does that sound?"

"I can work with that for now." He said and smirked.

"Anything else?"

"An heir. We need to think about having one soon." He said.

"I suppose. Maybe it'll happen on one of those visits." She said and smiled slightly. "I'm going to bed now." She rose and walked away.

Darien realized soon after he had that itch Serena was talking about. He padded to what used to be their room and proceeded to wake her up. She came out of her sleep with a shuddering breath and looked at him. His face was shadowed in darkness and his blue eyes seemed to glow under the soft light of the moon. She inhaled – or tried to. She realized that she had a hard time breathing. Breathing seemed to always be a problem when Darien was touching her.

"D-Darien, what are you doing?"

"Scratching an itch." He said but his words had no malice or intent to hurt. Just pure, unbridled passion. She let him take his pleasure. In the morning, she got up, showered and dressed all under his watchful gaze. No emotion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Cold

_I felt his eyes on me over the next couple of months. I visited the moon regularly and continued the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom. He especially took to waking me up in the night and having wild passionate sex with me. Not that I didn't like it, I just wondered what his motives were. Increasingly, I became detached and I think he noticed. But I was more concerned with my friend Mina. You will remember she gave up her senshi duties. And I could understand why. Darien and I were not exactly the poster couple for love. Though the world thought we were. Darn that man. I didn't know what to do. And Mina was growing increasingly despondent. Do you know what happens when Aphrodite no longer believes in love?_

Everyday since the fight, Mina could be found lying in a field staring up at the sky. Her eyes were lifeless and no one could raise her from deep depression. Yaten was at his wits end. Sure they still had sex but Yaten could see it pained her to even touch him. Malachite received a stinging slap whenever she was in range. If not, she fired arrows at him. He grew increasingly moody.

"I am going to kill that woman!" he bellowed after another arrow hit him. It hurt. She hadn't drawn blood yet but he was sure that as soon as her mood darkened enough, he would need to defend his life.

"Calm down. She is Venus. Aphrodite. That which she champions has been trampled upon and so she can no longer champion it. Mischief will be her game. Then destruction." Zoicite said.

"Well you're awfully chipper. Didn't your princess just get engaged?" Malachite said darkly. Zoicite glared at him, closed the book and stormed off.

He was walking down a random street when he came across Greg. Blind rage consumed him and he attacked. Greg didn't see it coming and he wouldn't have been able to help himself anyway. Zoicite was a General for a reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" Greg coughed.

"Taking you out of the picture." He said coldly before slamming his fist into the man's face. He kept pounding away at the defenseless man until he was unconscious. He was going to give the final blow when a spear of ice slammed into his back. He looked around, seeing for the first time the horrified faces of the civilians. He stood slowly, and turned to face his attacker.

"Ami?"

"You bastard!" she said a cold wind escaping her mouth. "What have you done?"

"I-"

"I will kill you." She said. "For this betrayal, you must die. The senshi have done nothing but protect you pathetic people and you turn around and do this." She said looking mournfully at Greg. "Those of you who value your lives leave this place or suffer the same fate as this man." People tore out of the place like hell was on their heels. By now, Zoicite had removed the spear from his back.

"You do not love him."

"You know nothing of what I feel but you will know now. You will know even in death." She attacked with precision. Needle-like slivers of ice shredded the man and he cried out.

"Don't do this-" he said.

"Silence!" she said in an icy whisper. She raised her arms and a wall of ice slammed into Zoicite just as the other senshi arrived.

"What the hell?" Lita exclaimed. She looked around and realized immediately what had happened. "I hope she kills the bastard." She said crossing her arms behind her head and standing away from the fight. Rei didn't move either. Mina was in shock.

"More proof of the non existence of love." She vanished after that. The generals were trying to get in to save Zoicite but Ami was having none of it. Darien didn't know what to do. He looked at Serena who watched for a while. She closed her eyes nodded and then Taiki showed up.

"Go get Greg and take care of him." Taiki walked into the fray and secured Greg before disappearing. She nodded then walked calmly towards Mercury. "Be still." She said. "Mercury." The woman looked at her, her eyes pale with anger. She took a knee and bowed her head. She smiled sympathetically. "He will need your help to get better." Mercury nodded and disappeared. The fading fog was the only reminder of what happened there. Serena turned to look at the generals as they scooped the near dead Zoicite up and were about to leave but Serena's cold voice stopped them.

"Do not leave yet." She walked towards them. "Your kingdom has become hostile, Dark Knight. My senshi can no longer protect those who attack them. Your careless attitudes have destroyed my precious Venus. You have angered my quiet Mercury. I cannot allow you to do further damage. You and your generals are responsible for the protection of your planet. This alliance is broken."

"What?"

"The moon can no longer protect you. You do not protect us. It is too much of a risk. Consider yourself free Dark Knight. And your generals too." She turned and the remaining Senshi followed.

"Where do we go now?" Lita asked.

"The planets have been rebuilt." Serena said calmly. "Princesses – no- queens of the inner planets, take your thrones and rule honestly." Lita nodded and rose into the air. A battle cry was heard and lightning filled the skies. In a second, the display was over and Jupiter was gone.

"Rei?"

"I cannot leave Jed." Rei said.

"I'd never ask you to do that, Rei. Your choice of home is between you and your husband." She smiled at Jadeite.

"Then I wish to help my wife rebuild her heritage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said. He stepped back and Rei rose into the air. Fire engulfed her and in a flash, she was gone. Jadeite after nodding disappeared.

"Mina?" the senshi appeared instantly. "Do you wish to rebuild your kingdom?"

"Yes. Maybe there, I will see the love that this plant wastes." She disappeared in a swirl of gold light.

Serena returned to the palace and walked to her bedroom. She packed a few things and then sat looking at the moon. Against the sunlit sky, it seemed so dim. She turned when Darien entered. She pulled her ring from her finger and handed it calmly to him. "Is this how we end?"

"There was never a 'we'. You ensured that. I thought I could do it. And if it were me alone, I would. But my senshi hurt and I cannot allow that. My senshi are gentle creatures sworn to protect. To be attacked so viciously-" she shook her head. "You are released from this marriage, Dark Knight. Marry your queen and leave my people be. Be warned, if she attacks, she will not be spared."

"Are you leaving now?"

"By the moonlight. But I must visit Helios. You must look after him when I cannot." She disappeared at that and he was left alone. He went to Beryl immediately.

"Darien! What a surprise!" she exclaimed slipping gracefully from her throne. She swayed towards him with seduction in her hips. "Is this business or pleasure?"

"I am a free man."

"Free? Do you mean the queen is dead?"

"She is not. She has left to rebuild her kingdom."

"That is not good enough. She was to die." She said and turned from him.

"Leave her be. I couldn't bear to lose you." He said and Beryl laughed.

"Lose me? You've already lost me. What I require from you now are the keys to the world. I will rule at your side with an iron fist."

"NO!" Darien said.

"Do you think you can stop me? I have power, Darien. Real Power. I am the queen of this world. And when I get rid of those brats, I will be queen of the universe." For the first time, Darien saw what he had tired to ignore. What he had tried to deny.

"You've never loved me."

"Yes I did but power is more important than love. And I have it. Now, share my bed and my power, Darien." She said seductively, her words curling around him like a spell.

"No." He stepped back. "Beryl, I tired to save you and will do so one more time by warning you. Stay away from me and the other kingdoms or suffer for it." Beryl laughed and he left with her voice in his ears.

Darien put his kingdom on high alert. The army was being trained and people were migrating like birds. Even some of the Terrans were leaving for their planet of choice. It didn't matter as long as his kingdom was protected.

Three weeks later, Serena was bent over a toilet bowl with Luna eyeing her critically. Luna and Artemis had returned to their home planet but upon her arrival, Luna reassumed her position as advisor. Artemis did the same for Mina.

"Are you still going to deny it?" Luna asked. Serena looked at the cat and glared.

"Darn that man." She moaned. "What should I do?"

"The child will be rightful heir to the throne. Both thrones."

"So you're saying I should tell him."

"Entirely up to you." Luna said cheekily. Serena sat on her butt, a wall bracing her and flushed the toilet.

"My child is fatherless." Serena said sadly.

"Not necessarily. You could tell him."

"I can't. Not yet."

"Then when?"

"Soon. I'll tell him soon." She levered herself up. "How are things going?"

"The shops have been opened. Everyone has been issued the money you ordered."

"Good. If only earth would see how useless paper really is. I hope the people will see that there is no need to covet each other."

"They will relearn the ideals of the Lunarians and become settled."

"And the girls?"

"Jupiter is going fine. The people are zealous and willing. Venus will take a bit more time. A planet of lonely hearts."

"Love will soon find them."

"Rei and Jadeite report slow goings but what do you expect from the planet Mars. They will settle soon. The Mercurians have not started rebuilding yet. Ami is still nursing Greg. They grow anxious."

"Send some of our people to help them. Encourage them to stand by their queen. Get Ami to address them. If only a few words."

"I'll do it right away. I'll send a girl up with Ginger ale and crackers."

"Thanks. Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Your mother would be proud."

"See you later." Serena said.

"Mother?" Helios said weakly.

"My son." She said. Her heart breaking.

"I cannot stand it. Loneliness eats at me."

"What can I do?"

"Do not leave me here." Pluto bit her lip. She had to go but her son needed and the stars help her, she needed Zane.

He paced in the shadows. He watched as his family suffered and mourned his fate and state. "Why can I not go to them?" he questioned.

"It is not time."

"Time? Time? Time does not exist here! They need me. I need them!"

"This was your doing."

"I know."

"Your time is coming. Soon."

"And will my son die before I get there?"

"Time will tell."

"Dammit!"

_Suffice to say, I put off telling Darien about the baby for as long as possible. I wish I had told him earlier but hindsight is a master of guilt. Trouble was ahead and I needed to return to earth…_

Serena went to Elysion first. She found Pluto cradling Helios and she panicked. "Pluto? What happened?"

"I don't know what to do. He just gets weaker and weaker." She hadn't looked up at Serena.

"Maybe I can help." She knelt slowly and it was then Pluto realized her state.

"I almost forgot about-"

"Never mind me. Let me hold him for a minute." Serena said. Pluto reluctantly handed over the child and waited. "Helios?"

"Serenity." He breathed. "You are back."

"How are you feeling?"

"Despair eats at my soul." He said then proceeded to slip back into his comatose.

"No. You listen to me. Hope abounds and dispels despair. Dreams need you. I need you. Your mother needs you."

"And what of the one who would love me? Where is she?" he asked. His hand lifted to Serena's face but could only make it to her stomach. He gasped. "Dreams have never been so pure." He exclaimed. "A heart this beautiful should not be tainted by this world."

"But it must be and you need to be here to protect her." Serena said suddenly encouraged.

"You would entrust her to me?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

"Mother?"

"Please?" Pluto said tears clouding her vision.

"I accept." He touched a hand to her stomach and shimmered away. Pluto sobbed in relief.

"He is safe now."

"Thank you." She said. "I owe you my own life for this moment."

"You owe me nothing." Serena said. "Now I must go and the see the Knight."

"Be gentle with him. He is broken."

"Hmmm. The gates need your attention." Serena said and Pluto accepted the reprimand graciously.

He jumped when the door thudded and he saw Serena standing there. "How long have you been there?" he said. His words slurred and she knew he was drunk. The dark room hid her condition from him. "Are you a mirage?" he said stretching out the last word.

"I came at a bad time." She said.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you something important but it might be lost on you." She said. "I'll send for your generals so they can sober you up." She left and he collapsed.

When he came to, he was being drenched under a shower and water was being forced own his throat. After a few minutes of this, he was sober enough to face the witch. But he waited.

"Serena?" He said an hour later.

"Are you sober?" her back was turned and she waited for his answer.

"Sober enough." He said and strode to her. "What is your business?"

"I came to tell you-" she swallowed. "Maybe you should see for yourself." She turned and his eyes widened.

"You're-bu-is it Seiya's?"

"What? Maybe you are still drunk. I'll go now." She started to walk but he blocked her way and stared own into her eyes.

"I need to know. Is it mine?"

"_She_ is mine." She said strongly but more gently, she added. "And yours." His eyes closed and he swallowed. He hugged her to him and Serena was too shocked to react at first. Eventually she pushed him away. "I just wanted you to know." She said.

He waited a beat before asking softly. "Are you saying I'll have no part in my child's life?"

"No. I could never do that to her. Visit as often as you like." She turned to leave. "It would be wise to not mention this to anyone. War is still on the horizon. I don't want her caught up in it."

"I understand. Can I-" her eyes narrowed but she nodded at the unfinished sentence. He moved forward and touched her belly. She was five months along and only slightly noticeable. He knelt and kissed the belly and Serena felt the stirring of something more primal than the tender affections she should be feeling.

"I need to go." She stepped back and inhaled sharply. She stepped to the window and disappeared.

She was about to go back to the moon when someone stepped out of the shadows. She quickly hid her stomach under billowing material and faced the person.

"Heading home?"

"Who are you?"

"I think you'll be coming with me now. The queen would like to see you." Before Serena could react, a cloud was flung at her and she passed out instantly. The figure took her away into the shadows of the night

"Darien!" a loud angry voice said.

"Rei?" he said in confusion. "What have I done now?"

"What have you done with her?"

"Who?"

"Serenity."

"I haven't seen her since last night. She told me her news then left. She didn't get home?"

"You didn't do anything to her?"

"No!"

"Then this is serious." Rei said going from angry to worried. "Serena has been kidnapped."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Cold

_I considered leaving out this chapter but I did promise you the real story. It would make me no better than the damnable media if I tried to spare the public the truth. More than likely, I'll be dead by the time this is read but-well-moving on. What happens next I have on the word of those involved since my – uh –situation made me privy only to the things that happened around me. They tried to spare the details but they keep forgetting my troublesome mental prowess. I discerned some but not all of what happened. Scared was not the word I would have used to describe myself then but the languages of this universe are limited…_

Darkness was her ghost and she had nowhere to hide from its icy fingers. The floor beneath her was cold and wet. The filth was already seeping into her clothes. Her head was pounding but she had a greater concern. She pressed a hand to her abdomen and sobbed with relief; her captors had not discerned her delicate condition. Luckily they had not been abusive to her. Yet. She shivered against the cold and levered herself from the floor. Looking towards the end of the dark room the tried to find an exit.

"Looking for an escape will be a waste of time, Queen Serentiy." The husky voice called from the shadows. A single light penetrated the dark and Serena looked towards it in relief.

"Beryl."

"Queen Beryl! You insolent child! Count yourself lucky you are alive."

"I owe you no respect, you spiteful witch. You have betrayed your own planet."

"You should have let me have him."

"Sweet Selene! Did I not give him to you many times? Did I not send him to you? Blame him for all this. I will not deny that I wanted him. I love him. I craved the same of him but he desired you." She said calmly though she shivered from the cold. "You can't begin to know what I suffered at the hand of the man that you love so much. I thought him worse than the devil himself. I left him. I let him go. I returned to my own home. I took my leave of this damnable planet. Yet you persist. You wish to force my hand."

"You have no power without your silly senshi to help you. They can't help you. And you can't help yourself." Beryl said. "Even now you grow weaker as you inhale the dark energy that permeates this air. I wish you could just die sooner but I think I want you to suffer. Then I will have him." Serena cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. She inhaled.

"He came to you." She closed her eyes as the images flooded him. "By your own foolishness, you've lost him. Most assuredly, if I do not kill you myself, he'll do it." She sunk from the effort.

"We'll see how long you'll last." Beryl sat watching her struggle to breath. She sipped some dark liquid and smiled evilly.

Darien paced, his dark mood causing the earth to tremble. One month had passed. "Where could she be?" he yelled. He looked at his generals and the senshi that sat before him. Amara, or Sailar Uranus glared at him.

"You were supposed to protect her. We entrusted you with the universe. Our mistake." Michelle placed a placating hand on the woman's shoulder.

"We will refrain from laying blame." She said softly. "We can agree that only one person has motive to harm the queen."

"She has moved her lair." Malachite said.

"Then we must try harder to find her. Aside from her importance as queen, she is greatly loved. It would be devastating to lose her." Michelle added.

"Can't Pluto help?" Darien asked.

Lita shook her head. "Sailor Pluto must not interfere though she would want to. No sooner would the thought cross her mind than she would be trapped-hindered from assisting." Zoicite made to speak but a quelling look from Sailor Mercury had him biting his tongue. He would speak to Darien later.

"So what's our strategy?" this question came from Mina.

"We-" Darien began but was interrupted by the arrival of Sailor Pluto.

"I urge you to move quickly. She doesn't have much longer." She held up her hand when Darien would have spoken. "Without her light to dispel the darkness, the Destroyer will wipe this slate clean. We will cease to exist."

"The Destroyer?" Jadeite asked. He took in the stricken look of the Sailor senshi.

"Amara?" Ami said speaking for the first time.

"I suspected but I had hoped the situation was different. She is indeed restless. She no longer sleeps. Very soon, she will assume her awakened from."

"She who?" Darien asked as sweat prickled on his forehead.

"Sailor Saturn." Mina said with a hollow voice. "I hear her, you know. She whispers in my ear." There was an audible gasp. "Why so surprised? Without love destruction follows. My duty calls for love. In the absence of love, my fealty is to the Destroyer." She laughed. "Find my queen." She said standing and taking her leave. Unease was ripe in the room.

"Darien?" Lita said. "I suspect you are the only one that can lead us in the right direction."

"A burden that makes my job harder." He sighed. "I feel her, you know. I can feel her growing weaker but I can't find her. She's fighting but-"

"Tell us what to do?"

"Track down youmas and see if you can use them to find Beryl. She wouldn't keep her very far from her." he said. "I'll go and-" he inhaled but left without finishing the sentence.

There was a solemn hush across the universe as people waited to know the fate of the gentle queen. Had they known she was expecting, there would be more worry. Mina's mood grew darker by the day and Malachite feared more and more for his life. His friends could offer him no assistance since they were all overtaxed looking for Queen Serenity.

"Mina?" he called to the prevailing darkness. A cold wind whipped his abundant hair about him and carried with it a soft, cold chuckle.

"Malachite…"

"Where are you?"

"Destruction is all around…can it be so hard to find me?" she laughed.

Malachite turned just as she emerged from chilling night. He observed her under the light of the lantern her carried. Her face was thinner, her blue eyes less vibrant, and her mouth stiff with emotion. "You do not look so well."

"But I feel wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Against his better judgment, he lay his right hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I should take you home."

"Home? Home is where the heart is. I…have no heart…" she whispered. She looked at the hand that rested on her shoulder and grimaced. "Take your hands off me." She said coldly. Malachite looked at his hand, considered her demand and denied her. He lowered the lantern to the ground and brought his other hand up to cover her cold cheek.

"Have you forgotten what it is like to be the Mina of yesteryears? Fun? Jovial? Cheerful?" she tried to shake his hands from her.

"Companions of love. I know no love. Those who would love-hate."

He leaned towards her. "Do you hate?" He watched as her thoughts turned inwards then she looked back at him.

"Hate is as alien to me as is love." She said uncertainly.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. She studied him and he could see her struggle.

"I have hurt you." She said. "Does that answer your question?" She had not made any further attempts to detach herself from him

"When you look at me, do you find you cannot help but seek to destroy me? Do you see, in my death, a means for you peace of mind?" She pondered his questions and though she wanted to give an affirmative but could not find the truth is such.

"It would be so easy to lie to myself." She conceded. "How did we come to this? Why do you hate me?" The man known for lack of emotion and general stoicism was flabbergasted. His mouth was unhinged and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is this what has eaten at my Aphrodite's heart for all this time? You think I hate you?" he finally said, his words a mere whisper on the night air. She chose now to begin to struggle but he would have none of it. The hand that had held her shoulder slipped down to her waist and bound her to him. The other that cradled her cheek now cradled her neck. She fought his hold but even to him it was half-hearted. "You do not believe your own words. I will not deny that I resented the notion of a union between us in the beginning. What man wouldn't? Even Darien rebelled against his future."

"You men are all stupid alike." She said angrily. "You cast aside that which you seek avidly, not seeing that it is offered to you freely. Not caring that the one who would provide you with it is hurting, dying inside, crumbling then blown away by a small wind. Look at my poor Serena-"

"No. We will not speak of her. This is about you. And me. Not them."

"But they are involved. MY heart broke for them. For her. She has a strength that is immeasurable but under his cruel treatment I saw it waver, I saw her begin to stumble. I saw defeat. My leader. MY confidante. She is broken and I see no hope for myself. At her word, I would have killed you all but-she wouldn't. She couldn't." she said her body trembling under the force of her conviction.

"Such passion." Malachite murmured. "Indeed we are foolish men. But there none as foolish as I." he stared down into her eyes, held her gaze and willed that she would see the torment of his soul. "I had fancied myself in love long ago and I paid the price. She crushed my spirit. To be faced by your unbounded life and vitality was a taunt. And when I had lost it to that pansy, Yaten, I thought myself relieved. Until I saw the love that blossomed for him in your bosom. In your eyes. I watched it happen when Serena looked at Seiya and I understood-I understood her desire to find her love returned. I saw it happening to you. I saw when you became frustrated with the limit of your love for Yaten. I saw you yearn for me. Then I felt the cold hand of dread when you pushed me away. Would that Darien had felt the same before it had gotten this far." He sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" she shook her head. "How do I forget what you have put me through? How?"

"I-" he said slowly. "I guess I do not deserve the love I see in your eyes. But suffer no more because of me. I love you, Mina, my goddess." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She clung to him. She held his solid frame to her and reveled in the contact. It nurtured her deprived heart but she knew it was not enough. The darkness loomed within her. The closer Serenity was to death's door, the closer she was to the darkness. And the darkness hated the light that emanated from this man. She craved the light but the darkness sought to destroy it. She moaned against his mouth, her hand fisted in his hair, and she tore her mouth from his with an anguished scream.

"No!" she stumbled back. "No! No! No! No!" She pummeled his chest none too gently. Tears streamed down her face, her agony rippling the earth beneath them. "No." She said softly leaning against him as her knees gave out. He gathered her up against him and held her trembling form.

"Mina." He murmured against her hair.

"She doesn't have long. She's fading." With that, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Serena held the clothes to her body. She was shivering so much her head hurt. She was thirsty. And hungry. She'd been given water and fragments of food. Were it not for her unborn daughter, she would have refused the meager scraps. Thankfully, they still were oblivious to her delicate state. But if this continued, it would not matter.

"You bastards." She cursed to the known universe. "I didn't ask for much. I asked for the normal things. Love. Happiness. The things that most people ask for and get." Tears streaked down her face. "You assholes decided to mess me up. What the hell did I ever do to you? And who the hell are you to make me suffer like this? And now you want to take-" she couldn't say it. It wasn't safe to say it. She cried in despair promising them revenge for her tribulation.

"Serenity…"

"Who's there?" she cried to the darkness. She knew it could be one of Beryl's minions but having gone without speaking to anyone but the tortured voices in her head, she was desperate for this.

"I need you to help me find you?"

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Where I am is not important. I need to be where you are so that you will survive."

"I don't know where I am." She wept. "I'm so tired. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." the voice said.

"How do I know I'm not just going crazy and you're just my crazy mind at work?" she said weakly.

"Serenity, we are wasting time." He yelled.

Serena was shocked. What the hell did he have to be angry about? He wasn't the one trying to stay alive while in some dark cave or whatever the hell this place was. Anger bubbled within her as she envisioned punching her would be rescuer. She sat up, anger shooting adrenaline into her system.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she wheezed to the darkness.

"I-"

"Did I say I was finished?" she whispered since it was the only thing she could manage. "I'm not stupid enough to deny I need help but if you don't know where I am-"

"Who said I didn't?" Serena looked up at the man that stood before her. Silver white hair framed a pale face. But it wasn't sickly. It seemed ethereal in nature. His dark eyes looked at her in amusement but she saw the urgency.

"I know I should know you but I'm too tired to figure out why." She laughed lightly. "Are we going now?"

"Yes." He bent and in one fluid movement, he had her securely against his chest and then the darkness was no more.

"Thank you." She whispered before relaxing.

Darien jerked to attention and was unsure as to why. He looked around apprehensively searching for the answer to his burning question. He tore out of his office and unto the nearest balcony ignoring the confused stare of the four generals. He looked up into the darkened sky at the moon that mocked him. Against the whiteness, he saw the silhouette and his heart thundered in his chest. He took to the skies with urgency and came to a halt in front of the man.

"Was it you? Did you take her?"

"If I did, I would not have returned her." The man looked away from him and focused on the sleeping woman. "So fair a woman, so loving-she has suffered. For you. And because of you."

"Give her to me." Darien demanded.

"No. I only want to let you know that she is safe but she will return to you of her own volition."

"Wha-"

"You do not deserve her. But I would not keep her from the man she loves in the face of all this hurt. Until next time." He said with a polite nod and then he was gone.

"Wait!" he screamed to the silent skies in frustration. He submitted to gravity, not even crying out in pain when he collided with the ground. He didn't respond when the medical team scooped him up with care. He didn't speak when they urged him to. He didn't make a sound. Relief and frustration stole his will and strength.

"What the hell happened to him?" Zoicite yelled.

"We don't know." The doctors said. "We saw him in the yard. Stand back." They brought out the paddles when his heart stopped. "He's not responding. Charge it again!" the doctor said.

"We've got a pulse." A nurse said relief lacing her voice.

"Your highness?" the doctor ventured.

"I'm fine." Darien wheezed. He tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't advise that, your majesty."

"If I was really hurt, I wouldn't be able to move."

"As a doctor, I will disagree. For everyone's peace of mind, let me just make sure you are okay." Darien looked at the man then resigned himself to the examination. After a few minutes the doctor sighed. "Well, you seem okay. You don't have anything that broken. No concussion. No internal bleeding."

"Can I go then? I have important things to do."

"If I could impress upon you to be careful. If you experience nay discomfort, please do not write it off-"

"I understand doctor. I am a trained doctor too. I will not willingly endanger myself." The doctor nodded then Darien and Zoicite left.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was about?" Zoicite asked.

"Call the scouts and the others. We need to talk." With that, he walked off leaving Zoicite in confusion.

"What is this about?" Amara asked. She was pacing the room in anger. "We are wasting time. I could be looking for-"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Darien said as he walked in.

"You're gonna be sorry-"

"Settle down, Princess Amara." Darien said anger making his words edgy.

"I will not-" Amara said getting into his face. She was restrained by Michelle's gentle hands.

"You have something of import to tell us?"

"I saw Serena." The room was silent. "She is no longer with Beryl. But her savior is unknown to me so I will hasten to say I do not consider her safe until she is home."

"Did you speak with him?" the question came from Rei.

"Yes. He said Serena would come home of her own volition but-"

When he didn't continue Mina spoke up. "We will keep on the lookout but we have nothing to fear from this person."

"How do you know?" Lita asked. She was agitated.

"He rescued her. She allowed him to." She said.

"What if she couldn't help it?" Ami asked quietly.

"We will not know until she returns." Darien intervened. "Be wary. This man know us."

"Can you describe him?" Rei asked.

"White hair, pale skin, dark eyes-uh-tall."

"Vague." Lita taunted. "We need a picture."

"I-"

"I can help with that." Ami said rising. Her small computer appeared in her hand and she looked at him. "I will not harm you, Darien."

"Very well." He said and sat down. He waited while she scanned him then she projected a small image into the air.

"He looks like-" Rei cocked her head to the side. "Helios?"

"I see it too." Michelle concurred.

"We will keep a look out." Amara said calmly. "I apologize for my-"

"Do not worry, Princess Amara. I understand your frustration." He ran a weary hand over his face. "Thank you for coming here." They nodded then they parted.

Ami walked calmly down the corridor. She stiffened when she felt his presence behind her. "Do you hate your life so, Zoicite, that you venture into my presence?"

"I wish only to apologize."

"You attacked my fiancé. You thought to decide my future. You destroyed an alliance." She said whirling around to face him.

"I do not deny my actions. But I cannot continue like this. We were once friends, Ami-"

"Princess Ami." She corrected.

"My apologies."

"You betrayed me, General Zoicite. I made a decision and I thought as a friend you would have respected that." She said quietly. "An argument. A small scuffle. These I could look past. You tried to murder a man that did nothing but love me." She added. "I can never see you as a friend again. And until Queen Serenity establishes an alliance with this planet, you will not be considered a friend of the Moon Kingdom. Refrain from speaking to me, General Zoicite. Excuse me." She said and left him standing in despairing silence.

Serena blinked but even that was a painful effort. She suspected that if her hair could feel pain, she'd be in agony right now. "Where am I?"

"You are safe, little one." The man said.

"I should know you." She whispered.

"I see no reason in keeping it a secret." He said sitting beside her. "I am Zane."

"Zane?" she tasted the name. "Zane. I have heard of a Zane but-"

"I suppose I am Helios' father."

"Trista will be happy to know you're alive. And here."

"I am afraid seeing her is an impossibility."

"People in love should not be kept apart. To hell with those who would try to do it." She said. He didn't respond. "You love her don't you?"

"More than it seems possible." He answered.

"Would you like to meet your son?" she asked. He looked at her emotions warring in his eyes.

"I don't-"

She sighed. "A child needs a father. He needs to know you even if you disappear from his life after this."

"And how would I meet him? He is off-"

"He goes where I go." She interrupted. She closed her eyes and then opened them. "So? Do you want to meet him?" he nodded slowly. A bright light filled the room and he gazed upon a young man.

"Queen Serenity." He said kneeling before the small woman. "I am pleased to know you are away from that dark place."

"Me too. I want you to meet someone." She said nodding towards the man behind him. The child turned slowly to look at the other person in the room.

"Who is he?" he asked quietly.

"I-" Zane began but found he had no words. He reached out to touch the small face and tears clouded his vision. There was a comprehension in Helios' eyes but he showed no emotion.

"Until now, I did not know how much I wanted to see you. To meet you." He said. Zane looked to Serena for help. She smiled encouragingly.

"Your mistress is not much help." Zane said.

"She is a cheeky girl." Helios admitted. "I suspect I am to show some reaction to this meeting. Anger? Happiness? Confusion?"

"You're a serious child." Zane said sitting down so he wasn't towering over the boy. "I do not require a reaction from you. I wanted only to see you. I missed many years. I am glad I had this opportunity to meet you." He shrugged. "I wish your mother had been here too."

"I too wish she was here. I have not seen her in a long time." He cocked his head to the side. "And you for much longer than I. You miss her a great deal. You are-lonely."

"Away from Trista? How can I feel anything but lonely? Her light is something to be missed."

"Do you dream?" he asked. This time when Zane looked to Serena she spoke up.

"Pluto can visit with you in Elysion if you wish. If you think it is unsafe otherwise."

"Elysion. I have not seen that place in many moons. Is that where they sent you?" Zane asked Helios.

"Do you disapprove?"

"Elysion is a noble place but not the most endearing place for a growing boy."

"Should I call you father? Dad? Zane?"

"You should call me whatever you wish but I would prefer Dad." He said hopefully.

"I will think it over." They were both silent and Serena thought it prudent to break it.

"Come on, would a hug hurt either of you? Time is not something to take for granted."

"Serena-"

"I almost lost my life and my child. Cherish what little you have." She said solemnly. She closed her eyes as father and son took the embrace they both had been longing for.

"Helios? If it would not be too much trouble, let Darien know I would see him in Elysion. The Rose Garden."

Darien paced across the reflective ground. His head hurt from clenching his jaw too tightly but it didn't matter to him. Serena said she would meet him here but she was not here. Was this a trick to make him sweat? Did Helios lie to him? He growled in frustration.

"If the floor could give way, I'm sure it would be gone by now, Dark Knight." A soft voice said behind him.

"Serena!" he exclaimed.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I was beginning to think you were not going to show." He admitted.

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt my word?"

"I suppose not." He said.

"Let's have a seat. I'm still not strong enough to be standing." He would have gone to her side to assist her but he was not sure how she would react to this. When faced with the extremity of his manner towards her over the past years, he was appalled. Together or not, these circumstances would mar their relationship forever. Once he saw she was comfortably seated, he took his seat ensuring that he didn't touch her. "I hope my absence wasn't too much of a hardship." She said softly in a voice bereft of emotions.

"Your absence? Is that what you call it?" he said incredulously. He shook his head in disbelief. "Serena, you were kidnapped; you almost died." _And almost took me with you_. He added the last part to himself.

"I'm painfully aware of that." She said in the same voice. Darien looked at her seriously and decided it wouldn't help him if he got angry. She'd probably just leave.

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little." She admitted.

"And the baby?" he asked.

"She's fine. She won't be affected by any of this."

Darien nodded then was silent. He looked at his hands that were resting on his thighs and sighed. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was okay but Serena was unpredictable. He couldn't chance cutting this meeting short when he knew he might not see her for a long time if ever again. He felt very inadequate. This was a feeling the king of earth was not supposed to be entertaining. But he didn't know how else to feel.

"Darien-" he looked up hopefully at the tone of her voice. She paused when she saw his eyes not sure if she should go on.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I think we need to publicly announce our separation." She finally said.

"No." Darien said taking her by surprise. "No." He said again.

"Why not? We are no longer-"

"I am not giving up my family. You're all I've got." Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs in surprise. He was no longer looking at her so she wasn't sure she saw how shocked she was at this statement.

"And you're realizing all this now?" she said instead of the jubilant reply her heart was bursting to say.

"I don't need you to extol to me the idiotic and cruel things I've done to you. I know what I've done and if I wasn't sure all I have to do is look at you to see how much damage I've done. I don't even know if apologizing would change anything. But I'm not going to willingly give up the opportunity to try and make this right."

"And you think that after so long I'd be willing to sit around and wait for you to hurt me again? I'm not going to that. I've tried many times to show you what was happening between us. I wasn't asking for much, Darien. If I didn't have you returning the love I fe-the love I was giving to you, I was content with friendship. But you couldn't even give me that. In addition, attacks were made against my scouts. Venus is-I don't even know how to describe her. Ami has been changed so much by that debacle with Zoicite. And Lita-I'm surprised she hasn't incinerated this whole planet." Serena said. Darien stood up. He couldn't sit beside her any longer.

He turned his back on her. For years, he had cursed the known universe for sticking him with a whiny, clingy brat. Yet he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her. Even when he thought he hated her, he couldn't stay away from her. It was he who had pursued her in the beginning and when she would have broken up with him, he went out of his way to keep her with him. And in the face of all that, he treated her like crap. Maybe even worse than that.

"Why-why do you call me 'Dark Knight'?" he asked. It hadn't been his original question but he couldn't ask her why she hated him now. Didn't he already know why she hated him?

"I used to call you that on the moon."

"How do you know?" he said. He wasn't really interested but he didn't want to talk about their marriage just yet.

After a brief silence she answered him. "I have had my memories of those years restored for some time now." He turned to face her now.

"How long?"

"Since before you left for America. And quite a while before that too."

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"You were and are not exactly someone I would confide in Darien. I mean, you're the guy that got out of bed laughing and called his friends to ridicule and humiliate me after I confessed my love." She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory. "Should I then confess I know of my former life? Should I confess I know the course of our relationship as it was then? You would have probably treated me worse than how you have treated me."

"What-"

Before he could finish the question, she interrupted. "You treated me the same as now. The only thing I was spared then was being married to you. I died before I was bound to you. Because even then, I thought foolishly that by being married to me, you would grow to love me. Thankfully, Beryl put an end to that. Had we been married then, when I was not strong enough, you would have completely destroyed me." She inhaled deeply and looked away. "Even knowing this," she looked at him now. "Even knowing all this, my foolish heart still beats for you." He looked at her in surprise. "Even knowing how cruel you are, I still cling to all those times you were nice to me. When you seemed to care for me. I still hold on the feeling of being loved by you. Even if it was only a love of my own design. I thought I could love us both enough to keep us together but those are the dreams of a child. I am no longer a child. I cannot give birth to my child with such foolish notions floating around my head, Darien. It would not be fair to any of us, especially her." She hugged her stomach as if to protect the child from the world and sighed brokenly.

He swallowed around the knot in his throat. He wanted to cry – no, he wanted to wail and bemoan the stupidity that was his life. "Do you know what went through my head when Rei told me you were missing?"

"That you were finally rid of me?" she said. He looked at her sharply.

"Yes." He said and he acknowledged the hurt in her eyes. "I thought I was finally rid of you and now I was empty. I was hollow. I was panicked and angry. And confused. For the times I thought I hated you, I couldn't reconcile the abject despair I felt. Each day that passed while Beryl had you ensconced in her lair, I grew more frantic and angry. I could feel you slipping away but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find you. It was like being on the other side of a glass window watching helplessly as time ticked away, carrying you with it." He knelt before her looking at her small hands and wishing they would just touch him for he was sure he didn't have the strength to touch her. Or the courage. "I blamed myself for destroying the most beautiful creature to grace this damn planet and I prayed that if I didn't find you, I would suffer eternally for disgracing you." He saw her finger twitch but it didn't move from its place across her stomach. "Then I thought of the child. I would never know her. She would die before she even drew her first breath and it would be my fault for bringing Beryl into her life. She would have been killed, destroyed by a woman who didn't even know she existed." The tears ran down his face, and where they fell, small rose bushes pushed forth into life.

She looked at his bent head, listened to his words then watched the new life that formed at her feet. She knew what he was aching for at her feet but she wasn't sure it was in her to give it. Heaven knew she wanted to touch him. To remind herself of him. To memorize that which she was about to give up. She could not formulate a response to his words. How could she respond when her heart raged against her logic? She unknowingly raised a hand and touched his dark hair. The shock of the touch pulled her out of her reverie and into reality. It wasn't the cool, sleek, thick hair she remembered. It felt thinned, knotted in areas and deprived. She could feel the tremor that racked his body. When his eyes came up to meet hers, she saw the torture there. The man who was so adept at hiding his emotions now barely had a hold on the smallest of reactions. His eyes were wet, his cheeks stained by his tears. In this moment, the true meaning behind the name Dark Knight came to her.

"My Dark Knight-" she whispered. On the moon, in Juuban and here, he promised such passion. An innocent, she couldn't have held long against the feelings he stirred within her being. She leaned towards him, slipping off the bench in the process. She threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. She reveled in the feel of his own arms coming around to squeeze her desperately. Painfully. She hadn't come here to build bridges with him. But how could she deny that while in that dark prison, her mind clung to him, deriving from the memory the strength that kept her alive. "I will miss you so much." She whispered and had to gasp when his arms tightened around her.

"No." he said.

"Darien-"

"No, Serena, no."

"Please-" she cried.

"Don't ask me to do this, Serenity." She tried to push against him but her hands had wrapped around his waist-she had no leverage. She wriggled against him and when she found a small release, she thought to make her escape. Instead, she found her lips covered by his. Her mind stopped working and her heart beat ferociously against his. When her mind kicked back into gear, she pushed mightily against him and he released the hold on her lips but not her body.

Darien looked into her eyes and saw the effect he had on her. Indeed, for this alone she could stay with him but he didn't want that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. No matter how much we both wanted it." She didn't deny his claim. He released her slowly in case she tried to make a run for it. "I'm sorry." He repeated. He helped her to her feet and held her only to offer her support. He sighed heavily. "I have no right to ask anything of you. I will do as you ask."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"You want us to separate-"

"No. Do not mistake my words, Darien. I don't _want_ us to separate. We need to."

"We will announce it publicly. We will announce the dissolution of the alliance. And I will leave you-and our daughter to your lives."

"W-wha-"

"I ask only one thing. Do not tell her about me. Let her think I'm dead."

"No-"

"Yes. Being your daughter, she will stubbornly try to make contact with me. She will put herself in danger."

"And if my daughter asks me how you died? And if she finds out that I've lied to her? Would you have her hate the both of us?"

"Then tell her Seiya is her father."

"I will not!" she shouted. "I will not! Do you hear me?"

"But-"

"I will not keep _our _daughter away from you. I will tell her the truth. If she wishes to visit, I will come with her."

"It would not be safe. No matter how I would want to protect you both, any weakness perceived will be exploited and that could mean trying to kill you. And the child. If we go our separate ways, it has to be for good."

"For good?" Somehow, hearing the finality of the word made her want to eat her words.

"I am glad I got to see you one more time. Please apologize to your friends for me. Especially Venus." He looked down at her small face and couldn't help but running a finger over the delicate features. Dipping his head briefly, he brushed his lips across hers then abruptly released her and disappeared.

Serena sat down where she stood and stared at the spot where Darien once stood. "It's over." She closed her eyes against the burning sensation. "Over." She repeated then cried for all she was worth. Sobs racked her entire body, and the sound echoed around the realm. The creatures of the realm lifted their voice to mourn with their queen. Sorrow reigned in Elysion while Serena poured her heart out in that rose garden. And where her tears fell, the ground became desolate. "No!" she screamed in agony and despair as more of her heart shattered and was trodden to dust. Her head hurt from the force of her emotions and her tears but she couldn't stop. She lay on the ground forgotten as the ground drank her tears. When the tears ceased to flow, she lay there, shivering, silent. Hollow. Cold.

In the Crystal Palace, the king was inconsolable. His generals were not in any shape to offer him friendship as recourse. Zoicite was saddened beyond reason. Malachite was fighting feverishly for Venus. Jadeite was on Mars. Nephrite was in the hospital with serious burns. Sailor Lita did not take it lightly when he tried to force his way into her palace. He was utterly alone. So when Andrew showed up at the palace asking to see him, he was speechless.

"I had a feeling you might need a friend." He said.

"I thought you couldn't forgive me-"

"What kind of friend would I be to you, or Serena, if I didn't forgive you?" Andrew said taking a seat. "You don't look so good, Darien."

"Serena left me."

"But I thought she left months ago."

"No. We're done. And she's pregnant."

"W-What? But-"

"She was pregnant when she left all those months ago. And Beryl almost killed her and my child."

"So was this your decision?" Andrew asked. "This is what you wanted. Isn't it?"

"You'd think, huh?" Darien laughed humorlessly. "I don't even know what to do without her. I don't know how I functioned without her."

"So, you've fallen in love with her."

"Fall is too simple a word to describe how I got to this point. Too painless a word. I won't lie and say I've always been in love with her but I can't differentiate between when I wasn't in love with her and now. Loving her makes all that time seem pointless."

"Does she know?"

"Who knows? I haven't told her if that's what you're asking. Confessing my love to her now would have seemed callous and empty. I've missed my chance to love her."

"Where is she? I haven't seen her since-"

"She's in Elysion."

"Oh. If you see her again, let her know I'm thinking of her."

"I'll do that." Darien put his head on his folded arms and cried silently. Andrew patting him on the back only made the tears flow faster.

Pluto waved her wand then wiped the tears from her face. "Such a sad time this is." She whispered. "Those who would save the world seem unable to even save themselves. What will become of us?"

She donned her skirt and her blouse to cover her nakedness. She observed her dull eyes in the mirror before turning away to venture out into the world. If things did not change soon, this world would not be around for long. She opened the door to her room and stared at her protectors.

"Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune." They both stood and looked at the small girl.

"Hotaru." They both whispered.

"I must leave this place. Saturn calls out to me and it will not be long before I am no longer able to refuse it demand. Work hard and fast, Sailor soldiers, for I cannot hold on forever." With that, she disappeared in a swirl of dark light.

To Malachite her sudden silence was a harbinger of doom. "Mina?" The woman shook her head.

"I am Mina no more. My liege has awoken from her infantile slumber and calls me now. Goodbye, General Malachite."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Cold

The world was in shock. The world was indeed saddened. And why wouldn't they be? Years ago, Sailor Moon and her scouts had been the heroines that saved them many times. In later years, they took complete control and since then, youma attacks fell. Sometimes, even disappeared. When she married the man who they found to be the King, they rejoiced. Sailor Moon was their queen. Now she was leaving. Returning to the moon and nobody could stop it.

_It was time for me to go. I allowed time for people to say their goodbyes. Still some others asked for citizenship on one of the planets. I could not refuse. It was there decision. It was a sad time. For Helios, it helped that his father was always at hand. Trista had yet to visit. For some reason, she did not even know Zane had returned. Venus had vanished leaving her kingdom in turmoil – Artemis held a tentative hold on the economy. Amara and Michelle told me Hotaru was awake and preparing for battle. I had not told Darien, or the other scouts this – it was my burden…Dealing with all of this though, took its toll. After eight months of pregnancy, I had to go in to get my cervix stitched…Darien was given a temporary pass to be by my side while I recovered…Beryl did not waste time to press her advantage…the war had begun._

Darien released her hand when his communicator went off. She was asleep – or seemed to be. "Yes?" he whispered.

"It's Malachite. Youma attacks are increasing. Ten thousand people have died already. We're doing everything possible but we can't hold them off for long."

"Where is Nephrite?"

"He is in the north domain – he has a broken leg but he has managed to stop the attacks there. He's keeping patrol. Zoicite – he's in ICU. He's no use to us in his current condition. We need more doctors."

"More than half of our medical doctors migrated to Mercury, Malachite."

"I know. If this continues, the world will soon be over run and if know Beryl, she'll be heading for the moon next." Malachite replied.

"I'll be back in a few days-"

"Try to get back sooner, your majesty. One more thing-"

"What is it?"

"My men have been seeing a woman around-she looks like a sailor scout but none of us know her. We've never seen her before."

"I'll ask Rei. Has she sent help?"

"Jadeite just arrived with help. He's currently securing the palace and the south domain. Rei would be more help-"

"You know she cannot help. We have no alliance with Mars. It is enough that Jadeite is here for now."

"I will call back later. Be home soon, Darien-" Malachite signed off.

"You should return and help your people." Serena said to him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I know. You need to return."

"They blame me you know-I chased away the scouts. If my world dies, it was because of me. Telling the child I'm dead won't be a lie much longer." He said.

Serena didn't comment on that. "Return to earth, Dark Knight. Fight for your people." Darien looked at her a moment longer than left to make arrangements for his departure. Serena called for Luna.

"Call the scouts together. All that you can find."

"We'll be at a disadvantage without Mina." Luna said.

"We will make do." Serena said sitting up. She held her stomach as a pain traveled from her back.

"You shouldn't be moving around."

"If the earth loses this battle – again – I won't have much of a choice. A new alliance must be made. It will be in our best interest."

"As you wish."

"Call Seiya and his brothers as well. They will be needed." Luna left and Pluto appeared.

"Will you have need of me, Queen Serenity?"

"Watch our backs – give us as much time as we need to defeat Beryl. I won't need you in the front lines."

"I will do all I can."

"Trista?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been to Elysion of late?" Serena grimaced as more pain rippled through her.

"I do not think-"

"You should stop by." Serena interrupted. "Helios wishes to see you."

"Is this an order, you highness?"

"Do I need to make it one, Trista?" Sailor Pluto stood up and then she was gone.

Serena made her way, slowly and carefully to the throne room. As soon as she sat down, the scouts started arriving. They all bowed low before taking their seats. Rei was the last to arrive.

"I think you know why I have called you here." Serena said. "We need to formulate a new alliance with the earth."

"Is that wise, Queen Serenity?" Amara asked.

"For us, yes. Beryl will make her way here once she is through with earth. We do not have the defenses yet to stage a war. We need to cut her off on Earth. The planets will have ample protection in any case."

"How will we do this?" Ami asked.

"I will speak with Darien. No doubt he will refuse but we must insist. Past trespasses must be forgotten." She said and looked pointedly at Ami.

"If you so order." Ami said.

"I do not order, you Ami. I ask that you put aside, temporarily, your argument with Zoicite and help put an end to the scourge that had destroyed us once before. Look past their ill treatment of us and help them. There are innocents among them."

"I agree with the queen." Michelle said.

"I agree, too." Lita said. The others nodded their assent.

"From what I hear, also, Sailor Saturn has been visiting earth." There was tense silence. "We must do all in our power to ensure she does not destroy us."

"And Mina?"

"Detain her if needs be. Allow her if she aids us. Watch your backs around her. Do not kill her." They all nodded. "When this alliance is made, report to the generals you were assigned to. Amara and Michelle, aid at your discretion. Seiya will help you." They nodded again. "Return to your planets and begin preparations to leave for earth with as many able bodied and willing people. Strategy is important. Dismissed." When they left, she transported herself to Darien.

"Darien-"

"Serena, you should not be standing-"

"Be quiet. You need my help."

"What?" understanding settled in his mind. "I will not have you fighting in your condition."

"Do not worry about me fighting yet. I will not endanger myself or the child. But we need to come to an agreement. Verbal for now – written later. The allied planets and stars have agreed to help you defeat Beryl. We will leave when we're finished."

"I cannot-"

"You will do what you must to protect the Earth. If your world dies, so does mine. Let us help."

"It will-"

"We are wasting time, Dark Knight. Even now, people die and Beryl grows stronger. Let us help." He watched her silently warring against his desire to protect her.

"Fine but you will not fight unless absolutely necessary."

"Agreed." She sent up a signal to the rest of the planets and stars. "Wait here for two hours. I will have a small army ready for to leave with us."

"You aren't coming."

"Yes I am. I will stay in the palace." She turned away and with her first step she was gone. He waited as she asked and when she returned, she had an army to go with her. "I will get us there. This convoy is too small." She closed her eyes and a light enveloped them. In a few seconds, they were in the palace. She retired to the bedchambers while Darien and her men left to do battle.

Serena paced the room. Reports told her that neither Darien nor Beryl had an advantage. They were for now at a stalemate. Beryl would not keep her peace for long. Even now, Darien had scouts looking for her lair. He needed to draw her out. Serena suspected she would come out if she were present. However, she couldn't just show up. Darien needed to gain the upper hand, force Beryl's hand and get her to come of hiding.

She allowed herself to sleep, drawing on the power of the Crystal to strengthen her enough for what she knew she had to do. No doubt, she would need Venus very soon. She had been seen but she had done nothing to aid or deter Darien's forces. Yet.

She was shaken awake by an explosion that sounded very close to the palace. She dressed quickly and went to investigate. What she saw made her heart falter. Half of the courtyard was on fire and many people were injured, or worse dead. A page entered the room with an urgent expression.

"Nephrite's forces have been driven back, your majesty. Sailor Jupiter is doing her best to give us time to get you out of here."

"Where are we going?" she said not questioning.

"King Darien has prepared a place for you. We will go there."

"Isn't' that the front of the battle?" Serena asked.

"Tactical Maneuver. He thinks Beryl knows you're here so he will move you closer to the front. It will divert her for a little while. We must go. We're already evacuating. The injured are all being moved."

"Let's go then." They quickly packed supplies and then they were on their way. Serena's heart bled for the despairing faces she saw. When they stopped to rest, she offered what help and encouragement she could.

Finally, under the cover of darkness they slipped into Darien's camp. "Darien?"

"You're safe, thank god." He exclaimed hugging her.

"You're injured." She said looking at his face.

"Just a scratch. I'll live. You need to stay out of sight. I suspect we might have double agents." Serena nodded.

"How are you doing really?"

"I'm nervous. Beryl is a strong mage. We need to draw her out of hiding or we will never survive this attack."

"Then I think it is time that I fought-" she covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from talking. "Not yet. I will wait a while longer. Send word to Rei and Jadeite. Tell her to use her reserves. Tell Ami to freeze what she can. Zoicite as well. Beryl will have to react in a few days at the most if she hopes to win. My scouts will not give up." Darien nodded. "Only when she comes out will I present myself. Do not engage her, Darien. You cannot-" he nodded.

"I need to get back to the line. Be safe."

Three says later, Rei and Ami were on a rampage. The youma were retreating. Venus took great fun in aiding this. But Darien's troops had suffered a great loss. Many soldiers had died. Spies were killed without mercy. Darien had fever from his 'scratch' and Serena was nursing him.

"You are a stubborn man. I could have healed that injury and you wouldn't be in bed with a damn fever now." He pouted at her scolding. She had healed the wound but it take a bit more to get rid of the fever. She predicted once he could move without being dizzy he would be back on the line. As it was, he snuck out that night.

She was pacing in the tent when a soldier ran in. "The king has left to engage Beryl. She has appeared."

"Why that-" she squelched the many words and got herself ready. "Tell the men to hold the line. Malachite is in charge. If he calls retreat, you follow him. Tell no one that I have gone. No one."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned and returned the front lines.

Serena donned a dark cape and stole away under the cover of the night. This was it. Today would decide if Beryl would win. Today, she hoped to be rid of the woman.

"BERYYYYLLL!!!!!" Darien yelled.

"Darien! You came to see me win! When I am done, I will make you my slave." She cackled and proceeded to send a new wave of youma at the small group Darien had with him. She laughed as her youma died and when one of Darien's men died. Before long, Darien was alone and surrounded by jeering youma.

"You are no match for me, King Darien." Darien sank his sword into the ground and it opened up. Youma sunk beneath the surface where fire consumed them. A powerful wind took away others and still Darien was surrounded. He was tired from fighting and from the fever. He sunk to his knees and they closed in on him. A bright light suddenly enveloped him and the youma pressed away from it. Too late, they realized their doom.

"Beryl, face me!"

"S-Serena!" Darien yelled. "Get awa…" he passed out from the effort.

"SO you have finally come, Sailor Moon."

"We end this now, Beryl!" Serena said and transformed into her Sailor scout uniform, modified so that white fabric billowed around her – a shield for her child.

"I see you have some extra weight!" Beryl yelled in anger. "You carry his child! It should be mine!" she launched herself at Serena who was prepared to fight. Before the attack came, four women were seen standing before her, blocking the evil woman – it was the inner scouts. She watched as Sailor Neptune and Uranus removed Darien from the fray and then took their place with the other scout.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Rei yelled. Without hesitation, attacks were launched at Beryl. A few times she staggered under the assault but for the most part, the scouts were at a disadvantage. In addition to that, Serena was in labour. A fact that she kept to herself. She needed to end this now or all would be lost. Her child would be born only to die.

Suddenly Ami screamed. "No!" Serena yelled as Ami landed on the ground at her feet. "Stay alive, Ami!"

"I can fight no more, but I will hold on." She closed her eyes. Serena transported her to where Darien was. Seeing an opening she fired at Beryl, surprising the mage with the force of the attack. Neptune and Uranus pressed this advantage and knocked her to the ground. Venus, cut off the woman's wings then stood by as the others fought. Serena suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Saturn…"

"It won't be long until I have to destroy you, Queen Serenity." She smiled darkly.

"Why? We're fighting for out lives here!"

"It is not enough! Sacrifice must be made!"

"Your power would be better spent helping us." Serena said then grabbed her stomach, barely able to stand from the pain.

"She is eager to enter the world. Will there be one for her to enter?" Saturn stepped back and then Serena turned back to the battle. Beryl was standing amidst her friends – all unconscious. Even Venus. Beryl managed a tired laugh.

"It's your turn, Sailor Moon." She spat. A dark ball was flung her way but a debilitating pain prevented her from evading and she got hit with the full blast. She landed heavily, pain shooting through her entire body. Breathing deeply through the contraction, she remained on the ground.

"Get up! I will not fight you like this! I want a battle with the Queen of the Moon." After the contraction, Serena stood slowly, holding her belly.

_Hold on, baby. Just a bit longer._ "I will give you your battle." White light emanated from her and she pushed Beryl back. She flew towards her and attacked her with a sword that she called forth. She cut Beryl multiple times only to see the wounds healing before her eyes. Beryl laughed but Serena could see it took its toll.

"You'll lose, Sailor brat and I will have him." Beryl grabbed her by the throat and proceeded to choke her. Serena struggled but Beryl was too strong.

"No, not like this!" But no help came for her. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Darien woke up just as Beryl released Serena, her body slumping to the ground. She wasn't moving. Beryl was standing over her a sword raised above her stomach. "I will cut his child out of you then kill it – better yet, I'll raise it as my own." She cackled and the sword started to lower with rapid precision.

"NOOOOOOO!" Darien yelled. Faster then ever before, he dove for the two women. Knowing he couldn't stop Beryl in time, he covered Serena's body with his – taking the length of the sword. Pressed to the hilt into his back, the tip stop just above Serena, pricking her skin to draw a drop of blood.

"Again!" Beryl yelled. "You take my sword in her place again?" she wrenched the sword from his body his blood covering Serena.

"This time, I do it not for love of you – but for love of her. This time, she will survive." Serena came to on a scream as another, more powerful contraction consumed her body. When the stars in her eyes disappeared, she looked around. There was an uncomfortable heavy weight against her already pained abdomen.

"D-Darien! No!" Beryl was standing a few feet from her and she had an agonized look on her face. "How could you kill him again?" she said more to herself then anybody else.

"I didn't mean to-he jumped to save-no! No! This was your fault!" she held her head and shook it.

Serena was paying her no mind. She shifted until she cradled Darien against her. "Please don't die. Not like this. You were supposed to grow old this time." She cried. He shifted against her.

"Defeat-defeat her. Win, Serena. Win." He said and coughed.

"Stop talking. Save your strength. I can-"

"No-No. Save your energy for this battle and our child. Win." He inhaled with a might effort. "I love you." He said then he closed his eyes.

"No!" She held his bloodied body to hers and willed her energy to him. His heart beat rapidly as it tried to live. "No." She whispered, tears falling from her face unto his. "Don't leave me." She kissed his lips, tasting the blood that stained it. "Darien, please-don't leave me." She wailed in agony as his heart beat once more then stopped. His breath stopped. She leaned over him and cried in agony. Her child burdened her loins, seeking entry into the world but for all the pain she felt there, it could have been a pin-prick. "Please, wake up." She pleaded to his still form.

Suddenly Pluto arrived. "Serenity-" tears were in her eyes.

"Save him, please."

"I cannot save him. Only you can. I will give you more time. You know what you must do." Serena looked at his Pluto raised her wand then she was gone. Darien stirred against her bosom and she knew what she must do.

"Darien-I'll always love you." She said and put the crystal against his body. He jerked to life then slipped into unconsciousness. She stood wearily, knowing her child would need to be delivered soon or they would both die.

"My friends, fight with me, one last time." Light surrounded her and she absorbed the silver crystal. Beryl watched in amazement then without hesitation attacked Serena. Using all her energy, she sent dark waves to the small queen. It hit the barrier that was around Serena. Serena waited no more than a breath – she countered forcing the waves back. She stumbled but she held on. The waves were forced back.

"No! No! No!" Beryl yelled as her attack was repelled and light engulfed her. Her scream died suddenly and then she was no more.

Serena succumbed to the pain and exhaustion. She hoped her child would survive.

_So now we come to the end of this part of my story. The rest is for me and my friends but I will tell you how the rest ends. Then you will choose who to believe, the account of the queen or the media…_

Seiya rushed her to the medical wing of the castle where Ami waited for him with Greg and Taiki. "Put her here. We need to get the baby out now. Prep for surgery." Ami commanded.

In whirlwind, the exhausted men and the one woman sterilized themselves and prepared to do the operation. In ten minutes they were sinking the scalpel into Serena's yielding flesh. They cut through the skin, the abdominal muscles and then baby Serenity was delivered. "Get her to NICU, Taiki. Save her."

"Let's close her up." Greg said. They about to when her vitals went awry. "Her blood pressure's dropping. Bag her." The nurse did this while they fought to keep her heart beating.

"She's flat lined. Give her a shot of epi. and get the paddles ready!" Ami ordered. "One, two, three, four, five…" she counted as they did CPR. She injected the epi then waited. "Nothing. Paddles."

"Clear!" Greg said. Serena's heart was shocked, her body stiffening and lifting from the table. "Nothing."

"Do it again!"

"Clear! Nothing."

"Charge to 350."

"Nothing." Greg said. This went on for two more minutes. "It's almost been five minutes, Ames."

"No. Do it again!"

"It's too late. She's gone-" Ami grabbed the paddles from him and charged the thing herself.

"Clear!"

"Ami-"

"I said clear!" Greg stepped back, his eyes tearing up. Ami delivered the shock but Serena's heart didn't respond. Ami got another shot of epinephrine into, ordered the nurse to bag her then she yelled. "Clear!" She watched the machine and trembled in despair. Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she turned away to cry on Greg. "No."

Beep.

Beep

Beep Beep beep beep

"Oh-oh my god, she's alive." The nurse exclaimed putting the bag back over the queen's face.

"Get me a tank-" Ami said even as another nurse rolled the tank of oxygen closer and after testing the mask, slipped it over Serena's head.

"She's stabilizing." Greg said tears running down his face. "She's stabilizing."

They watched her a moment longer before finishing the surgery.

Three months later, Serena was allowed to walk around for short distances. She visited her little girl in NICU. She was born premature but she was fighter like her mother. She was already out of the incubator and taking feed from Serena. Today, she found Darien trying to give the child a bottle.

"She doesn't like the bottle." She said rising form the wheelchair. She took the seat he vacated and took the baby. Darien helped her uncover her breast trying to ignore her slight blush. "You shouldn't be walking around yet." She said.

"Neither should you." He countered. He watched avidly as the baby latched on to the nipple and suckled hungrily.

"When do I get to leave here, Doctor Shields?"

"Not for a long time. You still need observation. And so does she. She'll likely leave before you." Serena frowned.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he said totally absorbed by the whole affair of Serena breastfeeding his daughter. He ran finger over the babe's cheek. Serena felt it more than she should have given the circumstances.

"Where-where do we go from here?"

His blue eyes came up to look at her. "Where do you want us to go?"

Serena didn't answer.

Sighing Darien spoke up. "I want us to be a family but I won't force the issue. I'm content with whatever you allow me."

"I guess we could try. Really try this time."

"Yes."

"For her sake."

"No. If it is for her sake alone, it won't work, Serena. We have to do it for us too."

"For us?" He had said he loved her when he had-she didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to know if he really meant it.

"I wasn't lying, Serena. I do love you. More than I ever thought I could. I want to try. I want to be better. For her. For you."

"You'll hurt me-"

"I can't promise it won't hurt sometimes but I won't do it deliberately Serena. I'll do everything to make the happier times supersede those sad times. That much I can promise." Serena used the time of switching the baby to the other breast to think.

"I want to try." She said. She looked at him. "When I thought I lost you, I wanted to die too. I want to try. I want to-" he stopped her with a kiss.

"We will try."

Malachite was in the hospital bed nursing his broken leg and fractured ribs when Mina walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I should ask you that." She said smiling at him. She jumped up on the bed and straddled his chest careful of his wounds.

"I see you're back to normal." He said scowling.

"You prefer me shooting you with arrows?" she questioned, her bow and arrow appearing suddenly.

"No." he said hastily. "I'm quite fine with annoying cheery Mina."

"Good, because when we get out of here, we're going on our honeymoon." She said.

"But we need to be married to have a honeymoon." He stated.

"Oh, don't you remember? We got married two weeks ago!" she said thumping him then showing him the ring. Indeed, it was his ring on her finger.

"You conniving little-"

"Watch it buster. You're still disabled." She leaned forward carefully and kissed him. "See you soon. I gotta get back home. Kingdom to rule and all that." She said and then she twirled out of the room.

"Serves you right." Nephrite said from the other side of the curtain.

"I bet you were the witness." Malachite said moving the curtain.

"Of course." He moaned in pleasure as Lita massaged his head. "Lita would have killed me if I didn't." he hissed when she pinched his cheek. "You wait until I can move about again." He warned.

"Whatever." She said. To Malachite she said. "If you hurt her again, I will kill you."

"I think she would have first claim on that."

"Glad to see some of us are happy." Zoicite said entering the room.

"Serves _you_ right." Lita said. "You're lucky I even let you live." She said.

"Hmmm." He grunted.

"But don't worry, Ami will come around. With a bit of prompting from Greg. Have you apologized to him?" Lita asked.

"As if she would let me anywhere near him."

"Have you heard of the telephone?"

"This isn't something you say over the phone."

"Trust me, use the phone. It'll be easier on your hide." Nephrite said. "Now shut up. You're disrupting my massage."

Serena moved back into the suite when Darien was out on business. She had been staying in another room for the past few weeks since her release. It was time to move back into his bed. She prepared dinner, ordered dessert from Andrew and waited patiently for Darien to return.

He didn't get home until near dawn. "You sure keep strange hours, Dark Knight." He jumped visibly and placed a steadying hand to his heart.

"And you nearly scared me to death." He growled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was planning to have dinner with you. But I got hungry so I ate it all." She said standing. "We can have the dessert now." She said going to the mini fridge in the room.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"We're having dessert, Darien." She said extracting the frozen beverages and placing them in front of him.

"I said-"

She plopped some of the confection into his mouth. "We're having dessert. Nod." She said and he did. She fed him more of her own ice-cream even as she ate. His sat untouched. When hers was done, she started on his.

"Still a bottomless pit I see." He teased.

"Still a jerk I see." She countered. She was in the process of feeding him another bite but he held her wrist.

"Why are you in my room, Serena?" he asked.

"It seems you've grown stupid, Darien." She said. He carried the spoon to his mouth and watched her as she ate some more. He took the cup and the spoon from her and set it aside. He pulled her to him.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have moved back in here if I wasn't sure." She said touching his face. She stole a kiss shivering at his chilled lips. He looked at her for a moment longer before, slowly seducing her lips to open to him. He reveled in the contact for he had not kissed her like this for a long-_long_ time. She ran her hand through his dark hair and he bent his head back, allowing her to control the kiss. "I don't think I've ever seduced you before." She said cheekily.

"That's what you think." He said cryptically then initiated another kiss. He stood with her and walked to the bed. He stretched out beside her after lowering her gently, never breaking the kiss. She climbed on top of him sinking her curves into his frame. He moaned with her.

"Show me what to do-" she said suddenly unsure of herself.

"Sssh-You know what to do, meatball head. You know." He lay back and closed his eyes. She touched tentatively before quickly removing his shirt. She ran her hand over his chest, his nipples and then downward. She paused at the scar.

"May I?"

"Do what you please." He felt a warm sensation and when he looked, the scar was gone.

"I don't want to remember you dying." She said by way of explanation. He nodded and she continued her perusal, removing all scars. Her mouth replaced her hands once he was completely naked. He participated now- they loved each other slowly, completely…taking from each other what they both yearned for. When he filled her completely, she paused, held him against her, enjoying the stillness.

"Se-Serena, I need to move."

"Not yet." She said gripping tighter with her hands and her lower muscles. He groaned, his face flushed with the effort to be still. His body trembled. She held him a bit longer, absorbing him then she moved. Slowly, languorously. "Take me, Dark Knight." She whispered and she restored his memories. He focused on that one stolen night they had together –before it all ended.

"I love you." He said. "I love you." He pushed her higher, even as she did the same. "Let it happen, Sere, let it happen." He murmured at her temple. She let go and he tumbled with her into oblivion.

"I love you." She held him close to her, even when his weight made it hard for her to breath.

"I'm crushing you."

"I don't care." She said licking at the sweat on his chest. She allowed him to roll them over and the snuggled up to him. She hissed when he shifted. "Ouch. You're on my hair."

"Sorry." He carefully detangled the golden tresses, which had wrapped around him like a web. "Maybe you should cut it-" he laughed when she slapped him. "I'm kidding. I would never cut any of this." He kissed her softly but she demanded more. She started to climb on top of him when the baby monitor let out a loud wail. "Already, she takes after you." She slapped him hard on the arm and he rubbed it and frowned at her. "I'll go."

She watched him as he donned a robe then she followed him out. In the room he rocked the infant back to sleep. "You two look nice together." She whispered.

"Where did she get her eyes?" Darien asked.

"My father. He had red eyes." She kissed the babe and watched her husband. "We'll make it, won't we?"

"I'm never letting you go." He said serioulsly.

_That is it. I won't say it was utopia after this. We still fought but we stuck together -make up sex is great. We had to restore the economy and it was taking some time. But in time, we'll get there. By way of information, Rei had two more kids so that makes five. Lita had one daughter, Mina is working on the second. Ami finally forgave Zoicite and now he is the proud godfather of Ami's son. Michelle surprised us all and married Yaten. Amara was less than pleased but she suffered Taiki attentions thereafter. Hotaru became a baby again – she visits frequently. Seiya – he married the princess after all. Pluto and Zane ran off and had another child – a girl who Helios dotes on. He visits Rini – that's my baby girl- quite frequently. Darien thinks he wants another child-but I don't know…oh who am I kidding? I'm already pregnant. He just doesn't' know it yet…I love him more than ever and finally, he loves me too._

_Sincerely_

_Queen Serenity_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Cold

The world was in shock. The world was indeed saddened. And why wouldn't they be? Years ago, Sailor Moon and her scouts had been the heroines that saved them many times. In later years, they took complete control and since then, youma attacks fell. Sometimes, even disappeared. When she married the man who they found to be the King, they rejoiced. Sailor Moon was their queen. Now she was leaving. Returning to the moon and nobody could stop it.

_It was time for me to go. I allowed time for people to say their goodbyes. Still some others asked for citizenship on one of the planets. I could not refuse. It was there decision. It was a sad time. For Helios, it helped that his father was always at hand. Trista had yet to visit. For some reason, she did not even know Zane had returned. Venus had vanished leaving her kingdom in turmoil – Artemis held a tentative hold on the economy. Amara and Michelle told me Hotaru was awake and preparing for battle. I had not told Darien, or the other scouts this – it was my burden…Dealing with all of this though, took its toll. After eight months of pregnancy, I had to go in to get my cervix stitched…Darien was given a temporary pass to be by my side while I recovered…Beryl did not waste time to press her advantage…the war had begun._

Darien released her hand when his communicator went off. She was asleep – or seemed to be. "Yes?" he whispered.

"It's Malachite. Youma attacks are increasing. Ten thousand people have died already. We're doing everything possible but we can't hold them off for long."

"Where is Nephrite?"

"He is in the north domain – he has a broken leg but he has managed to stop the attacks there. He's keeping patrol. Zoicite – he's in ICU. He's no use to us in his current condition. We need more doctors."

"More than half of our medical doctors migrated to Mercury, Malachite."

"I know. If this continues, the world will soon be over run and if I know Beryl, she'll be heading for the moon next." Malachite replied.

"I'll be back in a few days-"

"Try to get back sooner, your majesty. One more thing-"

"What is it?"

"My men have been seeing a woman around-she looks like a sailor scout but none of us know her. We've never seen her before."

"I'll ask Rei. Has she sent help?"

"Jadeite just arrived with help. He's currently securing the palace and the south domain. Rei would be more help-"

"You know she cannot help. We have no alliance with Mars. It is enough that Jadeite is here for now."

"I will call back later. Be home soon, Darien-" Malachite signed off.

"You should return and help your people." Serena said to him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I know. You need to return."

"They blame me you know-I chased away the scouts. If my world dies, it was because of me. Telling the child I'm dead won't be a lie much longer." He said.

Serena didn't comment on that. "Return to earth, Dark Knight. Fight for your people." Darien looked at her a moment longer than left to make arrangements for his departure. Serena called for Luna.

"Call the scouts together. All that you can find."

"We'll be at a disadvantage without Mina." Luna said.

"We will make do." Serena said sitting up. She held her stomach as a pain traveled from her back.

"You shouldn't be moving around."

"If the earth loses this battle – again – I won't have much of a choice. A new alliance must be made. It will be in our best interest."

"As you wish."

"Call Seiya and his brothers as well. They will be needed." Luna left and Pluto appeared.

"Will you have need of me, Queen Serenity?"

"Watch our backs – give us as much time as we need to defeat Beryl. I won't need you in the front lines."

"I will do all I can."

"Trista?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been to Elysion of late?" Serena grimaced as more pain rippled through her.

"I do not think-"

"You should stop by." Serena interrupted. "Helios wishes to see you."

"Is this an order, you highness?"

"Do I need to make it one, Trista?" Sailor Pluto stood up and then she was gone.

Serena made her way, slowly and carefully to the throne room. As soon as she sat down, the scouts started arriving. They all bowed low before taking their seats. Rei was the last to arrive.

"I think you know why I have called you here." Serena said. "We need to formulate a new alliance with the earth."

"Is that wise, Queen Serenity?" Amara asked.

"For us, yes. Beryl will make her way here once she is through with earth. We do not have the defenses yet to stage a war. We need to cut her off on Earth. The planets will have ample protection in any case."

"How will we do this?" Ami asked.

"I will speak with Darien. No doubt he will refuse but we must insist. Past trespasses must be forgotten." She said and looked pointedly at Ami.

"If you so order." Ami said.

"I do not order, you Ami. I ask that you put aside, temporarily, your argument with Zoicite and help put an end to the scourge that had destroyed us once before. Look past their ill treatment of us and help them. There are innocents among them."

"I agree with the queen." Michelle said.

"I agree, too." Lita said. The others nodded their assent.

"From what I hear, also, Sailor Saturn has been visiting earth." There was tense silence. "We must do all in our power to ensure she does not destroy us."

"And Mina?"

"Detain her if needs be. Allow her if she aids us. Watch your backs around her. Do not kill her." They all nodded. "When this alliance is made, report to the generals you were assigned to. Amara and Michelle, aid at your discretion. Seiya will help you." They nodded again. "Return to your planets and begin preparations to leave for earth with as many able bodied and willing people. Strategy is important. Dismissed." When they left, she transported herself to Darien.

"Darien-"

"Serena, you should not be standing-"

"Be quiet. You need my help."

"What?" understanding settled in his mind. "I will not have you fighting in your condition."

"Do not worry about me fighting yet. I will not endanger myself or the child. But we need to come to an agreement. Verbal for now – written later. The allied planets and stars have agreed to help you defeat Beryl. We will leave when we're finished."

"I cannot-"

"You will do what you must to protect the Earth. If your world dies, so does mine. Let us help."

"It will-"

"We are wasting time, Dark Knight. Even now, people die and Beryl grows stronger. Let us help." He watched her silently warring against his desire to protect her.

"Fine but you will not fight unless absolutely necessary."

"Agreed." She sent up a signal to the rest of the planets and stars. "Wait here for two hours. I will have a small army ready for to leave with us."

"You aren't coming."

"Yes I am. I will stay in the palace." She turned away and with her first step she was gone. He waited as she asked and when she returned, she had an army to go with her. "I will get us there. This convoy is too small." She closed her eyes and a light enveloped them. In a few seconds, they were in the palace. She retired to the bedchambers while Darien and her men left to do battle.

Serena paced the room. Reports told her that neither Darien nor Beryl had an advantage. They were for now at a stalemate. Beryl would not keep her peace for long. Even now, Darien had scouts looking for her lair. He needed to draw her out. Serena suspected she would come out if she were present. However, she couldn't just show up. Darien needed to gain the upper hand, force Beryl's hand and get her to come of hiding.

She allowed herself to sleep, drawing on the power of the Crystal to strengthen her enough for what she knew she had to do. No doubt, she would need Venus very soon. She had been seen but she had done nothing to aid or deter Darien's forces. Yet.

She was shaken awake by an explosion that sounded very close to the palace. She dressed quickly and went to investigate. What she saw made her heart falter. Half of the courtyard was on fire and many people were injured, or worse dead. A page entered the room with an urgent expression.

"Nephrite's forces have been driven back, your majesty. Sailor Jupiter is doing her best to give us time to get you out of here."

"Where are we going?" she said not questioning.

"King Darien has prepared a place for you. We will go there."

"Isn't that the front of the battle?" Serena asked.

"Tactical Maneuver. He thinks Beryl knows you're here so he will move you closer to the front. It will divert her for a little while. We must go. We're already evacuating. The injured are all being moved."

"Let's go then." They quickly packed supplies and then they were on their way. Serena's heart bled for the despairing faces she saw. When they stopped to rest, she offered what help and encouragement she could.

Finally, under the cover of darkness they slipped into Darien's camp. "Darien?"

"You're safe, thank god." He exclaimed hugging her.

"You're injured." She said looking at his face.

"Just a scratch. I'll live. You need to stay out of sight. I suspect we might have double agents." Serena nodded.

"How are you doing really?"

"I'm nervous. Beryl is a strong mage. We need to draw her out of hiding or we will never survive this attack."

"Then I think it is time that I fought-" she covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from talking. "Not yet. I will wait a while longer. Send word to Rei and Jadeite. Tell her to use her reserves. Tell Ami to freeze what she can. Zoicite as well. Beryl will have to react in a few days at the most if she hopes to win. My scouts will not give up." Darien nodded. "Only when she comes out will I present myself. Do not engage her, Darien. You cannot-" he nodded.

"I need to get back to the line. Be safe."

Three says later, Rei and Ami were on a rampage. The youma were retreating. Venus took great fun in aiding this. But Darien's troops had suffered a great loss. Many soldiers had died. Spies were killed without mercy. Darien had fever from his 'scratch' and Serena was nursing him.

"You are a stubborn man. I could have healed that injury and you wouldn't be in bed with a damn fever now." He pouted at her scolding. She had healed the wound but it would take a bit more to get rid of the fever. She predicted once he could move without being dizzy he would be back on the line. As it was, he snuck out that night.

She was pacing in the tent when a soldier ran in. "The king has left to engage Beryl. She has appeared."

"Why that-" she squelched the many words and got herself ready. "Tell the men to hold the line. Malachite is in charge. If he calls retreat, you follow him. Tell no one that I have gone. No one."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned and returned the front lines.

Serena donned a dark cape and stole away under the cover of the night. This was it. Today would decide if Beryl would win. Today, she hoped to be rid of the woman.

"BERYYYYLLL!!!!!" Darien yelled.

"Darien! You came to see me win! When I am done, I will make you my slave." She cackled and proceeded to send a new wave of youma at the small group Darien had with him. She laughed as her youma died and when one of Darien's men died. Before long, Darien was alone and surrounded by jeering youma.

"You are no match for me, King Darien." Darien sank his sword into the ground and it opened up. Youma sunk beneath the surface where fire consumed them. A powerful wind took away others and still Darien was surrounded. He was tired from fighting and from the fever. He sunk to his knees and they closed in on him. A bright light suddenly enveloped him and the youma pressed away from it. Too late, they realized their doom.

"Beryl, face me!"

"S-Serena!" Darien yelled. "Get awa…" he passed out from the effort.

"SO you have finally come, Sailor Moon."

"We end this now, Beryl!" Serena said and transformed into her Sailor scout uniform, modified so that white fabric billowed around her – a shield for her child.

"I see you have some extra weight!" Beryl yelled in anger. "You carry his child! It should be mine!" she launched herself at Serena who was prepared to fight. Before the attack came, four women were seen standing before her, blocking the evil woman – it was the inner scouts. She watched as Sailor Neptune and Uranus removed Darien from the fray and then took their place with the other scout.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Rei yelled. Without hesitation, attacks were launched at Beryl. A few times she staggered under the assault but for the most part, the scouts were at a disadvantage. In addition to that, Serena was in labour. A fact that she kept to herself. She needed to end this now or all would be lost. Her child would be born only to die.

Suddenly Ami screamed. "No!" Serena yelled as Ami landed on the ground at her feet. "Stay alive, Ami!"

"I can fight no more, but I will hold on." She closed her eyes. Serena transported her to where Darien was. Seeing an opening she fired at Beryl, surprising the mage with the force of the attack. Neptune and Uranus pressed this advantage and knocked her to the ground. Venus, cut off the woman's wings then stood by as the others fought. Serena suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Saturn…"

"It won't be long until I have to destroy you, Queen Serenity." She smiled darkly.

"Why? We're fighting for out lives here!"

"It is not enough! Sacrifice must be made!"

"Your power would be better spent helping us." Serena said then grabbed her stomach, barely able to stand from the pain.

"She is eager to enter the world. Will there be one for her to enter?" Saturn stepped back and then Serena turned back to the battle. Beryl was standing amidst her friends – all unconscious. Even Venus. Beryl managed a tired laugh.

"It's your turn, Sailor Moon." She spat. A dark ball was flung her way but a debilitating pain prevented her from evading and she got hit with the full blast. She landed heavily, pain shooting through her entire body. Breathing deeply through the contraction, she remained on the ground.

"Get up! I will not fight you like this! I want a battle with the Queen of the Moon." After the contraction, Serena stood slowly, holding her belly.

_Hold on, baby. Just a bit longer._ "I will give you your battle." White light emanated from her and she pushed Beryl back. She flew towards her and attacked her with a sword that she called forth. She cut Beryl multiple times only to see the wounds healing before her eyes. Beryl laughed but Serena could see it took its toll.

"You'll lose, Sailor brat and I will have him." Beryl grabbed her by the throat and proceeded to choke her. Serena struggled but Beryl was too strong.

"No, not like this!" But no help came for her. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Darien woke up just as Beryl released Serena, her body slumping to the ground. She wasn't moving. Beryl was standing over her a sword raised above her stomach. "I will cut his child out of you then kill it – better yet, I'll raise it as my own." She cackled and the sword started to lower with rapid precision.

"NOOOOOOO!" Darien yelled. Faster then ever before, he dove for the two women. Knowing he couldn't stop Beryl in time, he covered Serena's body with his – taking the length of the sword. Pressed to the hilt into his back, the tip stopped just above Serena, pricking her skin enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Again!" Beryl yelled. "You take my sword in her place again?" she wrenched the sword from his body his blood covering Serena.

"This time, I do it not for love of you – but for love of her. This time, she will survive." Serena came to on a scream as another, more powerful contraction consumed her body. When the stars in her eyes disappeared, she looked around. There was an uncomfortable heavy weight against her already pained abdomen.

"D-Darien! No!" Beryl was standing a few feet from her and she had an agonized look on her face. "How could you kill him again?" she said more to herself then anybody else.

"I didn't mean to-he jumped to save-no! No! This was your fault!" she held her head and shook it.

Serena was paying her no mind. She shifted until she cradled Darien against her. "Please don't die. Not like this. You were supposed to grow old this time." She cried. He shifted against her.

"Defeat-defeat her. Win, Serena. Win." He said and coughed.

"Stop talking. Save your strength. I can-"

"No-No. Save your energy for this battle and our child. Win." He inhaled with a might effort. "I love you." He said then he closed his eyes.

"No!" She held his bloodied body to hers and willed her energy to him. His heart beat rapidly as it tried to live. "No." She whispered, tears falling from her face unto his. "Don't leave me." She kissed his lips, tasting the blood that stained it. "Darien, please-don't leave me." She wailed in agony as his heart beat once more then stopped. His breath stopped. She leaned over him and cried in agony. Her child burdened her loins, seeking entry into the world but for all the pain she felt there, it could have been a pin-prick. "Please, wake up." She pleaded to his still form.

Suddenly Pluto arrived. "Serenity-" tears were in her eyes.

"Save him, please."

"I cannot save him. Only you can. I will give you more time. You know what you must do." Serena looked at his face and Pluto raised her wand then she was gone. Darien stirred against her bosom and she knew what she must do.

"Darien-I'll always love you." She said and put the crystal against his body. He jerked to life then slipped into unconsciousness. She stood wearily, knowing her child would need to be delivered soon or they would both die.

"My friends, fight with me, one last time." Light surrounded her and she absorbed the silver crystal. Beryl watched in amazement then without hesitation attacked Serena. Using all her energy, she sent dark waves to the small queen. It hit the barrier that was around Serena. Serena waited no more than a breath – she countered forcing the waves back. She stumbled but she held on. The waves were forced back.

"No! No! No!" Beryl yelled as her attack was repelled and light engulfed her. Her scream died suddenly and then she was no more.

Serena succumbed to the pain and exhaustion. She hoped her child would survive.

_So now we come to the end of this part of my story. The rest is for me and my friends but I will tell you how the rest ends. Then you will choose who to believe, the account of the queen or the media…_

Seiya rushed her to the medical wing of the castle where Ami waited for him with Greg and Taiki. "Put her here. We need to get the baby out now. Prep for surgery." Ami commanded.

In whirlwind, the exhausted men and the one woman sterilized themselves and prepared to do the operation. In ten minutes they were sinking the scalpel into Serena's yielding flesh. They cut through the skin, the abdominal muscles and then baby Serenity was delivered. "Get her to NICU, Taiki. Save her."

"Let's close her up." Greg said. They were about to when her vitals went awry. "Her blood pressure's dropping. Bag her." The nurse did this while they fought to keep her heart beating.

"She's flat lined. Give her a shot of epi. and get the paddles ready!" Ami ordered. "One, two, three, four, five…" she counted as they did CPR. She injected the epi then waited. "Nothing. Paddles."

"Clear!" Greg said. Serena's heart was shocked, her body stiffening and lifting from the table. "Nothing."

"Do it again!"

"Clear! Nothing."

"Charge to 350."

"Nothing." Greg said. This went on for two more minutes. "It's almost been five minutes, Ames."

"No. Do it again!"

"It's too late. She's gone-" Ami grabbed the paddles from him and charged the thing herself.

"Clear!"

"Ami-"

"I said clear!" Greg stepped back, his eyes tearing up. Ami delivered the shock but Serena's heart didn't respond. Ami got another shot of epinephrine into her, ordered the nurse to bag her then she yelled. "Clear!" She watched the machine and trembled in despair. Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she turned away to cry on Greg. "No."

Beep.

Beep

Beep Beep beep beep

"Oh-oh my god, she's alive." The nurse exclaimed putting the bag back over the queen's face.

"Get me a tank-" Ami said even as another nurse rolled the tank of oxygen closer and after testing the mask, slipped it over Serena's head.

"She's stabilizing." Greg said tears running down his face. "She's stabilizing."

They watched her a moment longer before finishing the surgery.

Three months later, Serena was allowed to walk around for short distances. She visited her little girl in NICU. She was born premature but she was fighter like her mother. She was already out of the incubator and taking feed from Serena. Today, she found Darien trying to give the child a bottle.

"She doesn't like the bottle." She said rising form the wheelchair. She took the seat he vacated and took the baby. Darien helped her uncover her breast trying to ignore her slight blush. "You shouldn't be walking around yet." She said.

"Neither should you." He countered. He watched avidly as the baby latched on to the nipple and suckled hungrily.

"When do I get to leave here, Doctor Shields?"

"Not for a long time. You still need observation. And so does she. She'll likely leave before you." Serena frowned.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he said totally absorbed by the whole affair of Serena breastfeeding his daughter. He ran finger over the babe's cheek. Serena felt it more than she should have given the circumstances.

Serena didn't answer.

Sighing Darien spoke up. "I want us to be a family but I won't force the issue. I'm content with whatever you allow me."

"I don't know if I can." She hid her eyes from him lest he use the emotions in her eyes to sway her. Or worse, his eyes could seduce her.

"Don't know what?"

"I thought that I could do it. I thought I could hold on to you until I defeated Beryl. But how can I be sure that you love me and aren't just settling because she's dead?"

He straightened away from her and turned away. "What do you want me to say? That the feelings I had for her are miraculously gone? That I never really loved her? That it's been you all along?" he sighed. "I wish I could but I just don't know. I don't know what was going on in my head? But when I close my eyes and picture a life without you, my heart clenches and refuses to beat."

"And when you think of a life without her?" Darien was silent for a long time before he answered.

"I hurt. But it is not unbearable." He finally looked at her. "I loved the woman she was. The one untainted by the darkness. And I guess I always will love her."

"Then there is no place for me." She stated.

"I never said that."

"I am saying it." She looked up from the baby. "When I think of love it fills me to capacity and then even more so. When I think about how much I grew to love you and-how much that love-that love continues to grow, I think I might burst. There is no place for anyone else where you reside in my heart, Dark Knight." She breathed brokenly.

"And what of Seiya?"

"Indeed I love the man but I could only love him so much. But with you-it was the same on the moon. Back then. Can I then settle for only a part of your heart? How can I share you when I wouldn't allow you to share me? How can I give all when you only give a part?" she was crying by now. "It wouldn't be fair. To either of us."

"You would deprive us both? And this child?"

"Don't say that. I gave all I could to you, Darien. I can't give anymore without giving everything that is me. I can't do it anymore."

"Fate says we should love each other."

"And that we do. We have satisfied fate. Do we dare risk more? My heart can only take so much."

"So I should just let you take my daughter and disappear out of my life?"

"As I said before, I wouldn't keep her from you."

"But you would keep what I crave for from me? You would keep your love from me?"

"That I could never do. I just can't live with you and the memory of the woman that she was in this house. It should be me etched into your very essence."

"You ask too much of me. I am only a man."

"I don't ask too much when I ask for all. The same that you asked of me in our former union. The same that you ask of me now."

"Then I guess-it seems this is the end of our love story."

"No, Dark Knight. Our story will live on. Just not the way we would want."

Malachite was in the hospital bed nursing his broken leg and fractured ribs when Mina walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I should ask you that." She said smiling at him. She jumped up on the bed and straddled his chest careful of his wounds.

"I see you're back to normal." He said scowling.

"You prefer me shooting you with arrows?" she questioned, her bow and arrow appearing suddenly.

"No." he said hastily. "I'm quite fine with annoying cheery Mina."

"Good, because when we get out of here, we're going on our honeymoon." She said.

"But we need to be married to have a honeymoon." He stated.

"Oh, don't you remember? We got married two weeks ago!" she said thumping him then showing him the ring. Indeed, it was his ring on her finger.

"You conniving little-"

"Watch it buster. You're still disabled." She leaned forward carefully and kissed him. "See you soon. I gotta get back home. Kingdom to rule and all that." She said and then she twirled out of the room.

"Serves you right." Nephrite said from the other side of the curtain.

"I bet you were the witness." Malachite said moving the curtain.

"Of course." He moaned in pleasure as Lita massaged his head. "Lita would have killed me if I didn't." he hissed when she pinched his cheek. "You wait until I can move about again." He warned.

"Whatever." She said. To Malachite she said. "If you hurt her again, I will kill you."

"I think she would have first claim on that."

"Glad to see some of us are happy." Zoicite said entering the room.

"Serves _you_ right." Lita said. "You're lucky I even let you live." She said.

"Hmmm." He grunted.

"But don't worry, Ami will come around. With a bit of prompting from Greg. Have you apologized to him?" Lita asked.

"As if she would let me anywhere near him."

"Have you heard of the telephone?"

"This isn't something you say over the phone."

"Trust me, use the phone. It'll be easier on your hide." Nephrite said. "Now shut up. You're disrupting my massage."

Darien had managed to convince her to stay at the palace until it he was comfortable with her progress. She agreed good naturedly knowing this was his way of prolonging the inevitable. Her departure.

She watched him with the baby. Their little girl. The little piece of him she could love unconditionally. She wondered what it would be like to love him a little less. Could she walk away with less pain? Already, her rejuvenating body yearned for that closeness he loathingly gave to her before. In those times, she cursed her beauty and the magnetism between them. And she cursed the same magnetism now. She caught his knowing glance and looked away. It didn't help that he had mastered their mental link and she could no longer shut him out. She had the silver crystal to thank for that. He spared her only in words. He smiled and she had to get up and walk away. A swim would do her well.

One lap. Two laps. Three laps. Splash! She stopped long enough to recognize him then continued her strokes. His presence spiked her energy and she stroked that much harder.

"You'll kill yourself that way. You're not strong enough yet to be swimming so hard." He said and she stopped and allowed herself to float.

"The last time I was in this pool, I almost died." She listened as he made his way to her. "I think I wanted to die."

"You did?"

"For a second. The numbness felt so good. It was a nice reprieve from all the stress. And then I wanted so badly to live."

"Do you know what went through my mind that night?" when she didn't answer he continued. "I wondered how I would go on without you. I wondered who would put me in my place when I was being an idiot? When you slipped away for that brief second, when I couldn't save you for that breath, I thought I had died. And I resented you for making me feel that way. I shouldn't have felt that way when I kept telling myself it was _her_ that I loved." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"And?"

"When you opened your eyes, when I knew you were back, I never felt such relief. And it was unnerving. Unsettling. It made me question my decisions and what I thought was love. I'm not good at admitting I'm wrong. And I was wrong for treating you the way I did simply for the fact that you loved me. And for the fact that you made me feel something for you. I was going to try and seduce you into staying with me but that would be wrong."

"Yes it would."

"So I'm letting go."

"What?"

"I can't bind you to me anymore. I want you to be happy." She started treading water so she could look at him better.

"Really? Yo-you're letting me go."

"Yes."

"Thank you. So I can go home now?"

"If you wish. I ask one thing."

"What?"

"Can we try being friends?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like that. Very much." She hugged him quickly then swam back to the edge of the pool.

Serena went back to the nursery and found Helios leaning over the crib. "Helios."

"Your majesty." He took a knee and tried to hide his blushing face.

"She is a bit young for a boyfriend." Serena teased.

"I was-I didn't-I should have-"

"Calm down Helios. You can visit whenever you like."

"Thank you."

"But do me a favour, when she is old enough to notice boys, give her a chance to choose."

"I would never take away her choice. No matter how my heart beats for her."

"We'll hope she chooses you though. I already like you as my son." She hugged the kneeling boy. "Now go spend some time with your parents."

"I left because they are-uhm- spending time alone." He blushed.

"Oh. How about you go visit Rei. Her daughters wouldn't mind seeing you."

"They are tiresome." He complained.

"IT will be training for Small Lady. She'll be a handful."

"Very well." He said then vanished.

Speaking to the sleeping baby, she said. "Maybe I can start dating. Zoicite is available."

"I'd break his legs." Darien sung behind her.

"That isn't something a friend says." She countered looking at him.

"How about you try dating someone I don't know."

"I'd have to leave this galaxy to do that, Darien."

"Very well. Date someone who is not a member of my court."

"I can do that." _I think. _ She saw the smile at her slip. "Fine. I won't be dating it seems."

"You could always date me, Meatball Head." She narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Stop making this difficult."

"Hmm. You're no fun, Queen Serenity."

"I've learned not to play with hot guys."

"Hot?"

She ran a hand over her face. "Being friends with you is going to be harder than I thought."

"Maybe you should stick around a bit longer and try it out."

"I don't trust you, Darien Shields."

"You shouldn't." He teased. "Is it wrong to want to have sex with one's friend?" he asked. She gasped and back pedaled into the crib.

"I'm leaving tonight." She announced. He smiled.

"Oh well." He said.

She didn't leave that night. Or the other night. In fact, she stayed for three years. And it got that much harder to resist the increasingly charming Darien Shields. Her best friend. Right now, they were stretched out on his bed with Rini between them. She could feel the slight pull as he played idly with her hair. Rini giggled at the antics of the cartoon character then quieted. She looked over at Darien who was looking back at her knowingly. She glared at him and got up.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy needs to use the bathroom, sweetie." Rini went right back to watching the cartoon. She heard them both laughing but she held her head straight.

"Relax, Sere. You'll be leaving in a few days and then you'll be able to get yourself together. So what if he's charming? What if he's like he used to be in those very early days? So what if he's possibly the sexiest guy alive?" she groaned. "I'm going to die a frustrated old maid." She splashed her face with water then went back to the room. Rini was curled up against her father and fighting the effects of sleep.

"Seems like somebody is ready for bed."

"I'm not tired." She said softly then yawned.

"Uh-huh. Come on. Time for bed." She scooped up the fading girl and took her to her room. "I'll sing you a song until Pegasus visits with a sweet dream."

"So you're really leaving this time?" he asked.

"I've delayed long enough. I should return and rule my kingdom."

"Then you should sign this before you go."

"What's this?" she took the paper then looked angrily at him. "You didn't file them?"

"Well, I couldn't file them without your signature. And-" she grabbed a pen and slashed her signature across the page. "I'll send them in now." He said softly.

"Were you still hoping I'd change my mind?" she asked and started to brush her hair.

"No. Yes. I just didn't get around to it. Things have been busy with all the repairs we had to do." She looked back at him and sighed.

"Fine. Now we're officially divorced and have shared custody of our daughter."

"Yes. Well, goodnight."

"Good night."

"Am I supposed to leave my own bedroom?" he teased.

"I should throw you out you big louse." She got up and stomped to her room.

The next day, Darien had left for a house meeting in New Zealand. He wouldn't be back for two weeks. "Sometimes I think you do this deliberately. How am I supposed to leave with our daughter if you're not here to say goodbye?" she dialed his phone and waited while Malachite tried to get his attention.

"Serena? I'm kind of busy right-"

"I know you're busy. I wanted to tell you I'd call you when we're leaving so you can speak to Rini. That's it. So I'll see you soon." She hung up.

"Are you really going to leave him?" Rei asked.

"What else can I do? I can't live with him. It's hard enough not to jump him."

"I thought you guys were friends."

"Tell that to my raging hormones."

"So that's what that was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently just like you couldn't keep your love to yourself, you can't keep your libido."

"Huh?"

"Your raging hormones having been like aphrodisiacs to all of us. I appreciate it, Sere, but I need to sleep sometime." Serena stared at her normally ansty and agitated friend.

"Are you telling me that I've made my scouts horny?"

"Not just the scouts." She sighed. "Poor Zoicite. Ami walked in on him-well-you know-relieving himself. Poor guy."

"If I wasn't so mortified, I'd scream." Serena said that sat down. "I am a hazard to this damn place."

"Yes. Yes. But there is a solution to this current hazard."

"No."

"Just take the edge off." Rei said.

"There is no taking the edge off with Darien. I'd just want more and more."

"So you prefer to burn?" Rei asked.

"Burning is not so bad." Rei looked at her watch.

"I wonder if you'll be saying that when you can't help but touch your-" Serena threw a pillow at her.

"I will not touch myself!"

"Hmm. We'll see. I gotta head back to Mars. Jadeite is bugging me."

"Now?" Serena asked incredulously.

"And later. Maybe I'll be announcing another baby soon. Rini could do with a sibling."

"Go away, Pyro."

"Later, klutz."

She had hardly been settled two weeks later when she got a call from Nephrite. "Hello?"

"Your highness, permit me to speak freely?"

"Nephrite?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Go ahead then."

"I am appreciative of the extra - boost you and my noble king have given my sex life but Lita was already insatiable. I am afraid I will die if I don't get at least a week to sleep of the strain." He stopped and listened. "Serena? Your majesty?"

"I-uh-sweet Selene. I don't know what you expect me to do."

"A quickie would suffice."

"I cannot believe you just said that to me."

"And I apologize but if we don't get some rest-well-just think about it." He hung up before she could respond.

Over the course of the next few months, Serena kept getting calls. And not just from the scouts or the generals. Everyone seemed to know that their queen wasn't getting any. "Damn you Darien Shields." She punched the dummy. "I try to be good queen. I am a good mother. I'm a good friend. I should be satisfied. I love my life. Why are you plaguing me?" She continued to take her frustrations out in the gym and the calls decreased. This just made it worse. She became angrier. "Damn you, Darien Shields."

"I don't think I like being damned." Darien entered her private quarters wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. "So what am I being blamed for now?" Before she could respond, the phone rang. Darien moved to it and Serena almost screamed. She knew it would be some person begging her just to have sex. "Hello?" she brushed her hair idly while he talked. "I see. Well, I shall give her the message." He hung up and it was a while before he faced her. His face a slightly red tint and embarrassed look. If she hadn't been so mortified herself, she would have teased him.

"Who was it?"

"Your mother."

"My mother?"

"And Sammy."

"Well what did they say? Why didn't they just talk to me?"

"How long has this being going on?"

"How long has what being going on?" she threw her hands up. "Just spit it out already, Shields."

"These phone calls? How long have you been getting them?" She considered playing dumb but what use would it be?

"Two weeks."

"I don't think I like people knowing that my queen isn't satisfied. Even if we are divorced." He walked to her.

"I don't like it either. But I sure as hell don't want them to know I'm being satisfied either." She countered. "How am I supposed to live a private life when my stupid emotions run amuck? If I'm not killing the world out of pain and anger I'm killing them with heightened sexual appetite." She covered her face wanting to cry but feeling it would just make the situation worse.

"How do we rectify this problem? I don't want your mother to say anything like that to me. A man can only take so much." He went to her and touched her shoulder. He would regret it a few seconds later. "Dammit!" he snapped his hand back. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. If it makes you feel any better, I very nearly electrocuted myself in the shower." She plopped back on the bed uncaring of the robe that slipped away from her leg.

"Who knew you were such a hazard?"

"Yeah, who knew? I grieve for the man who marries my daughter. She is a combination of the both of us. The future looks grim." She chuckled good naturedly.

"I could take the edge off."

"Uh-no." She stood up quickly moving around the large bed. His eyebrow shot up mockingly reminding her that she wasn't the only powerful one in the room. He could move just as fast as her if not faster. "Friends don't help each other with this kind of problem."

"But as the king and queen we must solve this problem. It affects all of our kingdom."

"I know but-I just-" she looked at him, her hands wrapping around her in a protective gesture. "I just can't be with you that way. Not again. Please understand."

"There are many ways to satisfy you without actually having intercourse." He said bluntly. She blushed in accordance.

"You underestimate your own appeal." She admitted and tightened the belt on her robe. "And you overestimate your own self control." She said this to let him know she was blushing for more reasons than his words.

"Are you saying I can't control myself around you? What the hell have I been doing for the past three years?"

"Trying to be friends." She replied.

"I'd call it sexual suicide."

"How did you take the edge off?" she hadn't intended to ask but she realized she was dying to know if he'd been seeing anyone else. He looked at her. Then he glared at her. Then he just let her see it in his mind. She covered her mouth. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to worry constantly about-" he couldn't say ejaculating. It was still embarrassing. Malachite had laughed at him. It was hard thing to make Malachite laugh.

"You just looked at me. How can you get off on just looking at me? Why don't I have the same privilege?" His mouth fell open at her declaration. It brought back to his mind her tendency to…vocalize during her orgasms. He smiled at her.

"I wish you did." He murmured.

"Pervert." She said. Then she sighed. "We're a pair aren't we?" she walked back to him and couldn't help but hugging him. He tensed at her touch. "Doomed if we do, doomed if don't." Slowly he hugged her then stepped back.

"I should go see Rini before I leave."

"Why don't you stay a few days? She'd like that." He grimaced.

"I'm not sure I could explain to my daughter why my pants are suddenly wet." He said . Serena giggled at the thought.

"Well aren't you the typical dad." She said. "It's only a few days, Dare." She said in that soft voice. He realized she hadn't called him that in a while. He found it was too intimate a name for his libido to take.

"Serena-"

"Hmm?" she'd gone back to brushing her hair. She didn't have time to evade the sneak attack. His lips covered hers and she couldn't have stopped the melting sensation if she was made of stone. It wasn't even a long kiss. Or invasive. Just the touch of his lips against hers.

"You'll be the death of me." Suddenly it seemed strange to let him go. For a split second it seemed like life and death. So when her hands locked in his hair and pulled him back, she wasn't sure who was more surprised. "Serena-wha-" she used the opportunity to deepen the contact. Her leg wrapped around his hip and she pushed up.

"Shut up." She said. The bed was too far for him so he sat her atop the dressing table. She scooted forward and his eyes rolled back into his head. His mind split into two just then. He wanted her to come to her senses and stop the madness. And yet he wished she was so caught up this wouldn't end. That she wouldn't stop holding him. A rampant thought forced them both to pull apart with such force, Serena's head smacked into the mirror.

"Shit!" he pulled her away and looked at her head. "Are you okay?"

"You thought of her when you were kissing me." She whimpered. "I-"

"It wasn't like that Serena."

"It's not the first time." She slipped of the table top aware he hadn't stepped back far enough. "Do you understand now? Do you see why I can't do this with you? No matter how much I want to?" She tried to hide the tears. "Dammit. After all these years you still make me cry." He was too shocked to respond. It wasn't the fact that _her _name had come up in his thoughts. It had always been there. A wall between them. It was the crippling pain he'd felt from her-a pain that seared him. She was trying to shut him out but since she saved his life, it was impossible. They were inexplicably linked. He tensed against the onslaught then gasped.

"I-Is this what I put you through? All the time?" She looked at him. She shook her head.

"Not all the time. Just right then. Right when I'm so consumed by you; when I can't help but show you everything. When I realize I can't compete with her. When -" she shivered unable to go on.

"Serena-"

"Don't. Don't. I know how it feels to love some one the way you love her." Her words seemed strange to him. Love? Had he known love without this woman? What he shared with Beryl? A few moments? A week of uninterrupted passion? Could it compare to what he felt with this petite creature before him? "Maybe being friends isn't such a good idea." He agreed but the alternative was losing her for good. Could he survive that?

"I can't lose you, Serena." He said suddenly. She tried to protest. "No. I can't-" he closed his eyes and it was as if something snapped inside of him. He looked at her in shock. Her eyes were wide too.

"Impossible." Serena said and backed away from him. "All this time-no. I won't believe it." Darien wasn't really listening. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that for all this time, he hadn't even loved the woman. "There is no way. Get out."

"Serena-"

"No. Get out. Go see your daughter. Please just leave me alone."

It was almost six months before she saw Darien again. His face was grim. He seemed troubled and yet- "This meeting is to discuss opening communications between Mercury and Earth. They have the best doctors and we would like for our aspiring doctors and scientists to be instructed by the Mercurians." Darien said. He barely glanced at Serena.

"Mercury," she began. "Is willing to do this. The queen only asks for a public apology from General Zoicite." Darien looked at Zoicite and glared.

"You haven't apologized in all this time?"

"Not publicly." He said.

"It will be done." Darien said. "Next order of business…"

The meeting went on for two hours before they called for adjournment. Serena desired to talk to Darien but after their last encounter, she wasn't sure how he'd react to her. "Your highness?" she said. He looked away from the papers Malachite was showing him then sighed. A wave of his hand dismissed the general.

"Yes?"

"You have not visited in a month. Small Lady misses you." He didn't answer. He seemed to look right through her. Or maybe he could see that she missed him too. She continued when he didn't answer. "Is it okay if she stays with you for a while?" he tilted his head slightly and she had to fight the urge to fix the lock of hair that fell against his forehead.

"That's fine." He said shortly. "I'll send Malachite for her in a few days-"

"Actually, I brought her with me. Or rather, she made sure she was with me when I was leaving. I hope you don't mind." Their words were formal and stilted.

"It's fine." He said. She wanted to say more. She wanted to ask how he was doing but he'd already dismissed her. She sighed softly.

"Well, it is good to see that you are well, King Darien. Goodbye." She faltered on the last word, a sob punctuating the air. She hurried out before he could comment on it.

She hadn't counted on him following her. "What?" anger was a good distraction.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said. He couldn't agree. She seemed to have lost weight. Her eyes weren't so bright anymore. It was like those earlier years when she'd given up hope. It hurt.

"Serena-"

"Please, your majesty, I am fine." She said with formality. "I've just had a lot to deal with. I'm just a little tired." He seriously doubted that. All those years he'd wasted on nothing more than a figment of his imagination. A clever spell to befuddle him. "Mina is waiting for me. Thank you for your concern."

This was classic Serena in protective mode. Quiet. Polite. Direct eye contact. No matter how teary her eyes might have been. The spell seemed a light excuse for his obsession with the former mage. He had no right to treat her the way he did. "We should talk about this." He said. But what could they say. They had both been victims of a sadistic plot to end her life. Her brief affair with Diamond had caused so much pain.

"There is nothing to say. I accept full responsibility."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" she chuckled humorlessly. "I caused all this just because I wanted to make you jealous. Childish behaviour."

"You were a child. You were only twelve."

"I was old enough to know better." She said. "I should have just left it alone."

"How were you to know that I wasn't really in love with Beryl? That I was doing the same thing you were doing?"

"I don't want to talk about this." She said holding back the tears. "It's the past. It can't be undone. But we end this now. This cycle that is us. Let it die with us. I couldn't live another life with all this. Please." He was silent.

"Very well." He finally said. He tried to leave but he couldn't walk away from her. It was better she walked away. If he moved an inch in her presence there was no telling what would happen. So he closed his eyes and waited.

"My Dark Knight." She whispered. "So noble."

"Noble?" he looked at her. She had moved closer to him. Too close.

"I've thought a long time how to end this and now that I've said the words-I can't seem to walk away. Why can't I give you up?" Her hand came up to touch him but he grabbed her wrist. He should have just stepped back.

"Make up your mind." He said coldly. She looked at him.

"My mind is the cause of all this. Maybe I shouldn't depend on it."

"Your mind is fine."

"Is it?" She pulled gently at her hand. He tightened his hold momentarily then released her. How could she know so much about this man yet at the same time, know so little?

"What do you really want, Serena?" he asked the question that she hadn't ever been able to answer. But standing there, looking into his eyes it seemed so obvious.

"I don't want anything." She said softly and she winced. "It's not what I want, Darien. It's whom I want. I want you. I've always wanted you. But you were never mine to have."

"Well, here I am now. There's nothing stopping you from having me." He said. "But you're still hesitating."

"There was never any question of who I wanted Darien. It's always been whom you wanted. Did you want me on the moon? Did you want me when we met here? Do you want me? Am I the woman you want? Am I-" she wasn't sure how else she could ask the same question.

"You wondered? I can't blame you. But for the past few years, living with me, raising our daughter together, how could you wonder?"

"Well-"

"I never hid that I wanted you during that time. Maybe I should have showed not that I wanted you but how much I needed you. How much I _need_ you." She inhaled deeply.

"Is this our breakthrough?" she asked tremulously. "Because I don't know if I could survive if I walked away this time."

"I'm not letting you go." He declared.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me what happened that night. Tell me I'm not dreaming this all up."

-----FLASHBACK-------

"Princess Serenity?" she turned to face her silver haired visitor. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Prince Diamond. How good of you to come on such short notice."

"I would travel the universe at your command, fair maiden." Serena blushed prettily.

"That is why I have called you." She invited him to sit. "I cannot in good conscience continue this affair with you."

"Affair? This is no affair." He protested. "This is love."

"I'm afraid it is not." She removed herself from him. "I have been fooling myself. And you. I love another. For a long time now. Before I even made your acquaintance."

"But-"

"I tried to forget him. But it is impossible. And even though he has promised me nothing I cannot pretend to love you the way you love me. It would not be fair. Do you understand?"

"I think so. You have been toying with me,"

"N-No. I would never toy with you. I truly do like you and enjoy your company. In the beginning, foolishly, childishly, I encouraged your attentions so I could make him jealous. But I grew to like you and I treasured our friendship. I fancied it could become more but it never did. Not on my part anyway."

"You except me to walk away? Just let you be? I asked your mother for your hand!"

"You did?"

"Yes. I did."

"But we-we never discussed getting married."

"And what do you think I was in this for?" he yelled.

"Diamond-please."

"You will pay, Serenity."

"Please. Forgive this foolish child, my lord." She knelt before him. She waited.

"I will give you time to change your mind, Serenity." He walked away.

"Do you hear that?" he asked his companion.

"Sounds like crying." Andrew replied.

"We should check it out."

"No thank you. The last time I tried to comfort a crying girl, she almost stabbed me with an arrow."

"You knew what kind of person Venus was." Darien said rolling his eyes.

"Just the same. If its one more of those senshi. I prefer to be on the safe side. You go. I'll go find other forms of amusement."

"Fine, you coward."

"Hello?"

"W-who's there?"

"Prince Darien. Of Earth." He announced then came into the clearing. "Serenity." She blushed before hiding her face from him. But not before he saw the sadness. 

"Go away, Prince Darien. I cannot stand your cruelty right now." True to form, he approached her, invading her space.

"Are you hurt?" he pulled her chin towards him and inspected her blotchy face.

"Not physically." She said trying hard not shed anymore tears.

"Some one as pretty as you should never cry." Her face crumbled.

"Please don't say things like that." She said tried to pull away. All it accomplished was pulling him off balance and on top of her.

"Now look what you've done." He teased. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to take advantage of me."

"Release me, Darien."

"I don't think I shall." He said and before she could protest, he kissed her. After a few seconds she wrenched her mouth away.

"How dare you?" She breathed.

"Hmmm. You are an interesting flavour, Miss Moon." He rose and pulled her to her feet. "Have you forgotten your heartbreak then?"

"How can I when he won't leave me alone?" she blurted out before she could stop it. She registered the shock then realization on his face. She saw the pitying look and she couldn't stand it. Not from him. She would have preferred disgust. Repulsion. But pity? "Just don't." She said then ran away.

* * *

"Prince Darien?" Darien turned to face the caller.

"Prince Diamond. Good morning."

"Might I have a word with you?"

"I'm afraid now is not a good time." He never liked the man. Especially his attention to Princess Serenity. Though jealousy could explain that.

"It is about the Princess."

"I cannot deal with her right now. Speak to one of her guardians."

"I am unable to locate them and it is important." He pressed.

"Very well."

"If you'll follow me." _You sniveling bastard._

--------ENDFLASHBACK---------

"I followed him and then he must of knocked me out. When I woke up I had this urge to find you and when I did-I felt such hatred. Such resentment. I left for earth that night. And I met Beryl. She seemed like a breath of fresh air."

"And then our parents announced our betrothal." She supplied. "Foolish me. I thought it was the best news."

"And we know what happened next. He worked with her to make me fall in love with her. But they hadn't worked the spell correctly. They didn't factor in that I might have already been in love with someone else, with you. They didn't factor in the night we'd-well-"

"Don't. I can't believe I let that happen. I was only sixteen." She walked away from him. "You should have known better."

"I wanted you. I couldn't have resisted you. I didn't."

"Did you know?"

"That you were pregnant? Yes. I figured that's what set Beryl off. I realized I had to save the child even if I h-hated you."

"I wanted to die. That's why I sought her out."

"You what?"

"I was going to let you go. I was going to let her have you. I was going to marry Diamond."

"You would have too, huh?"

"She wanted me dead. And when I heard you say you love her, not me-I decided life wasn-"

"I guess your mother didn't remove it when she sent us all here. I'm so sorry. I messed up your life."

"I caused all this. I shouldn't have broken up with Diamond. But you-even then-it was like-" the words weren't there but he could feel what she meant.

"Serena- I need to kiss you. I need to hold you right now." He sensed her uncertainty. So he did the only thing he could, he let her see. He opened his mind to her. He let her feel all he felt for her. Can you deny it, Serena? He thought.

"Don't-"

"I love you. I love you so much. So very much."

"I-" he had to touch her. He went to her and cradled her head.

"Even when I thought I loved someone else, I felt it. I felt the pull. I resented it but I felt it. I craved you. You were etched into my very being. And I couldn't get rid of you. And part of me knew I didn't want to. That's why I kept pulling you back. That's why I was so possessive. That's why I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else. You were mine. You are mine." He said.

"Darien-"

"I am sorry for what they did to us and what I did as a result. And I can't apologize enough for it. I can't erase it but I hope you'll give me the chance to triple all the good times we could have."

"Don't make promises-"

"If I don't-how will you ever trust me? Trust me to love you properly. Trust me to do my damn best to make you happy. Please. Give us a chance."

"Darien-" tears filled her eyes.

"Please, don't throw us away. Let-"

"Would you shut up?" she slapped the back of his head. "I swear you never listen." She said. "I've been trying to tell you to shut up and kiss me." He smiled then obliged.

She would wake up a few hours later sore and replete. She turned and looked at him. He was watching her. A memory of the time he walked out on their honeymoon surfaced and she cringed. "One day, I'll make that uncertainty go away." He touched her face and traced the line of her lips. He drew her to him.

"So what now?"

"How about we get married? For love this time." He looked at her.

"Shouldn't we take it slow?"

"I'm not giving you a reason to get out of this. I want you for keeps this time." He trailed his finger over her collar bone. "And I'm giving you everything. Everything, Serena." He emphasized. "Now how about we work on a brother or sister for Rini."

"I-" he silenced her with a kiss and a subsequent seduction.

"Say yes. Tell me you'll marry."

"You call that a proposal?" she breathed as his hands wandered to secret places.

"I'm not a romantic. I'm a practical man-" he groaned when she bit into his shoulder. "Say yes, princess mine. Say you'll marry me moon beam. Say you'll be mine just because I asked and not because someone said we should. Marry me for love." He spread her legs and joined himself to her.

"This is not fair." She said as reason slipped from her mind. "I can't think." She met his dark gaze and he joined his mind to hers fully and completely. She slammed her head into the pillow. "Darien-"

"Say yes. Be mine, Serena."

"Yes. Yes." She said and then he gave her what they both needed. "Oh, Sweet Selene, yes." She breathed. "If only for this, yes." She teased and kissed him. His dark head lifted from hers and he smiled.

"You mean it?"

"It's this, or more embarrassing phone calls." She smiled. She rolled her hips. "How about we stop talking and make up for lost time-" she stopped when the door opened slowly and a tiny figure crept into the room.

"Daddy?"

Said father swore vehemently even as Serena giggled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm scared, Pegasus didn't come to visit and-I miss mommy." Darien looked at Serena and sighed.

"Well, mommy's right here, Rini." There was scuffling as Rini ran to the bed.

"Hey princess."

"Mommy." Rini hugged her mother while Darien sneaked off to get on some shorts. When he returned, Rini was asleep and Serena didn't look far behind. He slipped back in and pulled them both close.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Hmm?"

"We're getting married tomorrow." She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead then snuggled in to sleep with his family. "I'm never letting you go." He said seriously.

"Me either." She murmured then sighed.

_That is it. I won't say it was utopia after this. We still fought but we stuck together -make up sex is great. We had to restore the economy and it was taking some time. But in time, we'll get there. By way of information, Rei had two more kids so that makes five. Lita had one daughter, Mina is working on the second. Ami finally forgave Zoicite and now he is the proud godfather of Ami's son. Michelle surprised us all and married Yaten. Amara was less than pleased but she suffered Taiki's attentions thereafter. Hotaru became a little girl – she visits frequently. Seiya – he married the princess after all. Pluto and Zane ran off and had another child – a girl who Helios dotes on. He visits Rini – that's my baby girl- quite frequently. Darien thinks he wants another child-but I don't know…oh who am I kidding? I'm already pregnant. He just doesn't' know it yet…I love him more than ever and finally, he loves me too._

_Sincerely_

_Queen Serenity_


End file.
